Rebuilding from the Rubble
by Prospero53223
Summary: revised Having a building fall on you can really change how one looks at life. So can retraining with your partner. Another Amon and Robin paring. Rated R for lauange and content. Chpt 19 added woot woot
1. chpt 1A new begining

Hey guys its me I'm taking a break from putting out any new stories since I wanted to revise my first two. I now have my word processor back yeahness which means I have spell check. Alas I am now with out a beta reader but I hope I am doing a good job on my own now seeing how I can now read the chapters again and see where I messed up on some parts and all that good stuff. There's not to much change but well just enough to make it flow a lot easier. So sit back and enjoy cause as soon as the revisal for this story is done _Picking Up The Piecies of a Broken life_ is next on the revisial list before I write the third installment to this well yeah series I guess is the best word to discribe it.

**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

**A fanfict by Prospero53223**

The Factory had fallen and all but Robin and Amon had escaped…or so the other members of the STN-J thought.

From a cliff about a mile away, Father Juliano had watched the Factory fall and called in one more ambulance. This ambulance did not work for any of the local fire departments or private ambulance companies, this one belonged to SOLOMON Headquarters. The paramedics on board were sent to find Robin and Amon, dead or alive.

When Robin and Amon were found amongst the rubble dead might have been better off.

Doujima, the spy HQ who was sent in to the STN-J, was the only one who knew of her friends' statuses. Her orders were to keep quiet and if anyone asked about the other two's well being, her answer would be that Robin and Amon were dead. If and only if they survived was she allowed to inform Amon's brother, Nagira, of his and Robin's .  
condition

The ambulance rushed through the night carrying Amon and Robin. They both had to be transported by life flight to a hospital, the same one Amon had been in once before. This hospital, like the ambulance and life flight helicopter, belonged to SOLOMON as well. No one outside of HQ knew this place existed…except the unlucky hunters that were sent here.

The ER Doctors worked feverishly in both trauma rooms as they tried to repair Amon and Robin's broken bodies. Amon, along with the Orbo bullet in his shoulder, had sustained some head trauma, a collapsed lung, a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding.

Even with the gunshot wound to his shoulder, the doctors couldn't understand at first why his chest and abdomen was soaked in blood…That was until Robin arrived, her injuries were much more severe. Internal and external bleeding from the ears and nose. No spinal fluid was found, which was a good sign but not one that could be celebrated. Robin's CAT SCAN showed massive swelling around her brain. Her right leg was shattered if she lived, Robin would need months of physical therapy. After being worked on which to the doctors seemed like hours Amon finally woke up in the trauma room.

"Where's Robin?" was the first question that escaped Amon's mouth.

"She's fine. Our staff is doing all they can to help her." Amon heard one doctor say.

The dark hunter turned his head, he was able to see Robin through the glass on the double doors leading to the other room. She looked so horrible…so hurt and…so near death that Amon felt tears swell up in his eyes.

He started to question himself. _" Why? Why couldn't I pull her to safety? Why did you have to stand there? I promised to be your watch dog, to protect you and to kill you if your powers ever took control over you. Why didn't I tell you even as the FACTORY fell all around us how I feel about you?"_

Amon soon noticed a figure in Robin's trauma room, standing over her. This person was not a doctor, it was…Father Juliano reading Robin her last rights? Why though? The doctors were still working on her, she wasn't dead.

"No Robin, don't die. Please don't die!" Amon begged Robin's slumbering form.

"Nurse. Let's get a privacy screen up." The doctor had ordered causing Amon to raise his voice a bit.

"What? No!"

"Sir its for the best. Nurse, the privacy screen please." The doctor repeated the order as Amon watched Robin for a few brief moments while the nurse placed the portable white privacy screen up.

"Please don't die Robin… I love you." Amon whispered quietly.

"Okay, let's roll and get him to the OR." The doctor barked while Amon laid there and said nothing His arm stretched out in Robin's direction as they rolled him out of the trauma room and to the elevators for surgery. Amon even silently prayed for his own death while in the elevator if Robin died while they operated on her.

Both of them were in surgery for hours, Robin's was the longest though and was brought to post operative ward eight hours later. Amon had refused to leave the ward until he saw that Robin came out alive. The nurses humored him as did his doctor and had Robin's gurney placed at the station right next to his.

Father Juliano sat beside Robin, his only grandchild and living relative, holding her small pale hand while watching the monitors that showed her vitals. Her blood pressure and heart rate were too low so she was on a respirator to help Robin breathe. The old man then turned his head up and looked at Amon with tears in his aged eyes.

"They don't know if she'll make it through the night." Father Juliano's voice cracked when he spoke.

Amon nodded and looked over in Robin's direction. Her hair was down from its unusual pigtails she wore. The nurses also cleaned all the dry blood up from Robin's body before bringing her into surgery. She looked so beautiful and innocent just lying there sleeping…All Amon could think was how Robin looked just like an angel…his angel on the brink of death. He then turned his attention onto Robin's monitors. The image of peace the angelic fire witch gave did not match her vital signs by a long shot. It was as if Robin, in her peaceful state, was still in pain and reliving the last few moments in the Factory.

Amon reached out for Robin's hand and was able to grab her middle and ring fingers this time. Father Juliano watched in amazed silence and saw as his granddaughters vitals slowly return to normal.

"They say..." The nurse looked down over at Amon as she noted both sets of vitals in their charts. " That people in a coma or in a drugged sleep can hear the voices of their friends and loved ones talking to them."

"Thanks." Amon told the nurse as she walked back to the nurses station. Father Juliano then got up and followed suit as he prepared to leave for the night.

"Father Juliano...." Amon said in shock as he watched Robin's grandfather prepare to leave.

"No Amon, it's best I leave. I'll come back in the morning and talk to Robin then." Father Juliano then paused for a moment to put on his coat and hat.

"Besides, it is times like these that people tell their true feelings to one another and I'm sure you don't want an audience."

With that Father Juliano exited the room leaving Amon alone with Robin. He still had a hold of her fragile, colorless fingers, looking at her and trying to figure out what to say but nothing came to mind... After awhile, he figured he'd just talk to Robin as if she were awake, but a bit more open. It wasn't as if she was going to remember right?

"Robin...." He drew a blank and sighed in disgust with himself. "This is stupid. In the ER, I was able to say what I felt while you were a room away with doctors working all around us and Father Juliano..." Amon paused again as he realized his voice was choking up on him as it filled with the emotions he tried to hold back. "I don't know if you can even hear me but I hope you can. I hope you were able to hear me when we were back in the ER because I meant every word. I don't want you to die and Father Juliano said they don't know if you'll make it through the night," Amon's tears flowed more freely now since he stopped trying to fight them back.

_"Damn them!" _He thought. _"Damn the doctors and the nurses, they don't know me. They never worked with Robin, saw her kindness, her smile. The way her honey gold hair shined in the sun. They never saw how frightened she was when those she worked with at Headquarters marked her for the hunt. They never held a gun at her or shot at her, helped plan her capture and escape. They weren't there when Robin learned the truth of her birth how she came to be brought into this world, an experiment… How she stood in Zaizen's office, learning why she was called the Devil's Child. How she stood there in the Factory, having to cover her ears to try and block out the agonizing screams of the captured witches and then set their liquid filled tube prison on fire. They didn't watch her give up and just stand there as the Factory fell…"_ Amon then realized they were only a mere foot away from freedom when Robin gave in.

It had also dawned on Amon that his actions made him just as responsible for making Robin feel so alone, that she felt death was her only answer…her only way out. It didn't even register in Amon's mind when he stood in the spare room of Nagira's office where Robin slept. He remembered standing there, pointing a gun at Robin telling her the only reason why he saved her was because of the letter she had gotten from Father Juliano that he had read before she even got the chance to. Robin didn't fight him, she had every right to but chose not to.

_"I trust in your heart Amon."_ He remembered the innocent girl telling him that as she just stood there… waiting…taking the chance that he may or may not pull the trigger.

_"But why though?"_ His thoughts continued to race though his head. _"How could she trust me after everything that has happened?" _Amon raised his free hand and placed it over his eyes and sobbed a bit more, his guilt getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry Robin I'm so sorry you trusted me I'm sorry." Amon said when he started to feel something… a slight squeeze. It was weak but noticeable from Robin's hand. It couldn't be though, she was comatose. He had to have imagined it. Sure enough though, it was Robin squeezing Amon's hand. She had heard him. He then pressed the buzzer to call the nurse so that he was not the only witness to Robin's movement.

"Yes, what is it?" The nurse asked as she walked over to where Amon and Robin were.

"I think she's waking up." The nurse looked down and saw that Robin's hand was moving and she smiled.

"I'll be back with her doctor." The nurse said as she left and catching t Robin's doctor just as he was leaving for the night. He too had a smile on his face and did a quick little check on Robin to make sure the movement that Robin was making was purposeful.

"Good, this is very good." The doctor said with a grin.

"How? I don't get, it is she awake?" Amon asked, hope in his spirit.

"Not yet, but soon hopefully." The doctor replied.

"How soon doctor?" Amon asked hoping to hear something other then what the doctor had given him for an answer.

"That we don't know its up to her."

The doctor said as he wrote some new orders for Robin that would take her off the respirator before she was moved to a private room. The doctor also made sure that Robin's room was right next to Amon's. For some reason, call it a gut instinct on the doctor's part, but he believed that Amon was truly the best medicine Robin could get at this point in time. After the doctor left and the nurse went back to speak with Amon.

"Sir I'm sorry but we are going to have to move you to a room now. We can't put it off any longer." Amon nodded his head in response and the nurse left to get his paper work. Amon then turned his attention back to his Robin.

"Robin, I know you can hear me so you need to listen closely to what I am about to say. I have to go now, the nurses need the space so I have to let go of your hand." Robin gave Amon's hand another squeeze as her vitals were starting to climb up again.

"Robin listen, I know you are stronger than this and you need to stay strong. I'll be right down the hall. They'll be moving you soon and right across from my room, I promise."

Amon then let go of Robin's hand for a moment and kissed his own before grabbing a hold of her hand once again.

"I'll see you in the morning...." He paused for a moment then brought himself to tell Robin how he felt this time while in ear shot. "I love you."

Amon then let go of Robin's hand for the last time that night as he was being wheeled off to his hospital room.

Robin, it seemed, did listen to what Amon told her and stayed strong. Her vitals, everything seemed to have stabilized in the early hours of the morning. She was taken off her respirator and breathing on her own when they wheeled Robin to her new room.

By the time Amon was up and done with the doctors that morning, he couldn't have been more relieved to see that Robin had made it through the night. She was still in a coma, but she was improving. Father Juliano had even stopped by as promised and brought Robin a little CD player.

"I thought you might like to have this so you could hear that CD of yours that Bradley had burned for you back home. I talked with her today. You know, she misses you and hopes you wake up soon. Dave, as usual, wants me to tell you to stop being such a wimp and get up. Your friends always did seem to have a strange sense of humor."

Father Juliano then got up and placed Robin's CD in the little CD player and turned it on. The volume was low but Robin in her comatose state seemed to smile when she heard her favorite opera _La Vita Nuova_ being played.

"I have to go now. Get well and we'll be able to go back to Italy soon."

Father Juliano then bent down and gave Robin a light kiss on the forehead and started to head out when he almost bumped right into Amon.

"Sorry about that." Father Juliano said as he looked at Amon.

"No it is my fault Father." Amon apologized.

Father Juliano smiled and stood outside Robin's door for a second to talk with Amon.

"The doctors say thanks to you, a miracle occurred last night."

"I don't know if I would call it that, I just talked with her." Amon replied modestly

Father Juliano nodded his head and then focused a bit on Amon's health.

"The doctors also tell me your trying to rush things and if I recall the last time that happened, it almost cost you a kidney."

"Um yeah I remember. I just hate hospitals and being sick......." Amon started to say when he was cut off by father Juliano.

"And lying about, yes yes. I recall you telling me this the last time."

Amon nodded his head slightly and chuckled in response.

"You did forget one I also can't stand the breeze." Amon said as he took a part of the hospital gown in his hand.

Both men stood out in the hall and enjoyed a much needed laugh from Amon's dry joke which was cut short when they heard something coming from Robin's room. It was her… humming? Amon and Father Juliano walked into her room and lowered the volume and with out a doubt it was Robin humming along to her favorite opera.

"Thank God."

They were the only words Father Juliano could muster at the moment. He knew by Robin humming that it was a good sign. She was getting better, she was finding her way back. Tears soon began to swell in Father Juliano's eyes as he turned to leave.

"I should have told her the truth about her and her parents long ago. Then again, with age comes wisdom and sometimes that wisdom comes too late or at a cost you don't think about when you are young."

Amon stood there in Robin's room, not knowing what to say or if anything should be said.

"Maybe..." Father Juliano began to say, "It was because I hated her father for what he did to my Maria. Or even maybe just maybe I never told Robin the truth because deep down, I thought I could get it right this time. Train her to be a nun and a hunter, make that her life, make her believe that it was the only life for her."

Father Juliano paused for a moment and cleared his throat before finishing his confession.

"She trusts you Amon, Robin even said she learned a lot from you in the letters she wrote to me. She learned from all of you here at the STN-J but Robin mentioned you the most. Maybe that's why I ordered the hunt out of pure fear. I knew she was growing, changing, but not in the way I feared. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is a fact your own administrator proved by going against SOLOMON."

"Father Juliano what are you saying?" Amon asked when Father Juliano was finished confessing.

"Amon, I was afraid. Afraid that Robin would end up like her mother. I was afraid she would get hurt and in turn, it was I who hurt her. The only family I have left… and I hurt her a thousand times more then anyone else could."

Father Juliano once again turned to leave and headed for the door.

"I forget to tell you. As soon as Robin is awake, we'll be leaving for Italy, SOLOMON's orders. They say if you and Robin corporate and go through retraining, you may return in a year." With that Father Juliano left and for a moment, Amon was able to understand the guilt of the old and stubborn.

After a few minutes, Amon pulled up a chair and sat beside Robin and held her hand. She responded immediately. Robin was in there somewhere, trying to find her way back. She had to be, he just knew she had to be. She was humming and squeezing his hand…improving but not yet awakening. How he wanted Robin to wake so he could see her beautiful, emerald green eyes. Robin's eyes… so caring and calm, green as the ocean after a storm. She was not a striking beauty, most would probably consider her plain.

"Plain and perfect." He whispered.

Her beauty came from within, it came from her heart and shone more brightly than the sun. Though, what he really admired was her strength and unyielding faith in God. Amon saw her give up once, and he vowed to never let it happen again…not on his watch. The dark hunter noticed though, how she still had that peaceful look about her while she slept and watched as the sun danced across Robin's honey gold locks of hair.

"You are doing so well, all you need to do is just wake up now. You're so much stronger than whatever is holding you back! Whatever it is you fear, whatever it is that won't let you go, I'm here. I'll help you fight it, I swear I'll never let anything like this happen ever again to you." Amon then bent his head down to whisper in her ear so none of the SOLOMON doctors and nurses could hear him.

"I won't let SOLOMON win and destroy you. Even if your hunt was called off, you here, lying in a coma, you're letting them win! Robin don't let them win, wake up please."

Once again, Robin squeezed Amon's hand. It was her only communication to the outside world.

Though inside the deepest depths of her subconscious mind, the place where Robin had buried her deepest and darkest fears was where she was fighting now. In her world, she was awake. Her dreams felt so real. There was just no way it couldn't be real?

She saw flashes of her life as she grew up in the monastery; her first communion; her piano recitals and school plays…Then she would find herself in the dark, so dark it was overpowering. These horrid nightmares that felt so real! The ruble of a collapsed building falling all around her, the sparks from exposed electrical wires and tripping over debris until she could find a place to sit and cower.

"_I'm alone and nobody knows I'm alive." _Her thoughts ran wild with fear.

Robin sat in the dark for a long time, alone and afraid…not moving, not knowing what to do. It was then she felt something…warmth. She felt warmth and noticed there was light ahead of her and was followed by a voice? Though not just any voice, a familiar one at that…but just whose was it?

"_Come on Robin, snap out of it! You're a master hunter, get up." _She thought to herself and did. Robin climbed over the ruble and made her way to where the light was, all the while hearing that encouraging voice.

"Wake up please. Robin, wake up."

"I am awake! Where are you?" She would scream to the unknown voice.

"I'm right here and I won't leave your side. You just have to wake up."

Robin was starting to get frustrated. She was awake…wasn't she? She had to be with all the pain she was feeling. Though every now and then she would question herself. The light was so far away and she was so tired, tired and alone. Until one day she actually made it to the light but to her horror she saw two familiar bodies in the ruble…mangled and broken.

"Oh God!" she cried to herself. "I'm dead, I'm dead and so is Amon but where is he? Why am I here? This must be hell."

Robin stumbled back a bit falling flat on her backside. She was dead, she had to be. Why else was her body lying motionless."

_"But why am I in hell?" _Her brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what she did wrong in her life. What would make her wind up here in hell?

"_Was my birth a sin? My father tampering with my genes and creating what his coworkers dubbed me, The Devil's Child? Am I here to pay for Toudu's experiments because I was not aborted as SOLOMON ordered or even killed by Father Juliano? Am I here for all the witches I hunted?"_

Soon Robin saw her body get up and walk straight towards her, making her gasp and shake with fear.

"Who are you?" Robin's demanding tone surprised her. She had never been one to use a rough tone.

"I am you." The other said calmly, "I am your memory and subconscious."

"You mean...I'm not...dead?"

Her subconscious self shook her head. "No, you are not what you see. What you feel is your memory and dreams, it's what you wanted to happen."

"This!" Robin said in disbelief, "To have the FACTORY fall all around me and damn near kill me?"

"We did want to die after everything we've been through and heard. We did stand and not move after we used our craft to set the tanks with the witches in them aflame."

Robin soundly remembered what happened, what really happened in the FACTORY and hung her head in shame.

"Then why are we still alive."

Robin's other half smiled at her before answering. "It was Amon who saved us. He got us as close to freedom as he could before the last layer of the FACTORY fell on top of us. We were only a foot away from a safety ladder when both Amon and you were knocked out by the falling ceiling. Even now, Amon is still at your side worried. Listen. It is his voice asking us to wake."

Robin stood there looking at herself and did as she was told. Sure enough it was Amon though that tone, that was not Amon's natural tone of voice. He never worried this much about anyone but it was him. There was no doubt about it.

"You need to wake up Robin!" Amon called, his voice sounding so close and yet so far away.

"I can't, I'm afraid." Robin said with a sob.

"Go with God, he will guide you." The subconscious image of herself addressed Robin again "and listen to your heart, you must wake up."

Her dream had ended and a bright light had filled Robin's eyes as she awoke from her coma. She heard footsteps departing the room and felt someone holding her hand. Who's ever hand it was, it was smooth and young but carried a great deal of sorrow. Then she heard that familiar voice whisper.

"Thank God."

Robin squinted her eyes to see who it was and could only make the outline of the person sitting next to her. She was about to ask for her glasses until she was abruptly stopped.

"Here use this." The familiar voice said as Robin was handed a pen and paper so that she could write out what she wanted.

"GLASSES?" was the first thing she asked for.

She then heard someone chuckle and place her glasses on for her. Normally Robin didn't need her glasses to see but to help her aim her fire craft. When her vision came into clear focus, her eyes started to water as she realized it wasn't a dream after all.

"AMON?" Robin wrote down next.

Amon smiled and nodded his head at Robin, tears also forming in his eyes now that she could clearly recognize him.

"WHY?" She wrote down.

"Why what Robin?" Amon had asked confused to what she was trying to get at.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Robin wrote down so her question would make more sense.

"I'm just glad that your awake now. You gave me and Father Juliano quite a scare." Amon replied as Robin smiled and continued to write down what she wanted to say.

"WHERE IS FATHER JULIANO?"

"On his way the doctor just left the room to tell him you were awake."

Robin remembered hearing footsteps leaving the room and tried to acknowledge Amon with a nod of her head when she felt a sharp pain rip through her scalp.

"OW." She cried out as she placed a hand on her head where it hurt but when she did Robin didn't feel her hair but bandages. She didn't understand why there were bandages on her head. Amon could tell by the expression on her face she was frightened, especially when she noticed that her right leg was also in a cast. How bad was she really hurt? Robin went to grab for the pen but decided against it, it would take to long to write and risked straining her voice.

"What happened?" her voice just above a whisper.

"You had massive swelling around your brain and with your leg, the bone was shattered." Amon said as he looked away from her not wanting to remember Robin that way.

"What else?" Robin pressed on.

Amon wouldn't answer. He couldn't answer her. It killed him to see Robin hurt so badly. That day in the trauma room, just seeing her covered in all that blood and... no he wouldn't go back to that night. He couldn't even look Robin in the eye. He knew she would give him that look, that pleading look of hers with those beautiful emerald green eyes when she really wanted something.

"What else Amon?" It took all of her strength to get her question out.

Amon sighed and gave in, but he wouldn't look at her. He couldn't look at her and tell Robin about that night while trying to keep his composure.

"You had major internal bleeding, they needed to remove your appendix and spleen. Both your lungs were collapsed and your external bleeding was so bad that they had thought......" Amon paused and gave himself a moment to get his composure back and finished his sentence.

"The doctors thought it was my blood, they didn't realize until we both got here that I was covered in your blood. I can't even remember how many units of blood they gave you just so you could survive the surgery. You weren't supposed to make it through the night." Amon finished saying rather quickly while Robin squeezed his hand to show she understood what Amon had said before asking her next question.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Amon began, "You were in a coma for two weeks."

Robin looked shocked. Two weeks…yet it didn't feel like two weeks to her. It felt more like a lifetime had slipped by before she had woken up. She then eyed Amon's body, he looked all right. He didn't have one scratch on him but it had been two weeks. For all she knew he could have been in and out of the hospital in a day though she highly doubted it. Robin then picked up her pen again to write. Her throat was starting to get dry and scratchy which made it hurt to talk.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

Amon smiled and nodded his head "Yeah, pretty good. I was just discharged three days ago. My injuries weren't as bad as yours."

Robin smiled she was glad to hear that even if it wasn't the whole truth. Amon was famous for shrugging off any injuries he may have gotten. They both sat there in silence, just enjoying each others' company until they realized they still had a hold of the other's hand. It wasn't a big deal nor did it feel awkward merely…just something to chuckle about. It gave them a much needed change in subject.

"You know you still have a hold of my hand." Robin said quietly with a shy smile.

"It's not a problem is it?'' Amon asked?

"No, I think it's the least of my problems right about now." Robin replied which caused them both to laugh, which Robin soon regretted. It hurt her throat even more sore and made her sides ache.

"Just whatever you do, don't make me laugh." Robin asked Amon which was a big mistake.

"Okay then." Amon said with an evil grin behind his steel gray eyes.

"A mushroom walks into a bar, bar tender looks down at the mushroom and says sorry we don't serve mushrooms here. The mushroom then looks at the bar tender and says come on I'm a fungi."

Robin tried hard to suppress from laughing which didn't work and she swore Amon was going to pay for that when she was well enough.

"I am so going to get you back for this, you are _evil_!" Robin said to him in a horse voice as she held her sides which felt as if they were going to split open.

"You should have seen the last time Amon was in the hospital....."

Amon and Robin would have jumped out of their skins, if that was at all possible, only to see when they turned their heads and saw the person now standing in the room talking to them was Father Juliano.

"I can only hope those bad jokes you told were do to sheer boredom." Father Juliano asked as he entered Robin's room.

"Um yeah, they were." Amon said as he cleared his throat and got up to leave. "I'd um better get going I still need to pack some things before we go to Italy."

"All right Amon...." Father Juliano began, "I'll see you at the monastery."

"Bye" Robin managed to say as she smiled at her partner as he left her hospital room.

Father Juliano sat down next to Robin trying to give her a warm smile. He was glad to see his granddaughter was up and awake but Robin though knew the smile. The smile Father Juliano had on his face always seemed to show when he had bad news.

"Does SOLOMON still find me dangerous?" Robin's voice still a scratchy whisper.

"Yes and no." Father Juliano answered his granddaughters question truthfully

"I don't get it." Robin stated in a slightly shocked tone.

Father Juliano sighed and took a hold of his granddaughters hand what he was about to say what he needed to say was not very easy.

"For some reason SOLOMON Headquarters is not dismissing everything Zaizen has put in his reports about you." Robin looked hurt and betrayed and lowered her eyes and stared at the crisp hospital sheets on her bed.

"It is true...." She began "That my powers.... my craft... they have grown."

"It is not just that my child, now SOLOMON knows that you know the truth of your existence, your birth...." Father Juliano's voice trailed off.

"I hold no grudge against Headquarters or what Zaizen put in his reports about me and my craft and the fear it caused you. You had to take his word and I understand and you said it yourself you were not here to watch me."

Father Juliano gave a half smile to his granddaughter wondering where she got her convictions and forgiveness from. Then again he didn't know why he asked himself that he saw the same traits in his Maria.

"I will though hold a grudge..." Robin continued, "If they don't learn from the mistakes made here in Japan and change their ways on what witches to hunt for or if SOLOMON should to continue to hunt witches at all ."

Father Juliano lowered his head and shook it. "Your words will just fall on deaf ears my child."

"Even after all this, all the abuse Zaizen and the FACTORY did too all witches? What the orbo was truly made from? That neither parties cared if the witch they took away even used their powers and if they did that not all of them were for criminal propose. That some witches that were in the FACTORY had just been discovered right when they had awakened." Robin said in a tone that bordered on anger.

"Robin you do have an arguable point." Father Juliano began to say. "But they will not listen to you unless you do as SOLOMON asks."

Robin hesitated for a moment and carefully thought out her next question.

"What do they want me to do?"

"You'll have to retrain." Father Juliano started to say.

"And," Robin knew there was more then what Father Juliano was telling her. There was no way SOLOMON was letting her off that easily.

"And you will have to go in front of the inquisitor at the Vatican." Father Juliano said causing Robin to gasp knowing the only inquisitor there at the Vatican were ones they saved for those who have severely broken SOLOMON's orders. Was she really considered that much of a threat to them?

"The faceless ones!?" Robin's asked in a shocked tone causing Father Juliano to nod his head which was all Robin need to comfirm that she had heared correctly. She knew just as Father Juliano and everyone else that worked for SOLOMON did, that a meeting with the faceless inquisitor meant you were not coming out alive and if you did which was seldom so meant you would have a hefty price to pay.

"I won't let them scare me." Robin started to say after getting over the shock of what Father Juliano told her. "If SOLOMON deems me to see the faceless ones then I will. I don't like it but I'm tired of hiding and running I want to be able to walk down the street and not have too look over my shoulders."

Father Juliano looked up at Robin his eyes full of tears knowing the possibility of her coming back alive was very little.

"I will pray for you and Amon, now get some rest Robin we'll be leaving in a few days." On that note Father Juliano got up kissed Robin on the forehead as she nodded her head.

Robin then proceeded to take off her glasses before she went to lie back down as Juliano left to go back to the monastery. After a few minutes of piece and quiet the nurse came into check on Robin and take her vitals. While this was going one of the hospitals orderly's dropped off a vase full of some kind of pink and white flower. Robin couldn't quite make out what kind of flower it was and reached for her glasses so she could see what exactly was being given to her. Robin gave a bright smile when she saw that they were pink and white roses.

"Excuse me, do you know who sent these?" Robin asked the orderly and was hoping to hear that they were from Bradley or Dave her friends back home in Italy. Smiling as she remembered the nice little garden the three of them started one summer when she was twelve where they planted a bush of pink and white roses.

"Yeah some dark and creepy looking guy who has black hair the length of his neck and about his mid twenties. Oh and he left a card too here." The orderly replied with a smile on his face as he handed Robin the card.

Robin's eyes widened as she took the card, _Their from Amon. _She thought to her self as she read the small card that came with the flowers which simply wished her a happy birthday.

_How does he know that its my birthday? I never told anyone. Did father Juliano mention something and if he did, Amon giving someone a gift that's not like him at all._

"Your lucky to have such a friend." The nurse said as she returned to the room with a new IV bag for Robin causing her to break her train of thought. "If I remember correctly Pink roses mean friendship and white ones mean innocence." the nurse continued to say as she hooked the new IV bag up to the IV monitor.

"Actually....." Robin said as she looked at the nurse. "Pink mean love and yellow mean friendship although you are right about the white roses."

"Oh." The nurse smiled brightly "I guess we learn something new every day."

With that the nurse left as Robin laid back down to try and get some rest. Maybe it meant nothing and they were the only roses the only flowers to be purchased in the small little gift shop. Then again........ but no she dismissed the thought as childish fancy and turned on her CD player to lull her sleep.


	2. Chpt 2 Home to SOLOMON

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter two**

**Home To Solomon**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223**

_We're late. _Amon thought angrily to himself as the taxi supposedly sped through Tokyo to get them to the airport on time. _Of all the days the power had to go out in the whole city it had to be today. Kuso I drive faster in my Audi then this and with twice as much traffic._

To Robin and Father Juliano it did seem as all of Japan was trying to get to the airport today as well and having to sit in traffic did not make them very comfortable either. When they finally reached the airport Amon and Father Juliano dashed out of the cab as they tried to find their gate. Robin was yelling for them to slow down as she hobbled along on her crutches going as fast as she could while trying to keep up with both men.

It wasn't until Amon and Father Juliano were half way to their gate that Amon had noticed Robin was missing.

"Father Juliano where's Robin?" Amon asked in a nurtural tone.

Father Juliano stopped dead in his tracks he knew sometimes even after a hunt was called off that some hunters didn't get the information until it was too late.

" She's not with you?" Father Juliano's voice was a bit panicked when he also noticed Robin was no where in sight.

Amon was about to say no when he finally saw Robin a mer two feet behind them. Her face flushed from trying to keep up with the both of them.

"Don't you give me that look young lady!" Father Juliano had scolded Robin as she approached since she clearly gave both men a look that let them know she thought they were both assholes. Which to Amon was a surpringly amusing since Robin was normally so docile and calm. In fact with in the few short months they spent working together Amon realized Robin's never yelled or swore once.

The three of them started to head to the gate Father Juliano still running a bit but Amon made sure to stay behind and keep his pace with Robin's.

" Why didn't you yell for us to slow down?'' Amon scolded

" I did you weren't listing." Robin's replied angrily in her soft voice.

Amon said nothing, continuing to walk as he quickened his pace making Robin now keep up with him which she was able to do since he wasn't running now. Amon had to admit he did understand why Robin was angry with both Father Juliano and himself though he would never tell that to her.

When they reached the gate the flight attendant looked up at them. "Your in luck we just called for final boarding."

The three of them gave a mental sigh of relief and handed the flight attendant their tickets before boarding. Once on the plane they were able to find their seats rather quickly seeing as they were the only three seats left available . Robin was supposed to have the window seat but when the three of them noticed that they were siting by an emergency exit Father Juliano took Robin's spot. Amon Then decided it would be best if he sat in the middle which left Robin the isle seat. This made her pretty happy since Robin would need the room to stretch out her broken leg and not have it crammed between the small space provide between each row of airline chairs. All Robin hoped for now was that neither Amon or Father Juliano had to get up anytime soon especially after the flight attendants made her stow her crutches in the overhead compartment.

"Welcome aboard flight 252 non stop to Florence......" The captain started his little speech as they taxied down the run way. "I'm Captain Cavino we will be cruising at an altitude of three thousand feet... So sit back and enjoy the flight."

Next the flight attendants played there five minuet safety instructional video showing them how to buckle and unbuckle their seat belts and how to use the cushions of their seats as a flotation devise. A small boy in front of them was obviously very board with the speech and kept peeking over at Robin who would smile at him from time to time. The little boy's mother had to scold him to sit down and buckled the boy's seat belt as they were about to take off.

Soon they were in the air heading home, well that is to say Father Juliano and Robin were heading home Amon on the other hand was leaving everything and everyone he knew behind.

_If you're lucky you can return in a year. _Father Juliano's words echoed in Robin's brain.

A whole year if they were lucky if SOLOMON allowed them to return and continue their work at the STN-J. Robin looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye trying to see if he showed any emotion about leaving Japan. If Amon did it sure wasn't showing through his steal grey eyes or even through his chiseled stern facial features.

Robin pretty much slept through the whole flight to Italy, waking only when the flight attendants wanted to know if she was hungry or thirsty. The little boy in front of her still peeked over at Robin from time to time smiling and giggling as he played hide and seek with her.

"Boo." Robin told the little boy with a grin.

The little boy gave a shrilled giggle and spoke in rapid Italian as he told his mother about the pretty nun behind them who was kind enough to play hide and seek with him. Robin smiled to herself as she took out her journal from her backpack which held a few items she was able to leave Japan with. Robin opened the journal carefully remembering she had a few of the petals from the roses she got while in the hospital back in Japan. Robin then rummaged through her backpack for the pen that went with her journal since it wasn't in the coils of the book where she put it. When Robin found her pen she jotted down a few thoughts about what had happened since waking in the hospital ,and finding out from Father Juliano that Amon never left her side while she was in a coma.

_30 July_

_I find it strange how Amon has kept his word to be my protector and not leaving my side even as I hung in the balance of life and death. He is a true friend I only hope he sees me in the same light and not as a ward he swore to protect........... I'm starting to question though my true feelings trying to figure out if there just the childish fancies of a 16 year old girl........ I think my up bringing in the monastery and my life here in Japan has started to have me doubt ......I hope though while in Italy I am able to clear my head and figure things out..........If there is one thing I am sure of is this I'm frightened of having to see the inquisitors at the Vatican, the faceless ones. I can only pray.......God above hear my prayer if I am to die let it be but if I am to live please protect me and the ones I love from thy enemies wrath._

Robin then closed her journal and placed it back in her bag only to then grab her cheep airline headset so she could hear some music and go back to sleep.

"Robin, Robin." Amon said as he gave her arm a gentle shake.

"mmmmm" Robin stirred awake opening her eyes and saw that everyone was mumoring and heard the un buckling of seat belts as the plane taxied its way to their gate. They had landed and she could see people hurrying about in the airport windows that shown out on the run way. Robin was so excited to be home that she forgot about her broken leg and went to stand, the pain brining her right back down into the seat.

"OW!" Robin whimpered.

"You all right Bambina?" Father Juliano asked as he handed Robin half a vicodin and a bottle water.

Robin nodded and wiped her tear filled eyes as she took her vicodin not noticing that Amon had gotten up gingerly stepping over Robin's broken leg to retrieve her crutches out of the over head compartment. Amon then helped Robin out of her seat taking her back pack and letting her go a head of him as they exited the air plane.

"Thank you Amon." Robin said as she shyly looked down to the ground waiting for the people in front of her to move

" Don't worry about it."Amon replied as he kept Robin in his sight and saw how she blushed when he spoke. Robin glanced up for a second and thought she saw something in Amon's steal gray eyes , compassion. She remembered seeing this look in his eyes only two other times once at Ravens flat when the FACTORY had attacked them. The other at the hospital when she awoke from her coma. Father Juliano cleared his throat and Robin turned her head away once again and made her way out of the air plane.

_She's only a child her manners and maturity make her seem so much older but she is still a child in so many ways. _Amon's recalled Father Juliano telling him this back at the monastery when he got back from seeing Robin at the hospital.

_I know but....but there's something about her something I can't explain Father Juliano. _Amon's thoughts still recalled the conversation, that was until he heard a young woman screech in excitement." Oh my God Robby!"

Amon soon noticed a young woman a little older then Robin probably about seventeen or eighteen years old who had long flowling red hair and blue eyes. The young woman also stood an inch or two taller then Robin and she also wore a pilgrim's dress like Robin's but the young woman had a sickly skinny apperance about her.

"Bradley!" Robin's voice seemed to smile.

" You're too skinny." Both girls said at the same time and laughed.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah don't you two ever stop talking." Another unfamiliar voice to Amon was soon heard talking to Robin as he noticed Someone else had joined the group.

"Shut up Dave." Amon heard the girls say in unison.

The young man named Dave appeared to be about twenty with brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall at least six foot with a muscular body . The young man was also wearing an STN jacket which made Amon very nervous but not Robin.

"Father Juliano did you have to bring Robin back." Dave started to say in a sarcastic tone as he went to give Robin a hug. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"Thanks Dave," Robin said as she returned Dave's hug. " Oh!" Robin exclaimed realized that Amon knew neither one of her friends from the monastery. She then took a quick glimpse back at her partner, the look in Amon's eyes said it all. Even if Robin did know who these two people where he didn't and after everything that had happened back in Japan he was not about to trust them just because she knew them.

" I'm so sorry . Amon this is Bradley and Dave. Dave, Bradley, Amon my partner back in Japan." Robin said as she introduced her friends to Amon.

Amon gave a curt nod to show he recognized there presence and said nothing. Bradley looked a little hurt but Dave being a hunter as well was able to tell what type of man Amon was right away. Cold, distant, un trusting of a new situation but loyal to a t when it came to his partner. Though Dave saw something in Amon's eyes when he looked at Robin the small wisp of a girl he regarded as a sister. Dave knew this look all to well, a look of wanting of longing to be held or even to touch the one you love. It was the same look he shared with Bradley though he would deny it in a heart beat to anyone else as he is sure Amon would too when confronted about Robin. Though Dave did hope that one day soon he and Amon would be able to go on a hunt together there was no doubt in his mind that Amon could probably kick some serious ass.

"Well shall we get going?" Father Juliano asked

" Lets besides we need to stop off and get dinner." Bradley piped up to say.

Robin looked over at Bradley and Dave hoping they weren't going to say what they were about to say. "Yeah Sister Helen cooked dinner tonight and I for one am not going to play is it dead or alive." Dave said causing Amon to raise an eyebrow as Robin made this face making it look she was gagging on something horrid. While Father Juliano shook his head mubling as he mumbled something in italian about Sister Helen needing to stay out of the kitchen.

"Wait I thought all you Italians could cook?" Amon looked at the four of them waiting for an answer.

"Well if you consider the smoke alarm going off to let you know that dinner is ready..." Robin began to say.

"I think I get it." Amon cut her off.

Robin nodded and started to walk off following Dave to his Ranger Rover provided to him by STN-HQ which was parked in the airports garage. Once at the car Amon helped Father Juliano put their things in the back of the SUV while Dave helped the girls into the car. For some reason Amon couldn't explain he got jealous of Dave when he saw him take Robin's hand and help her into the front seat.

_Just forget her Amon. _He thought to himself. _Father Juliano still intends for her to be a bride of Christ even after he realized what he did was wrong. Though why should I its her life its her choice........_

Amon's thoughts then shifted to the conversation he and Robin had in the hospital just days ago.

_"She called me her hope Amon." Robin had began to say as he looked down at her confused as to why she didn't want to run but wanted to face the Vatican's inquisition. " If I run, if we run what hope is there for witches who are good and decent people who have committed no crimes?"_

He was exhausted where did she get all this patients from this unending forgiveness and kindness from when the world had showed her so little of it.

"_ Amon I have no problem hunting witches who abuse their power, who break the law. What I have a problem with is hunting witches just because they are witches when they have broken no laws or have not hurt innocent people and society. Turning against hunters........."_

Amon remembered Robin having to pause for a moment to stay from getting angry. She more then anyone else he knew deserved to yell to scream to do what most normal people do when they are angry. Not her though not Robin she would always pause and take a breath or even pray until she was calm enough again. Sometimes he could be really jealous of his partner's self control.

_"Turning against hunters who they have trained to hunt the witches they fear because they leave SOLOMON or disobey an unlawful order. Or even the most rarest of cases cause a hunters craft became stronger."_

"Bradley..." Amon's thoughts were once again interrupted as he heard the sweet soft voice that belonged to Robin trying to get her friend's attention.

" Yeah what you want?" Bradley asked.

"The last time I wrote you and asked how you were doing you avoided the question all together." Robin said as she looked at the sickly skinny girl.

Bradley was still avoiding the question not wanting to answer and ruin her little sister's home coming. Bradley sighed and knew Robin well enough to know that she wouldn't give in until she got an answer.

"Doctor says my count is at seventy five which means I'm at risk for getting a MAC." Bradley finally answered as she looked out the window in a daze.

"A what?" Robin asked

" Mycobacterium avium complex in other words little sis PCP is the least of my worries now." Bradley said as she continued to look out the window as Robin hung her head low.

Robin knew what this all meant, she remembered when Bradley got pneumocystis pneumonia it almost killed her. Now Robin understood why Bradley didn't say anything in her last letter three months ago before Ravens flat was attacked, she didn't want Robin to worry. Robin had to fight back her tears she wouldn't cry, she would instead enjoy the time how ever little it was with her best friend and older sister.

"So now....'' Bradley continued to say. "The doctor has me on DDI, antiviral drugs and well like he's going to report it but I now also belong to the local canabus club."

Amon had pretty much ignored most of the conversation until he heard the word _canabus_.

"Canabus, as in marjuina?" Amon's tone was flat and Robin could tell there was no room for an argument. Bradley on the other hand didn't know Amon at all and well did what she did best, pick a fight.

"Yeah marjuina trust me I'm not using it to get high, I'm using it so I can eat and not throw up five minutes later."

"Its still an illegal drug here in Italy isn't it?" Amon asked in a dry tone.

"Yes and no my doctor just can't get me on medical marjuina." Bradley replied.

" Yeah what you want?" Bradley asked.

"The last time I wrote you and asked how you were doing you avoided the question all together." Robin said as she looked at the sickly skinny girl.

Bradley was still avoiding the question not wanting to answer and ruin her little sister's home coming. Bradley sighed and knew Robin well enough to know that she wouldn't give in until she got an answer.

"Doctor says my count is at seventy five which means I'm at risk for getting a MAC." Bradley finally answered as she looked out the window in a daze.

"A what?" Robin asked

" Mycobacterium avium complex in other words little sis PCP is the least of my worries now." Bradley said as she continued to look out the window as Robin hung her head low.

Robin knew what this all meant, she remembered when Bradley got pneumocystis pneumonia it almost killed her. Now Robin understood why Bradley didn't say anything in her last letter three months ago before Ravens flat was attacked, she didn't want Robin to worry. Robin had to fight back her tears she wouldn't cry, she would instead enjoy the time how ever little it was with her best friend and older sister.

"So now....'' Bradley continued to say. "The doctor has me on DDI, antiviral drugs and well like he's going to report it but I now also belong to the local canabus club."

Amon had pretty much ignored most of the conversation until he heard the word _canabus_.

"Canabus, as in marjuina?" Amon's tone was flat and Robin could tell there was no room for an argument. Bradley on the other hand didn't know Amon at all and well did what she did best, pick a fight.

"Yeah marjuina trust me I'm not using it to get high, I'm using it so I can eat and not throw up five minutes later."

"Its still an illegal drug here in Italy isn't it?" Amon asked in a dry tone.

"Yes and no my doctor just can't get me on medical marjuina." Bradley replied.

Amon scoffed, " Medical marjuina if I had a hundred yen for ever time I heard that excuse I'd be rich."

"Well let me bring you into reality." Bradley began to say as Robin cringed at the site of Amon's glare, Bradley was treading on dangerous grounds and didn't know it.

"Bradley maybe we should save this argument for later like when we are home." Robin said trying to save both Amon and Bradley from an embarrassing moment seeing how the both of them were stubborn as hell.

"NO!" Bradley and Amon yelled together.

"I would, Amon highly advise about waiting until we get to the monastery." Robin said in an almost pleading voice. The last thing she wanted was for the two people she cared most about in the world make each other feel like an idiot.

"Fine." Amon said gruffly giving into Robin as she looked at him with emerald green eyes.

After the argument was over with Dave turned on the car's radio to end the uncomfortable silence that now settled around them. everyone did have to chuckle though when Father Juliano started to complain about the music young people listened to now and days.

It was late when they got to the monastery which as Robin remembered it was neatly tucked away in the Tuscan country side. When they stepped out of the Range Rover, Robin and the other's were greeted by a plump older woman wearing a pilgrim dress just like Robin's but with a nun's habit.

"Robin look at you skinny as always come inside and eat I've been cooking all day."

A chorus of no thank yous and were still full from the food we got on the flight filled sister Helen's ears and she chuckled.

"Oh I should have know they would have fed you on the flight over, any who not like we can't have my linguine and clam sauce tomorrow."

"Uh huh yeah sure sounds great." Dave said to avoid Robin from having to answer sister Helen.

Amon just stood and watched he was slightly amused as he saw the others tip toe around sister Helen and trying not to tell her how horrible her cooking really was.

Next thing Amon knew sister Helen had rounded her attention on him something he didn't like."You Amon?''

"Hai." Was all Amon would reply.

"Good cause thanks to your brother we now have a one hundred and eighty pound rottweiler in the back yard." Sister Helen told him flatly as Amon's mood changed from pissed to shock in three seconds flat."Nagira sent my dog?"

"Unless there is another Amon thats supposed to be staying here who also has a brother named Nagira and a rotwhiler named Moses then yes your dog is here." Sister Helen said as Amon excused himself and went to the back yard. Soon everyone heard the happy bark of a dog who hadn't seen his owner in months while Robin could have sworn she heard Amon laughing.

Robin had soon settled herself back into her old bedroom that she shared with Bradley, and decided to go out to the back porch for awhile and get some fresh air. She could hear Moses in the back barking and every now and then hear Amon tell him he was a good boy or even a sharp whistle to get the dog's attention. It was funny though, Robin thought about all the time she spent with Amon at work she never noticed any dog hair on him or in his Audi. Hell he didn't even own a lint brush that would have shown evidence of Amon owning a dog. She just chalked it up to just another of his little secrets that he kept from everyone including herself at the STN-J.

After watching Amon with Moses for a few minutes she decided to speak up. " I never knew you owned a dog."

Amon spun around quickly and stared up at Robin. He hated being snuck up on and how did he miss Robin coming out into the back porch, especially since her crutches made more noise then she did? Normally he realized he would be angry at anyone else who would have done this but in Robin's case he wasn't.

"Nagira got him for me a few years back as a birthday gift said I need the company." Amon replied dryly.

Robin nodded and smiled. "He's a beautiful dog probably the most gentle rotwhiler I've ever seen."

"There not all bad its just how you raise them." Amon said as he came up the back porch steps with Moses following after him.

"How come you never told me about Bradley and Dave?" Amon asked as he stood besides Robin like he would when they were on cases and questioning witnesses or suspects.

" Dave was supposed to follow me from Italy to Japan but his orders were changed at the last minuet so I never bothered to say anything about him. Bradley though she's well....we.... the three of us that is all regard each other as siblings but Bradley is different she's special." Robin said as she looked out into the night sky.

Amon seemed to get what Robin was saying. " Like with me and Nagira in order for me to tell anyone about him I really have to trust someone."

"Something like that." Robin replied in that quiet tone of hers.

"Is that why you stopped me and her from arguing in the car?" Amon asked as Robin nodded her head, " Si."

"And your not going to tell me why either." Amon more or less stated then asked while Robin shook her head this time. "Its not my place and what she was going to tell you isn't something you say in an argument."

Amon and Robin stood their in silence for a bit enjoying the night air. Moses had seemed to wedge himself between the two of them while they were talking and was starting to push on Robin's broken leg for attention.

"Ow hey." Robin cringed as Amon scolded his dog. "Moses!" Amon's voice was stern causing his dog to look up at his master as if to say he was sorry.

"Sorry I should have warned you Moses still thinks he's a puppy and if he wants attention he'll push on your leg or what ever he can get at." Amon said in a softer tone to Robin as she nodded her head at Amon then at the dog. "Well if its the worst he'll do then I can forgive you Moses."

Robin then lightly drooped her hand down in front of Moses so he could sniff at it before she started to pet him. Moses of course was more then happy to let anyone pet him especially when Robin scratched him behind the ears.

"I never thanked you back in Japan for the roses they were lovely."Amon turned to Robin after she spoke as a smile graced his face one of the very few she had ever seen.

"I'm glad you liked them." Amon said in response.

"I saved some of the petals, I pressed them in the pages of my journal it was the only book I had that was thick enough for that." Robin stuttered and mentally kicked herself for sounding like a silly little school girl.

Soon they heard the back door open again, Bradley and Dave had also decided to come outside and enjoy the crisp clean night air. Amon watched the two as they went to stand on the opposite side of Robin, he was amazed to see how Bradley's demeanor was when she stood next to Robin. It was like role reversal to him instead of Robin leaning on someone for guidance and support it was Bradley leaning on Robin for support.

"Amon I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He heard Bradley say.

"Nothing to apologize for." Amon answered back.

Bradley seemed to smile while for once Amon seemed to want to be engaged in a conversation with someone other then his computer.

"So how did you and Dave come to live here at the monastery?" Amon asked both Dave and Bradley.

" Me oh my parents sent me here when I was like ten. They were hoping I would become a priest." Dave said with a laugh which Amon didn't seem to get.

"You see Amon." Robin chirped in, "Dave has a problem with keeping his hands to himself when there is bear breast around like at Carnival ."

"Geese thanks Robby." Dave replied dryly as Bradley piped up to embarrass Dave some more. "No Dave the thanks comes when me and Robby show Amon the video of you eating pavement."

Robin bursted out laughing as did Amon. "Ok Robin spill it."

"Robin don't you dare." She heard from Dave

''Ok then I'll tell." Bradley piped up to say and before Dave could even had a chance to protest she was running her mouth off.

"All right here's what happened well it happens every time we go to Carnival. Oh by the way you do know what Carnival is for right?" Bradley asked before she continued with the story.

"Nope not a clue." Amon replied.

"Its a celebration before lent and every year we have gone out on our own, Dave is always tackled by a plain clothed officer for grabbing at any woman who happens to be flashing one of the floats that they toss the beads off of." Bradley said while trying not to laugh.

Robin stood there leaning on the rail of the back porch she was laughing so hard and Dave just had this look on him that said I will kill you all if you don't shut up. Of course neither one of the girls did.

"I think ever since we were like what thirteen me or Bradley have looked at one another asking where's Dave." Robin said as she realized she had never heard or seen Amon laugh so hard in his life. Then again Amon had never heard of anyone being as stupid well maybe Nagira but not stupid enough to repeat the same stunt every year. Tough with Nagira you never could tell.

Dave though was not to happy with either Robin or Bradley at the moment and his opinion of Amon was starting to go form good to bad.

"Yeah Ok you guys ha ha very funny now." Dave was irked they could tell but Bradley continued to press on.

"Well is it our fault your a dumb ass?" Bradley had asked as Dave still continued to give them all the you are so dead look.

After a few seconds Amon had gotten his composure back and turned his attention to Bradley.

"What about you? How did you come to live here at the monastery?"

Bradley looked down now she didn't like telling her story but after embarrassing Dave it was only right that she herself told Amon why she lived at a SOLOMON run monastery when she was neither a nun or a hunter.

"My mom died when I was small about five yeah five thats how old I was when I came to live here." Bradley said with a far off tone in her voice.

"Oh," Amon said as he looked out into the night "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not finished." Bradley said with a sad look on her face.

"Its a celebration before lent and every year we have gone out on our own, Dave is always tackled by a plain clothed officer for grabbing at any woman who happens to be flashing one of the floats that they toss the beads off of." Bradley said while trying not to laugh.

Robin stood there leaning on the rail of the back porch she was laughing so hard and Dave just had this look on him that said I will kill you all if you don't shut up. Of course neither one of the girls did.

"I think ever since we were like what thirteen me or Bradley have looked at one another asking where's Dave." Robin said as she realized she had never heard or seen Amon laugh so hard in his life. Then again Amon had never heard of anyone being as stupid well maybe Nagira but not stupid enough to repeat the same stunt every year. Tough with Nagira you never could tell.

Dave though was not to happy with either Robin or Bradley at the moment and his opinion of Amon was starting to go form good to bad.

"Yeah Ok you guys ha ha very funny now." Dave was irked they could tell but Bradley continued to press on.

"Well is it our fault your a dumb ass?" Bradley had asked as Dave still continued to give them all the you are so dead look.

After a few seconds Amon had gotten his composure back and turned his attention to Bradley.

"What about you? How did you come to live here at the monastery?"

Bradley looked down now she didn't like telling her story but after embarrassing Dave it was only right that she herself told Amon why she lived at a SOLOMON run monastery when she was neither a nun or a hunter.

"My mom died when I was small about five yeah five thats how old I was when I came to live here." Bradley said with a far off tone in her voice.

"Oh," Amon said as he looked out into the night "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not finished." Bradley said with a sad look on her face.

"You see everyone finds it weird that the church even took me in especially one ran by SOLOMON when I have no afilation with either organization. I'm not a nun by choice and I'm not a hunter cause SOLOMON won't accept me." Bradley told him in a very straight froward manner.

"Why won't SOLOMON accept you as a hunter?" Amon asked surprisingly.

"Remember what I was talking about in the car MAC and PCP?" Bradley asked while Amon nodded his head in response.

"Well you see you can only get those illnesses if you have HIV." Bradley paused for a moment to see if Amon would run in the other direction like most people did when she had to tell them about her sickness. She was surprised that he didn't and continued to tell Amon her sad story. "My mom when she was about nineteen or twenty got into a car accident and it damn near killed her and she needed blood transfusions or she would have defiantly died the night of her accident. Back then when my mom was in that car accident donated blood was not tested for HIV or AIDS."

Now Amon was glad Robin had stopped the argument in the car ride to the monastery if he had heard this while arguing he would have felt like such an ass. "So the medicine and stuff you were talking about earlier...."

"Yeah thats what its for my t-cells are at seventy five and if I'm lucky I'll live past Christmas." Bradley's voice sounding sad yet determined at the same time to prove the doctors wrong.

"I still don't get it though..." Amon started to say. " Why do you live here then and not with your family?"

Bradley sighed this was the part that hurt the most even with her two best friends in the whole world by her side she hated telling this part more then telling people she had HIV. "Because my grandparents are pompous show offs. They give millions to SOLOMON and to Aids research but when their own daughter and granddaughter were diagnosed with this disease, oh no God for bid they actually have anyone in the family with Aids. That and they didn't like the fact that my mom who they as in my grandparents let SOLOMON use as a gunie pig for one of there experiments didn't like the fact my mother didn't know who my father was."

Robin knew the pain all to well now after finding out the truth in the FACTORY and from Father Juliano about her own parents. Robin leaned over to give Bradley a hug and with no words spoken between the two girls Bradly felt comforted and proud that Robin was her sister.


	3. Chpt 3 The Inquisition

Hey you guys this is just a real quick edit since some glitch was brought to my attention about chpt 3. so re submiting it. Its not as well edited as the rest of the story just really a real quick fix and have the chpt make sense again. So thank you Laura for pointing this out to me and well here it is again guys lol hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 3**

**The Inquisition**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223**

Robin didn't get much sleep that night nor was she able to take a nice long hot bath to calm her nerves due to her leg being in a cast. She tossed and turned all night, plagued by nightmares and decided to give up entirely on any sleep at four thirty in the morning. Robin soon got up and out of bed while trying to be as quiet as a mouse so not to wake Bradley. She then went into their shared bathroom to wash and dress seeing how she was getting an early start to the day. Obviously Robin wasn't as quiet as she thought she was when she saw Bradley standing in the bathroom door.

"You know Robin, I still don't get that hair do of yours." Bradley teased while Robin mumbled something as she brushed her teeth that Bradley couldn't quite make out.

"What Robby?" The girn on Bradley's face let Robin know her older sister was still teasing.

" I said you're the one who got me started on it." Robin was finally able to clearly say when she finished brushing her teeth.

"Oh yeah," Bradley chuckled. "Like when we were ten for that costume party the church held."

Robin nodded as she got her shoe on. "Yeah. Been hooked on it ever since."

Bradley could tell Robin was hiding something from her but couldn't quite figure it out. She knew Robin was in some serious trouble with SOLOMON but wouldn't tell her anything about it. The only people who knew what was going on today was Amon, Dave, Father Juliano and of course Robin.

"Walk with me to the church? I need to pray." Robin asked her best friend and older sister with a warm and comforting smile more for herself then for Bradley.

Bradley smiled and obliged her life long friend and little sister. They walked silently on the monastery grounds to the church, both of them wearing their pilgrim dresses. The sun now starting to peek through the early morning sky while the crisp fall air nipped at there cheeks. Bradley opened the door for Robin and they both quietly entered the church, dipping the tips of their fingers into the holy water and making the sign of the cross before sitting in the back pew since Robin could not kneel. While saying their prayers, Robin's thoughts drifted back to that night in the FACTORY in Zaizen's office as Amon's words filled her head.

"_God does not abandon any of his children."_ Then why was she so afraid of her inquisition today?

Amon would be there, going through the same thing and Dave along with Father Juliano would be in the back watching everything on the monitors. She was thankful for Dave for giving her and Amon the heads up on how many inquisitor's there would be in the room.

" _There will be three inquistors in each room, one to ask questions, one to use his or her craft to trap you deep into your subconscious and make you confront your darkest fear, the last is there if you fail the first two." _Dave voice had filled Robin's head as he told them what was to come, causing Robin to become more scared then she was all ready and for Amon to become more agitated. Dave could clearly see this and tired his best to reassure both his little sister and Amon."_ I don't like it anymore than the two of you do. And ever since they put out the hunt on Robin, I haven't trusted anyone at SOLOMON at all."_

_"None of us do." _She remembered Amon saying. _"But Robin has a point, it's either this or look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives. I for one am not going to be hunted and maybe..." _Robin then remembered how Amon looked at her and right in front of Dave. Of all the times Amon could have looked at her with such caring and compassion of all the times she had to blush like a little school girl. She knew it wasn't intentional, Amon has always had that effect on her. _"Maybe she's right and after what happened in Japan, SOLOMON will change and hopefully for the better."_

"Hello? Robin earth to Robin. Is anyone home." Bradley smiled as she recognized the look on Robin's face when she realized she was lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry Bradley." Robin said with a slight blush on her face as Bradley helped Robin with her crutches.

"It should be me helping you." Robin said as Bradley lifted her up.

"Well, when that leg of your's is all better then you can but for now shut up and stop looking a gift horse in the mouth." Bradley replied as she flashed Robin a smile.

With that both girls exited the church and started to sing there favorite song as they walked back to the monastery.

"_And now my charms are all o'er thrown and what strength I haves mine own Which is faint: now T'is true I must be here released by you."_

The sky was still a bit sunny but monastery's grounds were foggy and the girls singing had caught Amon's attention along with Moses who ran to the window and started to bark. Amon had to pet Moses to calm him down watching Robin and Bradley walk up the drive.

"If this were Ireland, I would swear I was hearing a nymph or fairy sing." Amon turned his head slightly to tell Moses.

Robin's voice, he realized, was more enchanting and powerful especially when singing and of all the songs in the world she had to like was _Prospero's Speech. _He remembered having to read the _Tempest_ and recite _Prospero's Speech_ in English class when he was about Robin's age in a SOLOMON run boarding school. The words captured him then just as much as the did now as he listened to Robin sing them.

"Fire craft my ass, obviously SOLOMON never paid much attention to her voice. It can melt the hardest of hearts...like mine." He continued to listen to the girls sing as they walked up the drive and into the monastery.

"_Which pierces so that it assaults Mercy itself and frees all faults. As you from your crimes pardon'd be let your indulgence set me free."_

_"Most hunters that do see the faceless ones never come back." _Father Juliano's words from her childhood echoed in Robin's brain as Dave drove the three of them to the Vatican.

Bradley had to stay behind, she was not employed by SOLOMON so had to miss out on this trip to Rome. Robin still did not tell Bradley what was going on trying to spare her friend the fear she was feeling. Bradley, being Bradley though, was able to pick up by the way Robin and the others were acting that something was wrong and that it had to do with SOLOMON. Before Robin left Bradley gave her the strongest reassuring hug she could. "I'll pray for you and Amon."

"Thank you Bradley, that means a lot." Robin cleared her throat and put on her bravest face. "I'll see you when I get home." She lied she didn't know if she would be coming home.

When they arrived at the Vatican, Robin and Amon walked as one condemned to death, Amon not really showing it as much as Robin did. Dave came up to her tugging slightly at Robin's arm to get her attention. "It will be all right Robby, just remember me and Father Juliano will be in the back monitoring the inquisition. "

Robin nodded she knew Dave was trying to be helpful but it didn't help much. If anything, it made her more afraid, afraid that they would end up watching her execution. Amon could tell that Robin was visibly shaken and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "Don't show them any fear, you're the one who controls the inquisition, not them."

Robin just nodded her head some more, not able to find her voice as Dave and Father Juliano showed them to the main waiting area. They both then gave Robin and Amon a few more words of encouragement before departing to where the monitors were, where all Dave and Father Juliano could do was just sat back and watch, while praying for the best.

They both waited for more than an hour, which normally would piss Amon off to no avail, but not today he could afford to get angry.

"I think...I'm going to be sick." Robin said as she jolted out of her seat.

Amon looked up and saw Robin hobble as fast as she could to the women's room. She didn't make it all the way inside and ended up vomiting in the trash bin. She heard Amon's footsteps come up behind her, helping Robin stand since she was having a hard time balancing herself on those damn crutches and the trash bin. Once she was able to brace herself Amon let go of her and walked further into the women's room grabbing some paper towels before going over to the sink, turning on the water and damping the paper towel. He returned to Robin's side placing the damp paper towel around her neck.

"Just stand here a minute, give yourself some time to calm down." Amon told her while slightly nodding her head.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say.

After a few minutes, Robin gathered her nerves and hobbled over to the sink to clean up a bit and rinse her mouth out before leaving the bathroom and going back to her seat.

What Robin and Amon didn't know was that their inquisition had started the minute they walked into the small building on the Vatican's grounds. The six inquisitors that were there to question them were very impressed with the both of them. They have never seen two partners in SOLOMON so loyal to each other. They were even more impressed at how they waited, which according to their clocks was three hours without getting angry. After a few more minutes of discussion, the six inquisitors split into two groups of three, three inquisitors for each just as Dave told them, one to question them, one who would use a psychic craft on them and two executioner's.

_Today though, _The two executioner's thought, _we might not be needed, then again we just might._

Robin and Amon were led down a dark hallway lit by candle light by an assistant to the faceless ones.

"Wait here until you are called in." The assistant ordered them.

Robin and Amon nodded there heads, doing as they were told as the assistant left them there. Not soon after wards the door to the right of them opened up.

" Amon-san?" One of the inquisitor's called out.

" Hai." Amon replied.

" Enter. " The inquisitor instructed as Amon stepped in the old door closed with a thud while at the same time the door to the left of Robin opened up.

" Robin Sena? " Another inquisitor called out.

" Si." Robin replied in a voice she tried to show she was calm and not afraid.

" Enter." Robin did as she was told and walked into the dark room, which just like the hallway, was dimly lit by candle light. The only thing either Amon or Robin could see in there integration rooms was a chair and three hooded figures. The inquisitor kept their heads bent slightly down like a monk in prayer, their eyes burning holes into them.

"Please sit." Robin gulped and did as she was told while the first inquisitor stepped forward and started question giving only a minute to answer.

"And why was the arch of the coven never handed over to SOLOMON as you were instructed to do." The inquisitor asked in a tone that would frightened the most seasoned of hunters.

" My orders were to hold on to the accranum of the craft until I was contacted by a SOLOMON agent." Robin replied with an innocence and honesty that only she could posses.

"Were you not weary of your partners powers?" The inquisitor asked Amon.

"At first yes I was." His cold reply matched that of the inquisitor.

"Then why did you not kill your partner?" Both Amon and Robin were asked this question neither one of them could answer they didn't want to think of the what if. What if she did burn him to ash or if he pulled the trigger. These were questions that bothered the both of them late at night when they couldn't sleep that neither one wanted to ask nor did they want to know the answer too.

"Well we're waiting." the inquisitor was grown rather impatient, " Why did you not kill your partner?"

Robin turned her head away from the inquisitor as a single tear fell from her eye. " I couldn't."

" What was that Ms. Sena, you couldn't?" The inqusitor's tone was stern yet mocking at the same time. "Come now with a craft as powerful as yours you couldn't kill a mere seed when you successfully killed two of SOLOMONS most seasoned and trained hunters. You want us to believe you couldn't kill Amon?"

Robin looked up at her inquisitor, her eyes shining with unshed tears as the thought of killing Amon sadden her greatly. " I just couldn't I knew when he came to where I was hiding with his gun drawn he meant me no harm that he was investigating not hunting. Even if he was truly hunting me when he came to where I was hiding I still would not have unleashed my craft on him. He has my absolute trust, he's my watch dog."

" So Amon you're telling us a mere witch a child at that too made you think twice about pulling the trigger?" The inquisitors mocking tone was really starting to get on Amon's nerves as he glared coldly at the robed figure.

" Why don't you answer us Amon is it because you liked watching Robin kill those hunters and even that witch Masuda? Or maybe you like it when Robin abuses her power?"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Amon's temper getting the best of him as he yelled at the inquisitor. " She's not like that. Robin Sena is not like any other witch I have met she's kind and caring. She can feel the sadness of those around her of other witches. She's not the kind of person who would let such immense power to corrupt her. That and if she ever felt like she was losing control of her craft she would take her own life before she became a danger to herself and others."

The inquisitor stopped their questions while thinking how interesting this was all turning out to be. Never in all their years at SOLOMON had they ever seen two partners so loyal to each other. Both partners knew that each was a master in there skills; Amon his weapons and Robin her craft. They foundered what to ask next though the answers both Amon and Robin gave plus their behavior towards one another made them think that maybe they saw each other as more then just partners. When the first set of inquisitors could not think of anything else to ask both Amon and Robin they motioned for the second set of inquisitors to step forth. Before Amon and Robin knew it they were hit with the second inquisitors craft and locked in a battle to face there most inner demons.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Dave yelled as he jumped to his feet feeling helpless as he watched what was going on in the monitoring room.

"I know Dave, I know ." Father Juliano started to say. " But the order comes from Headquarters its out of my hands. They've made it through the wait and the questions if they can make it past the second inquisitor then they pass. If they make it past this they'll go through retraining, homing in on their skills as master hunters. Remember what happened in Japan is bringing a lot of change to SOLOMON.''

"Yeah well.." Dave began "It should be their boss sitting through this not them, not Robby."

"And he paid with his life for betraying SOLOMON. Now David, sit down." Father Juliano ordered as Dave did as he was told to do. He didn't like it though as he watched the monitors all he could think was _This is bullshit._

Robin and Amon sat in the integration room, silent and in a trance like state, while the inquisitors watched to see what would happen next as Robin and Amon confronted their deepest and darkest fears. If the both of them passed this part of the inquisition then they passed the test and would be able to retrain.

Amon was brought back to the memory of his mother, a beautiful Japanese British woman with beautiful gray caring eyes and a voice as soft as Robin's. The image didn't last long as he was then thrown to the day he tried to forget and keep buried deep down so it would never resurface.

"Amon, where are you going?" His mother's voice flooded his memory.

"Outside to play mommy." He heard his eight year old self reply.

"Did you clean your room like your father told you too?" His mother asked.

Amon watched his memory watched the child he once was and started to plea with the small boy who of course could not hear him but he had to try.

"Don't say it, just go, go and clean your room." He told his memory "If you don't say it, she won't awake, we won't lose her. We won't lose our family, our friends, our safety net...We won't lose..."

It was too late his memory the small child he once was said those four fateful words that brought Amon's world crashing all around him. "Well, dad's not here."

It was happening all over again and he was powerless to stop it, his mother had awakened to her powers. He watched as his mothers soft voice that was going to yell at him turned into a sonic boom and sent him flying across the kitchen and smack up against the wall. The next thing Amon knew, SOLOMON agents had swarmed the house, he didn't know then that they were being watched, he was too little to understand. He watched the SOLOMON agents surround his mother, no wait, they weren't surrounding his mother anymore, they were surrounding him. It was Amon's deepest and darkest fear; he feared awaking.

Amon's mind was still trapped in his fears as he watched his friends at the STN-J surround him, pointing their orbo guns at him...that is, all but one hunter did. He didn't notice it at the time but Robin had come up to him and loosely placed her arms around his shoulders like she did to Sakaki when he was attacked by single eye. Amon started to calm down when Robin did this as he heard her tell him that it would be ok, that he would be ok.

"Robin." Amon called out in a hushed voice as she smiled at him and said nothing, the vision of Robin was now fading away.

Amon was now facing the dark room again that the inquisitors were in the craft had been broken, he had passed. The inquisitors along with Father Juliano and Dave had picked up on Amon calling out Robin's name while he was in his trance. Both the second and third inquisitors had stepped back into the shadows leaving the first to question Amon one last time.

"Your partner, if she fails, what will you do to SOLOMON?" The inquisitor asked, his tone nurtural.

"It only took a handful of us to take down the Factory before SOLOMON agents attacked." Amon said, his voice like ice, "You kill Robin and I will personally see to SOLOMON's demise."

The inquisitor nodded and started to leave the room. "You will wait here until your partner is done." With that the inquisitors left Amon alone and with his thoughts.

Across the hall, Robin was still facing her worst fear yet again and she was starting to take to long. Dave and Father Juliano started to worry because if Robin couldn't escape, couldn't face her fear the inquisitors would kill her.

It was like the dream Robin had when she was in a coma, the feeling of being trapped in complete and total darkness had consumed her once again. Robin stumbled through the dark trying to find her way out while praying.

"_The Lord is my Sheppard, I will not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil. for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointment my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen_."

Robin then found herself walk out of the darkness and into a church. She saw something up ahead at the alter and walked to it, it was a coffin but not just any coffin it was hers.

"Oh God!" she gasped "Not again. No, not again."

BANG! the church doors swung open and everyone she ever knew came in and circled her coffin looking down at her.

"Why are we even here?" She heard Dojima ask.

"Who knows and who cares." Came the reply from Michael.

"Who is she anyway?" Master Yuji then asked.

Robin stood there with tears in her eyes. "I've been forgotten."

"SNAP OUT OF IT ROBIN!" Dave was once again yelling at the monitors and this time Father Juliano did nothing to stop him as they both watched in horror, the third inquisition made his way closer and closer so he could kill Robin. It was taking her too long to face her deepest fear, loneliness and being forgotten.

"Her name is Robin." Robin spun around to see Amon walk up and approach the group surrounding her coffin. "She was one of the best hunters we've seen here at the STN-J and she was above all else our friend."

Robin in her trance stretched out her arm though in her mind she was reaching out for Amon and lightly took hold of his hand. "Thank you Amon."

Dave and Father Juliano sighed in relief and wiped the tears away from their eyes. They had watched and heard every thing. The second and third inquisitors had stepped back leaving the first to ask Robin one more question. That didn't matter to them though she passed, Robin had passed.

"How well do you trust your partner Ms. Sena? The inquisitor asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"As I said earlier he is my watch dog, if anyone is to take my life its him." Robin stated truthfully .

The inquisitor nodded his head and told Robin that she could leave. When Robin stepped out of the room she saw that Amon was out in the hallway waiting for her. As soon as Amon realized it was Robin and not an inquisitor that had stepped out he swooped Robin into his arms holding her close, seeing that she was ok...that they were ok. Robin was a bit surprised by his actions but didn't pull back, she stood there wrapping her arms around Amon as best she could with her crutches. Robin rested her head on his chest neither one of them saying anything and enjoying what was to them anyway a private moment.

A few moments later they heard footsteps, running footsteps coming in their direction, pulling apart, Amon gently shoving Robin behind him to protect her. For all he knew it could be the inquisitors changing their minds and coming to kill the both of them. If it was, Robin was also ready to use her craft on them too.

It wasn't though; it was Dave running and skidding in their direction almost taking a spill as he rounded the corner. When he had reached them Dave gave Robin a hug the type you would see a brother give to his sister.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Robby!" Dave said his voice all emotional and tears running down his cheeks.

"You were scared?" Robin said in a relieved chuckle.

"Yeah," Dave began to say. " You ever scare me like that again and I am so going to kick your ass."

Amon had to chuckle at this even with Robin on crutches there was no way Dave could kick her ass especially after he taught her some of his signature moves.

"Well Dave, you would have to catch me first." Robin said as she started to tease.

"Yeah well," Dave had stopped being so emotional, returning to his normal self. "That won't be so hard, you are on crutches."

Robin nodded and gave Dave a smirk. "True but I could always set your foot on fire so I could get a good head start."

The three of them laughed and Amon loosely wrapped his arm around Robin's waist. She was exhausted Amon could tell just by how she rested her head on his arm.

"Are we able to go home now?" Robin asked Dave.

"Yeah, in a few minutes. Let's get to the main lobby, we need to wait for father Juliano." Dave said as Robin gave him a weak smile.

She felt her eyes getting heavy with sleep and by the time father Juliano had finished giving his report to Headquarters over the phone Robin had passed out. When father Juliano finally got to the main lobby he told Dave to go pull his Range Rover around as Amon was about to wake up Robin until he saw Father Juliano shake his head.

"Let her rest, one of us can carry her out to the car." Father Juliano spoke in a quite tone so not to disturb Robin's slumber while Amon nodded in agreement.

Father Juliano sat next to the both of them clearing his throat before talking with Amon. "Headquarters wants you two to report for retraining by the end of October. Robin will be out of her cast by then and hopefully completed her physical therapy."

Amon nodded he knew there was something else. "And?"

"Well, you two get to remain partners. The inquisitors feel you two are able to keep each other in balance." Father Juliano said.

" That can't be all." Amon began to say. " You know as much as I do SOLOMON is never lenient with their punishments."

" True as this may be but because of what happened back in Japan SOLOMON HQ figures its just easier to give the SOLOMON branch back in Japan a formal ass chewing and retraining along with the STN-J of course." Father Juliano said, then gave Amon a look one he hadn't used since Maria brought home Toudo.

"Amon, as much as I had intended for Robin to be a bride of Christ, I know now it is not possible. I've asked you to forget about her but I also see that's no longer possible as well since SOLOMON wants you two to stay partners. I will, however, say this; I am her grandfather Amon, and she is my only living relative which means I have no problem going to prison."

Now normally it's not like Amon to cower but when dealing with Father Juliano, he tended to make an exception. "I understand."

"Good." Was all the response Father Juliano gave.

They sat in silence a few minutes longer, waiting for Dave to pull the car around. Amon looked at the sleeping girl that rested her head on his arm and thought how much she still looked like an angel when sleeping. Dave then stepped into the main waiting area taking Robin's crutches so that Amon could carry her out to the car. When he went to place Robin in the backseat she started to stir awake.

"Amon?" Robin asked through a sleep filled voice.

"Sh, go back to sleep." Amon whispered to her.

"We'll be able to go back to Japan soon right?" Even in sleep Robin still had a million and one questions to ask.

"Soon enough, now go back to sleep." Amon said in a tone that a parent would use when speaking with a child. Granted Robin did do as she was told, not waking until Moses ran into her room sticking his cold nose in her face the following morning.


	4. Chpt 4 The truth about Bradly

Hey guys here are the next few chpts and some poems as well. To those who have reviewed thanks they mean a lot to me. To those who were in the middle of reading the story sorry guys but the bad grammer and all was just eating away at me so I'm really sorry if I intrupted up your reading especially if you were up to chpt 16 but don't worry chpt 16 and beyond are in the middle of being edited (chpt 16 is just about done) and they'll be up again soon enough.

**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 4 **

**The truth about Bradley**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223 **

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, it was now mid October giving Robin and Amon less then two weeks left before they went back to SOLOMON Headquarters for retraining. Robin was now thankfully free of the cast that once supported her shattered right leg. She was also very thankful that today was her last day of physical therapy. Amon noticing that over the past month and a half how Robin had regained the use of her leg rather quickly as he recalled doctors visits that showed the x-rays of Robin's shattered leg and all the screws the surgeons back in Japan had to use just so it would heal correctly. He chalked Robin's quick recovery to her age though Amon was also pretty sure that being the Eve had something to do with it as well.

Therapy for Robin wasn't all that easy at first as she reflected back on her first few visits, how she would fall after only taking a few steps even when holding on to the parallel bars. Robin's friends were always at her side though, especially Amon. He was with her literally every step of the way encouraging her and motivating her always pushing the bar higher and Robin always met it with great stride.

"Come on Robby! Each step you don't take, my clothes come off!" Dave jokingly yelled at the end of the parallel bars doing a stupid little striptease dance while removing his STN over coat.

"Dave, I will pay you to keep them on." Robin said through her giggles.

Bradley and Amon also had to laugh at this, mainly Amon, it reminded him too much of Nagira. He didn't know why though, they weren't that close but he could seriously see his older brother doing something like this. Everything that Dave did Amon realized reminded him of Nagira and it was causing him to miss the pain in the ass.

"You know..." Robin begin to say while looking straight at Amon, "I think the next e-mail we get from your brother, I'll invite him to Italy so he can come and meet Dave."

Amon stopped laughing and looked straight at Robin giving her a cold yet daring look. "You wouldn't."

"Maybe." Robin said as she took a few steps. "Or maybe I all ready have." Amon just sat there jaw agape Robin was never one to play jokes on anyone.

"Oh boy look at the time. Hey Dave, time for us to go before we're late for my appointment." Bradley said and Dave caught on to what she was getting at.

"Yeah you're right, hey Robby we'll meet you guys here when Bradley's done with her appointment." Dave said as he fixed his coat while heading towards the door.

Robin was about to protest as her two best friends ran out of the physical therapist building, leaving her with a very upset Amon. Amon meanwhile had walked right up to Robin and was staring down at her while she averted her eyes from his cold stare.

"You didn't?!" Amon's voice was stern and Robin could no longer keep up her joke.

"No I didn't." Her soft voice melting away the anger and coldness that had surrounded Amon just moments before. He finally sighed in relief.

"Good, cause I don't know if I could handle both Nagira and Dave at the same time." Amon said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Robin giggled as she took a few more steps while looking up at Amon. "You're right, the two of them together would be disastrous."

"Yeah it would be, but I have to admit that was a pretty good joke." Amon said as he nodded in agreement.

Robin blushed and looked away it wasn't like Amon to compliment well anyone let alone her. "Well, I did tell you I would get you back for that joke you told when I was in the hospital."

_Leave it to a woman to remember something like that. _Amon thought to himself as he watched Robin finish her exercise on the parallel bars.

He watched Robin turn the body suit and sweat pants she wore that day, flattered her body showing a very toned and flexible Robin; not the scrawny wisp of a girl that her pilgrims dress normally did. He watched in amazement how her body seemed to move in one fluid motion like a gymnast or ballet dancers would. At the same time, Amon wouldn't have been at all surprised if he found out if Robin did one or both activities as a child.

Amon also knew Robin would do fine on the physical aspects of her training, something she was very worried about. He had caught her one morning in her room doing stomach crunches after morning prayer. He didn't mean to though, she had woke him up from a very nice deep sleep with her radio blaring out some Italian goth band. He of course had every intention to go into Robin's room and yell but couldn't. It was funny to Amon to see such a small thing working out when what Robin really needed was a little weight. Granted it was even funnier to see the look on Robin's face when Amon came in while Moses made a b-line for her. There was no doubt in his mind that between her physical therapy and her own work out schedule, she would out do all the females and about half the men at the retraining camp.

"Well, you're all done with your therapy, good luck at training." Amon heard the doctor say as he scribbled something down in Robin's medical chart.

"Thank you Dr. Stanco." Robin said as she was preparing to leave.

Robin then grabbed her sweat jacket that matched her pants heading out with Amon into the crisp fall air. It was now late in the afternoon and the wind had picked up a bit but it didn't bother them much. The sun was still out and it shown right on top of them. Robin went into her pocket to grab a scrunchie to pull back her hair as it got caught up in the wind. Amon's heart seemed to stop as he watched the golden honey locks on her head sway in the wind and sunlight.

"You hungry?" Amon asked as Robin smiled and nodded her head "Yeah I think I could go for a hamburger about now."

"All right, let's go. I think the cafeteria is still open. " Amon then handed Robin the cell phone that was in his coat pocket so she could call Dave and let him know were they could find the both of them when they left from Bradley's appointment.

Ever since they left Vatican City unharmed, Amon had always kept an arm around Robin or held her hand when they walked. Robin kind of liked it, it did nothing but to fuel the childish thoughts that went through her head.

_He's your partner, not your lover Robin! _She would mentally scold herself. _Then why does holding his hand feel so natural? Aghh what am I thinking? I'm promised to God. Though I am starting to wonder if that's what I really want now. _Some days Robin realized it wasn't easy being her.

"I don't get you." Amon stated as Robin ate her hamburger.

"What don't you get?" Robin asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"How is it that you can eat a greasy hamburger with a baked potato and wash it all down with a sports drink." Amon asked in a dry tone.

Robin laughed. With Amon it had always been black or white...or in this case greasy food vs healthy food. He was never one to mix the two if he ate greasy fast food which was normally the case when they would be working late. Amon would never order the healthy items most fast food chains were adding to their menus. However, when they would go over to Harry's with the rest of the STN-J he would always order Sushi no more, no less with just a little wasabie.

"Well I have to keep my girlish figure some how." Robin teased.

Amon nodded as he also started to laugh. "I don't see how you are worried about that with all the coffee you drink. I'm sure you could run a marathon with out breaking a sweat."

"I don't know about that but maybe a jog around the block a good four or five times before I need a refill." Robin continued to tease while Amon smiled at his partner as he ate his chicken noodle soup while trying not to slurp the noodles like he would have back in Japan.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin started to hum _Prospero's speech _and for the second time that day, Robin made his heart stop. He wondered at times if Robin really knew what she did to him or even how much she meant to him. What was it that had him so intrigued about Robin? Ever since they had left Japan, Amon's cold and uncaring exterior had been melting away unless Robin was threatened. He didn't have to guess when this started he just couldn't pin point where it started. When did he start to realize he had feelings for her? Was it when he broke up with Touko? Their relationship had never been a solid one it was just two people being together just to be together. He thought back to that day when he had called her and told Touko that he didn't want to see her anymore only to have Robin show up moments later with food in tow for him. Or was it the day he helped her escape? He had planed her capture, even tried to hunt her but he couldn't follow through with it especially after reading the letter she had gotten from Father Juliano. Hell, he almost kissed her that day and kind of regretted not doing so either. Or was it that day in Nagira's office when he held a gun to her, telling her why he had hunted her in the first place? Was it when Robin told him she trusted in his heart? That day he saw Robin started to give in and let SOLOMON win. It didn't matter anyways, he was with Robin. They leaned on each other for their strength and they had each other's trust.

_Then why can't I tell her how I truly feel about her? _Amon had thought to himself.

Amon reached out for her hand and held it gently. Robin blushed as she felt the warmth and sorrow in his hands like she did when she was in the hospital.

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough for saving my life Amon." Robin's words were sweet and sincere, yet they cut through him like a thousand knives...still unable to shake the guilt away.

"You' re alive, that's all that matters." Amon replied as he looked into her eyes.

Robin gave him a half smile as she blushed, lowering her head so Amon's trained eyes could not see. He leaned over a bit placing his hand on her chin lifting Robin's head up so he could look into her emerald green eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"Um...... Uh.... Thank you Amon." Robin was in shock she didn't know what to say and for once was glad to be interrupted by Dave and Bradley.

"Well he's a God damn quack." Dave's raised voice could be heard as they entered the cafeteria.

"Will you lower your voice? The dying would like to pass into the next life with some peace and quiet." Robin looked up at Bradley as she walked up to join them at the table.

"Not good huh?" Robin asked.

"Robby, when is any news the doctor gives me good?" Bradley replied as she sat down.

"Ahhh touché." Robin said as she sipped on her sports drink.

Dave was muttering angrily in Italian as he jabbed his fork into the salad he had gotten. Robin and Bradley gave an exasperated sigh as they rolled their eyes. Robin then leaned back realizing she was closer to Dave than Bradley was, scooting her chair ever so slightly so not to make a sound before kicking Dave's chair. At the very moment she did that, Dave stared Robin down with a pissed off look on his face, which in turn had Amon doing the same to Dave.

"The Fuck Robby! " Dave yelled.

"Will you shut up already? You do this every time we come to the hospital." Robin shot back as Dave groaned and gave his full attention to Robin. While Amon admitted to himself that not only was he shocked but impressed, Robin actually had a temper.

"No I won't." Dave said shortly.

"Then stop volunteering to bring Bradley up to her appointments since every time you bring her up here and she gets surprise bad news from the doctors all you do is complain." Robin snapped.

"Well you would too..." Dave started to yell while Amon was getting ready to punch him. "If you saw day after day what Bradley has to go through......"

"ENOUGH!" Bradley yelled as she slammed her weak hands down at the table causing everyone to jump.

"I am tired of you two always fighting every time I come back from a doctors visit! I'm dying, have been since the day the both of you met me dammit and there is nothing the doctors can do about it. IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT!" With that Bradley stormed off Robin and Dave giving each other a now look what you have done glare.

" Bradley wait." Robin said as she got up jogging to catch up with her.

Amon sat there with Dave who still had half a scowl on his face and a look of concern in his brown eyes for Bradley. Amon found it kind of funny that this was the first time he ever noticed that look in Dave's eyes. How could he have missed it for all these months? It was the same look he gave to Robin when she was around.

"Dave....." Amon looked at the young hunter who was fighting back the tears that filled his eyes.

"What Amon?!" Dave's tone took on a familiar one cold and emotionless just like his.

"Bradley's got a point, she is dying."Amon said calmly.

"Well she wouldn't be if SOLOMON didn't abandon her. Robin wasn't the only experiment of Toudo's." Dave's replied his voice a mix of anger and sadness.

Amon nearly coughed up his soup when he heard this, " What?!"

"Yeah..." Dave began, "Father Juliano found out from Bradley's grandparents that it was Toudo who approached them to see if Isabella, Bradley's mom would participate in some experiments. They needed young healthy women to help with the project. It happened only months before Maria and Toudo were married and moved to Japan, nine months to be exact."

Amon sat there in shock, if he heard Dave correctly, how many more of Toudo's "experiments" under SOLOMON's orders were really out there and alive? "Then, they really are sisters? Well, half sisters."

Dave nodded his head, "That's right, except Bradley was the test to see if they could actually manipulate an embryo and fetus to their sick and twisted desires."

Amon listened carefully to what was being said. He knew SOLOMON had started genetic research five years before anyone else. It really wasn't too hard to believe that SOLOMON would test to see if an "experiment" like Robin would work. Amon took it all in and filed it away, who knows? He could be able to use this one day if SOLOMON ever decided to turn against him and Robin again. He had to find out more and continued to question Dave.

"I see, but how do you know all this?" Amon asked while trying not to sound as if he were integrating Dave.

"Who do you think SOLOMON sent to kill Toudo?" Dave scoffed.

Amon couldn't believe this, Father Juliano had killed Toudo even though he meant so much to Maria. He remembered Father Juliano telling Robin how he was sent to kill her and Maria but couldn't and raised Robin to be a member of SOLOMON Headquarters and hoped she wouldn't awake though he knew the truth deep down.

"He killed Toudo?" He knew the answer but he had to ask to make sure his assumption was correct.

"How else do you think Bradley's grandparents knew about the monastery? Toudo told them about it told them where they could send Bradley when her mother died." Dave replied more calmly.

"And he confessed this all to Father Juliano?" Amon's curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Yes." Dave said as a single tear escaped his eye, "He confessed everything to Father Juliano."

"Then how did you find out?" Amon's tone turned into one he normally used for integrations.

Dave scoffed again. "He didn't just leave journals in Japan Amon. Toudo specifically left one here for Father Juliano to give to Bradley and Robin when they were old enough to learn the truth."

Amon sat back this was a lot to take in, for ten years both Robin and Bradley have been raised in the monastery without a clue to who they really were. Adopting each other as sisters, not even knowing the truth that they were really related. He started to take back all the times he wished he was an only child or the thought of at least one of them being adopted and not really blood relatives.

"They were able to remove, Toudo and the other scientist that is, the genetic defect that had killed Robin's mother." Dave said interrupting Amon's thoughts. "But they couldn't do the same for Bradley."

"The disease was new then, nobody knew what to look for or even how to treat it and even if they were able to genetically remove the HIV from Bradley's system, she still would have been born HIV positive. There still would have been a chance that she would have still caught the disease from just her mother's immune system."

Dave knew all this, he knew everything. It made him jealous in some ways, SOLOMON gave Robin all the attention cause of her powers having created the most powerful witch and yet they did nothing to help the woman he loved.

Amon could see the look of hurt in Dave's eyes, he could tell he was in the same predicament as himself. Bradley didn't know how Dave truly felt and she had such precious little time left.

"Dave, there are very, and I mean very few things in my life I would like to change. One being that to this day I have yet to find the courage to tell Robin how I truly feel about her. I can track down any witch, have guns pulled on me have a building fall on top of me and I'm fine, it doesn't phase me all that much."

_Stop lying to yourself about that other crap. _Amon thought to himself since having a building fall on top of him made Amon realize how precious life really is and how empty it would be with out Robin in it.

"But when it comes down to telling Robin how I feel about her, I just can't. I've lived as too cold and uncaring a person for much too long." Dave nodded as he listened to the older man sitting across from him. "What's the other Amon?"

Amon sighed. It's the first thing in his whole life he ever regretted. "That I tried to hunt Robin in the first place."

Dave gave a soft chuckle before looking at Amon. "We are a pair, aren't we Amon?"

"Speak for yourself." Amon scoffed as he got up to go check on the girls.

Dave soon followed suit, hoping he gave both Robin and Bradley enough time to cool off before all four of them went home in complete and utter silence.


	5. Chpt 5 Last Day of Freedom

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 5**

**Last Day of Freedom**

**A Fanfic by Prospero53223**

Robin awoke early on Sunday, dressing in some sweats, a t-shirt and her cross trainers before sneaking downstairs and out the front door.

"You're late." Robin jumped when she heard the words spoken to her as she turned around and see who it was. "Amon! You nearly scared the life out of me."

Amon had a sly smile on his face when Robin turned to face him with a look of fright and relief. Moses was also there, tugging on his leash wanting to get going. Since Robin was now done with physical therapy, she was able to jog a lot more and a lot further. Amon had a habit of bringing his dog with him every time he ran. Robin didn't mind Moses, he always seemed to keep the pace better than the two of them could.

"So you ready?" Amon asked.

"Yes, how far are we going?" Robin replied by asking a question.

"Not too far today, Father Juliano reminded me that you are assisting with the opening of mass today." Amon said flatly as Robin nodded her head as they started their jog. "I know, I remember."

They jogged until the first rays of dawn broke through the clouds before heading back. It wasn't a bad jog at all, though in Robin's mind a good three miles especially when they normally ran six. She knew she would do good at retraining, at least the physical aspect of it.

What Robin wasn't sure of was the rest of the training. From what she and Amon were able to gather from Dave and Nagira who kept in close contact with Doujima, any STN member going through retraining would be there for three months. They would be tested physically and mentally while craft users would be closely monitored. The good news out of all this was they were able to keep the status of master hunters and their class specifications. Of course, their final test would be a hunt to see how well they went through there training and how well they did with the partner SOLOMON matched each student up with. It was comforting to know that she would still be Amon's partner, she knew all his signature traits while he hunted and she knew his loyalty to his team, to her...his partner.

It seemed easy enough, too easy for her and Amon's liking. Everything that they have already done for SOLOMON was just too easy. They couldn't figure out why though and from the information they had gathered not to mention what Father Juliano had told Amon when they were at the Vatican, showed no underlying punishment. Could it be that what happened at the STN-J and changes that were being made all throughout SOLOMON so the same thing wouldn't happen again be the cause of such leanency? Whatever it was, neither one of them trusted it. They couldn't trust they? Maybe when they got back to Japan they could relax. Maybe that is if SOLOMON keeps their word would they trust all of this but until then Amon and Robin kept their guard up.

Once back inside, Robin high tailed it upstairs to her room to get ready for mass.

"You have an hour before mass Robin." Father Juliano yelled as Robin ducked into the bathroom.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Robin yelled from the upstairs bathroom, Father Juliano knew Robin well enough to know that actually meant fifteen minutes since all her clocks were five minutes fast.

Amon also got ready for church which he found to be a funny habit since he wasn't all that religious. He had told himself the only reason he went to mass was out of politeness since he was a guest but he knew he was lying to himself. Amon knew the real reason that he went was because of Robin. Ever since she came back home to Italy, Father Juliano had her sing the opening to mass every Sunday. Her soft voice was so powerful and enchanting he couldn't help but look up at her while she sang.

"_Gloria in excelsis deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis Laudamus te. Benedicimus te. Adoramus te._

_Glorificamus te. Gratias agimus tibi propter magnam gloriam tuam......."_

Amon stood up with the rest of the congregation as Robin sang and Father Juliano with some of the churches alter boys came in walking up the isle in great majesty as the congregation looked on.

"_Domine Deus, Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnipotens. Domine fili unigenite, Jesu Christe. Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius patris. Qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis. Qui tollis peccata mundi suscipe deprecationem nostram. Qui sedes ad dexteram patris miserere nobis......."_

He continued to watch in complete awe and actually wanted to participate in such a grand tradition. Amon could clearly see why Robin was so devoted to her faith so devoted to the churches traditions, they touched one's heart and melted away all fear and doubt. This was something he hadn't felt in a long time when attending any religious service. He wondered though, how much of it had to do with his partner?

"_Quoniam tu solus sanctus. Tu solus Dominus. Tu solus Altissimus, Jesu Christe.Cum Sancto Spritu in gloria Dei Patris. Amen."_

The precision had ended and Father Juliano now stood at the alter starting mass.

"The Lord is with you." He told the congregation as they all replied "And also with you."

Robin had slipped in past Amon, making sure she sat in between him and Bradley when the benediction had started.

"I see many young faces in the congregation today all who look a little disappointed that tomorrow is a school day." The congregation chuckled and the children that were present seemed to groan.

"Some of you I asked before mass started today how you were all doing in school. Some of you were happy to reply about how well you were doing while some of you grumbled and said we've only been in school a month Father. I even recall a few of you saying how you wish you were all ready done with school. I'm about to tell you something I've had to tell Sister Sena over a thousand times when she was growing up, one is never done with learning even when school is out." Father Juliano paused for a moment clearing his throat while some members of the congregation once again chuckled before continuing his sermon.

"It was also just last night as I watched Sister Sena pack her belongings up as she too is returning to school that I was reminded of a passage in Daniel that I had read to her when she was still a small child that would be most fitting for the younger generation in our congregation today." Father Juliano paused yet again and turned to the passage he had marked in his bible.

"In the third year of the reign of Jehoiakim king of Judah came Nebuchadnezzar king of Babylon unto Jerusalem, and besieged it. And the Lord gave Jehoiakim king of Judah into his hand, with part of the vessels of the house of God: which he carried into the land of Shinar to the house of his god; and he brought the vessels into the treasure house of his god.

And the king spake unto Ashpenaz the master of his eunuchs, that he should bring certain of the children of Israel, and of the kings seed, and of the princes; Children in whom was no blemish, but well favored, and skilful in all wisdom, and cunning in knowledge, and understanding science, and such as had ability in them to stand in the kings palace, and whom they might teach the learning and the tongue of the Chaldeans."

The children in the congregation listened carefully to what Father Juliano had to say hanging on his every word. Amon noticed that he too was listening intently to what was being said that day in mass.

"As for these four children, God gave them knowledge and skill in all learning and wisdom: and Daniel had understanding in all visions and dreams. Now at the end of the days that the king had said he should bring them in, then the prince of the eunuchs brought them in before Nebuchadnezzar. And the king communed with them; and among them all was found none like Daniel, Hananiah, Mishael, and Azariah: therefore stood they before the king. And in all matters of wisdom and understanding, that the king enquired of them, he found them ten times better than all the magicians and astrologers that were in all his realm." Father Juliano then closed his bible and turning back to the children in the congregation spoke to them and only them.

"Now many of you haven't heard this story since you attended classes for your first communion and the rest of you this may be the first time you ever heard this story. Many of you feel that because you are children the world does not care for your opinion cause you are young and inexperienced, but as you just heard it was children who advised a great king. I would also like to remind you the words spoken by Jesus to his disciples." Father Juliano then opened his bible up again and turned to another passage he had marked.

"And they brought young children to him, that he should touch them: and his disciples rebuked those that brought them. But when Jesus saw it, he was much displeased, and said unto them, Suffer the little children to come unto me, and forbid them not: for of such is the kingdom of God."

With that Father Juliano closed his bible and the organist started to play Bach's _Jesu Joy and Man's Desire _while everyone got up for Holy communion. Everyone that is but Amon who had noticed over the last two months there were only three other members of the church who also did not take part in communion.

Robin was the first one back in the pew followed by Dave and Bradley who all kneeled as they made the sign of the cross before praying. When everyone was done with prayer Father Juliano said a closing prayer blessing everyone and wishing them a safe journey home. The organ started up again playing another religious song by Bach as Father Juliano and the Alter boy's left the church first then followed by the congregation. Amon waited for Robin and Dave as they helped Bradley up to her feet. Bradley was noticeably becoming weak and Robin worried that her life long friend would pass before she finished her retraining.

Bradley saw the look of concern on her little sisters face and flashed her a brave smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm not dying until I see you and Amon married."

Robin just shook her head more, really to get the childish thought out of her head that she and Amon would ever be more than just partners.

"I think all the medicine the doctors have you on is starting to cloud your thoughts." Amon had told Bradley for the hundredth time that week.

Bradley flashed another smile at them, this time it was a little more mischievous than the last one. She also had a look in her eyes that showed Bradley knew what she was talking about. She didn't say anything though, she knew Robin and Amon's actions spoke loud enough for her.

"Come on lets get back I'm sure Father Juliano has a list of chores for us to do." Dave said as he helped Bradley walk.

"I'm sure he does and Bradley, I think when we get home you should get some rest." Robin said as she looked over in her older sisters direction.

"Of course I am Robby! You think I would miss your and Amon's going away bash."

Robin smiled as she walked with Amon. Dave and Bradley were slightly ahead of them. Amon did not like the idea of going out well going out was fine, it was the fact that they were going to a rave that bothered him. Robin seemed excited though, and was looking forward to tonight... their last night of freedom before being shipped off to Rome where SOLOMON Headquarters sends all their recruits and experienced hunters for retraining. Amon had noticed that in the past few days though, Robin didn't seem all that nervous when she was around Dave and Bradley. That Robin seemed to act more like a sixteen year old than a sixty year old. She was still mature beyond her years but her friends seemed to be that anchor of normalcy for her. Not that he minded though which he found to be funny normally something like this would drive him nuts but for some reason, when it came to Robin he didn't mind. It didn't bother him that she acted sixteen, that she enjoyed her life to the fullest nor did it bother him that she wasn't as worldly as him or even Touko. Robin was well, just being Robin and he was glad she let him see that side of her.

They spent the afternoon cleaning the monastery, Robin had to help in the garden today along with Amon and some of the other nuns.

"_Afternoon is hazy river flowing all around the sounds moving closer to them, telling them the story told by Flora dreams they never knew...."_

Robin sang as she weeded and pruned the kitchen garden picking some tomatoes and fresh basil as well. Amon was in earshot of Robin as he and another priest painted a shed. The young priest watched as Amon smiled while listening to Robin sing. Everyone at the monastery could see how they both truly felt about one another. No one said anything though, they knew in time what was meant to be, would be.

_"If you wish, Robin, not to stay with the church I will support your decision." _Robin's thoughts brought her back to the conversation she and Father Juliano had just a few days earlier.

"_I don't understand grandfather, why the change of heart?"_Father Juliano smiled sweetly at his granddaughter. It was the first time she had ever called him grandfather.

_"It really comes more or less from SOLOMON. I've done some soul searching about what I told Amon when we were at the Vatican. How SOLOMON intends for the two of you to stay partners since they feel you both balance each other out. He's a good man Robin, and I've seen how the two of you look at one another."_ Robin blushed. She too had noticed how Amon had looked at her since that day at physical therapy when he had told her she was beautiful. Maybe what she felt and what she thought was childish fancy wasn't. Father Juliano then slipped some paper work in front of her.

"_What are these?"_ Robin had asked as she looked down at the papers in front of her.

_"They're your emancipation paper work. Technically even though you work for SOLOMON as a hunter for the past three years I still have legal guardianship over you and your accounts. This will give you complete control over your life without having to ask me if you can do anything. It will also give you accesses to the trust fund your father set up for you and your mother."_

_"I don't want anything from him." _Robin gasped but not because of the look Father Juliano gave her but more out of shock from her outburst.

Father Juliano walked over to Robin placing his hands in hers and looked right into her heart broken eyes. _"Do not hate him because I do Robin, Toudo did truly love your mother and you. The pendent you wear, he gave it to your mother as a wedding gift."_ Robin nodded as she looked over the paper work before speaking.

"_Can I have some time to think about this?"_ Father Juliano nodded and took the paper work back.

"_You have to the end of your retraining that should be more then enough time for you."_ Robin got up and thanked him as she left the office, even now as she walked back in from the garden and into the kitchen to start dinner all she wanted to do was run to his office and sign everything.

At dinner all Robin heard while she sat at the table that night from Dave was how she needed to pull her head out of the clouds and how slow she was because she spent all her time in la la land. Dave did have every right to be mad though, Sister Helen had beaten Robin into the kitchen. Now they were forced to eat her good luck going away dinner she made for Robin and Amon.

"Here you all go eat up its a new recipe." Sister Helen said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah road kill burnt yet slimy." Bradley had muttered to herself which caused a few suppressed giggles and a glare from father Juliano.

"What was that Bradley dear?" Sister Helen had asked not hearing what she had actually said.

"Oh I um said mmmm Calamarie." Bradley was quick with a lie to cover her butt.

"Well it's not all Calamarie its a seafood medley with rice. I got it out of a Japanese cook book I found in the kitchen." Sister Helen replied, the smile on her face grew a bit larger as all eyes turned to Amon and glared as Sister Helen left the dinning area and went into the kitchen to get some wine.

Every one knew Amon was the only one there that had a Japanese cook book. Robin opened her mouth to say something to Amon in the effect of 'how could you just leave your cook book lying around when' Amon had cut her off. "I don't even want to hear it."

Nobody wanted to eat their dinner. The seafood smelt old and bad, not to mention the rice was like mush and the sauce looked like rubber.

"You try it."

"No, you try it."

"No, you try it."

"Why should I try it I'm dying."

"Exactly."

"ROBBY!" Snickers were heard around the table with the classic Robin and Bradley debate that happened when ever Sister Helen cooked.

"Hey one bite just might do the trick you know like in Snow White when she ate the poison apple." The snickers and chuckles continued at the table while Moses walked over to the table looking for a hand out.

As a rule Amon never fed his dog table scraps but if it fell on the floor it was fair game. The thought had crossed his mind then again he didn't want to spend all night in the vets office either "No Moses."

"No Amon wait..." Dave started to protest until Amon flashed him an 'I don't fucking think so' look.

"Ok then Amon, dig in. It is your recipe." Dave said with a smug grin on his face.

"Sorry Dave, I'm not feeling suicidal today." Dave was about to say something back when they all heard Sister Helen come back into the dinning area again.

"Well? Don't be shy dig in." Sister Helen said while every one at the table were glad that there were days when Sister Helen was hard of hearing.

Amon understood how important it was to her though, that they ate the meal Sister Helen had put together for them and how she worked hard to make this meal. Amon picked up his chopsticks. Dave had a point, the recipe did come from his cook book. Amon also noticed that Robin had picked up her fork as they both took a bite of their dinner. Amon though, was much better at cheeking things than Robin was. He had noticed that Robin had made the same face that she did back in the airport when they first arrived and heard that Sister Helen had cooked for them.

"Well?" Sister Helen asked with a smile. They both mumbled about how the meal Sister Helen cooked was just so great to please the older woman and get her out of the dinning area.

"Well I'm glad you..." Sister Helen started to say until she noticed Moses in the dinning room. "Oh no dogs outside during meals come on now Moses out you go."

Sister Helen lead Moses out by his collar through the kitchen and out to the back yard. Robin was very thankful to Moses right then and there as she got up excusing herself by gagging out "Oh God I swallowed it."

Now there were very few things out there that Robin could honestly say she hated to do. One of them was to eat anything Sister Helen cooked the main reason it always lead to the second thing in the world she hated to do, being hunched over a toilet and throwing up. Bradley and Dave had followed Robin so they could tease her.

"Hey Robby! That must have been real good if you want to taste it a second time." Dave said while laughing.

"That was just follow." Robin responded through heaves.

Bradley couldn't help but laugh, normally the one brave enough to pick up their fork was left hanging then again Robin didn't like to leave people hanging.

"So can we count on you being the official taste tester Robby?" Dave continued to tease.

"Shut up Dave." Robin said as she pushed him into the sink turning on the water and getting his backside all wet.

"Ah......hey... Robby....Damn." Dave yelped as he got up and out of the sink grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. Robin now stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth. Within minutes Amon had joined them after helping Father Juliano clear the table rather quickly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but please tell me we are stopping off some where to eat food that was just I don't know what that was but it sure wasn't food." Amon asked as he watched Robin brush her teeth.

"Yes Amon we are. Besides we need to stop off at the store anyway before we get to the rave." Robin spoke up as soon as she was satisfied that she got the bad taste out of her mouth.

Amon nodded his head as he turned to leave for his own room so he could get ready. Well not really get ready he wasn't changing or anything defiantly brushing his teeth but that was about it. Amon also went over his room to make sure he had everything packed and ready to go for Tuesday.

He all ready knew what and what not to do at a rave having gone to quite a few when he was about Robin's age. He knew not to drink the water or eat the food anyone gave you cause the could be laced with something. He also knew not to accept stickers or temporary tattoos since it was easy to lase those with LSD. If anything, Amon was hoping he could get five minutes alone with Robin just so the two of them could talk. Little did he know Robin was hoping for the same thing.

Nagira's last e-mail to Robin let her in on a little secret, today was Amon's birthday. As a gift Nagira had made two suggestions buy him something by Shakespeare or a samurai movie and named the two he would really like. It was easy enough for Robin to get the items in town along with black wrapping paper, Amon's favorite color. She placed his present in her back pack before changing into something a little bit more suitable than her pilgrim's dress.

They all agreed to meet in Robin and Bradley's room when they were all ready to go. Dave like Amon pretty much stayed in their work clothes while Bradley had changed into some blue jeans with a tank top and sweat jacket. Robin on the other hand looked like something out of Punk Rock Weekly.

"No, No, No." Amon said as he pointed to what Robin was wearing.

"What?" Robin laughed.

Amon couldn't believe how normal she looked with her black cargo pants red tank top and a long sleeved black mesh shirt over it along with her ankle boots and her signature maroon over coat. Not to mention she still had her hair up the same way and he had to admit to himself he liked it a lot.

"It doesn't flatter you." He lied

"And my long black pilgrim dress does?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Yes I-I-I-I mean no-I mean....." Amon was starting to stutter. Robin had to admit she thought he was being cute as well as little to overprotective but cute none the less.

"Don't worry, that will be back on tomorrow now let's go before you trip over your tongue." Robin said as she headed for the door.

"Well at least your wearing your coat." Amon said in his classic stern tone that he had not used since leaving Japan.

"Ok then you ready?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone.

"After you." Amon said as he let Robin leave first followed by Dave and Bradley who thought the whole argument between the two of them was funny.

When they got to the car, Bradley sat up front with Dave leaving Robin and Amon the backseat. Dave had thrown in one of his CD's from the last rave the three of them went to. Robin remembered it well it was her first hunt with Dave and Father Juliano. Now the STN members made their presence at raves so no other witches got the idea of trying to hurt or rip people off by using their powers. It was bad enough normal humans were doing that all ready to each other at these things.

Before they even got to the rave they stopped at Giovanni's Italy's answer to Harry's for some real food. Next it was to the local drug store so they could get bottled waters and snack foods for later on. When they finally got to the rave Amon didn't like it. They were at an abandoned building in the middle of no where and it reminded him too much of the FACTORY. They could hear the music pulsating loudly and they were still outside he could just imagine how loud it was inside. When they walked in they could barely hear each other.

_Do you think your better off alone, do you think your better off alone, do you think your better off alone. Talk to me oooooooh talk to me oooooh , Do you think your better off alone, do you think your better off alone.........._

"Robin." Dave yelled

"Yeah." Robin had to yell back just to be heard.

"You have your board?" Robin nodded and lifted her arm up so Dave could see that Robin brought her skateboard with. Before departing Dave told Robin one more thing before he and Bradley disappeared into the crowd.

"What's going on." Amon yelled so he could be heard over the music.

"We're going to split up. Meet me by the exit sign in five minutes. We are going to help Dave let his presence be known." Robin shouted over the music

"What?" he asked.

"I'll explain in more detail later just meet me by the exit sign in five minutes ok." She didn't wait for an answer and Amon hated having Robin out of his sight.

He watched Robin on her skateboard disappear into the crowd as he started to walk around the parameter of the massive crowd in the open storage room they were in. He spotted Robin once or twice on her skateboard and watched how she maneuvered the board more like a surfboard than a skateboard. As he made his way towards the exit, he noticed a few people in the crowd step, if not, nearly run away from him. At first he didn't understand why until he realized he was wearing his STN-J overcoat and the people running away from him, he could only assume were witches. He then soon understood why Robin had said they were going to help Dave's presence be known, they weren't there to hunt, more to scare, keeping things in order so no one would get hurt well by witches any way.

When he met up with Robin at the exit they both stepped outside into the night air finding a ledge to sit on while they listened to the music from a safe distance for their ears.

_"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams...All the castles in the sky? Oh tell me why... Do we build castles in the sky? Oh tell me why...All the castles way up high. Please tell me why... Do we build castles in the sky? Oh tell me why...All the castles way up high."_

"You never told me skate though you look more like your trying to surf." Amon told Robin finally in a normal voice.

Robin laughed as she shook her head. "I do both."

"I never knew that." Amon replied back.

"There's a lot we don't know about each other." Robin pointed out.

"True, but we've both changed a lot." Robin smiled and nodded her head. "That we have. But I don't know, there are times where I feel as if we've been given a second chance, you know? A clean slate to start all over again."

"It does doesn't?" Amon asked as he looked at Robin.

Robin blushed as Amon looked her over before their eyes locked into each other. What was it about him that made her blush so easily?

"Oh I almost forgot." Robin said as she dug through her back pack for his present.

"Happy Birthday." She said with a smile.

"How did you know?"Amon face showed both shock and surprise as he took the present from Robin's hand.

"Nagira." Robin smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips when she heard Amon's reply. "Should have figured."

"Can I ask how you knew about mine." Robin asked curiosity hinted in her voice.

"You weren't the only one studying there new partner." Amon said as Robin blushed remembering how HQ had her watch videos of Amon to study his character, his personality and hunting style before she left for Japan.

At the same time Robin should have figured that out for herself and not think she was the only one who had to study the agents she was to be partnered with. Then again, she did look up as much information she could on her friends when she got to the STN-J. She even tried to look up more information on Amon when she got to Japan but it was rather hard, seeing how his security clearance was pretty high up there .

While Robin was thinking about the events that brought her to Japan Amon had opened his present and smiled when he saw what it was. "How did you know?"

"Well Nagira told me you like Shakespeare and Samurai movies. He also told me that you needed to replace the one cause he destroyed it and on accident he wanted me to remind you of that. The other he told me was on your wish list." Robin said with a smile.

Amon remembered the day when Nagira had ruined his copy of _The Tempest_ and how he wanted to kick his ass. The Samurai movie she had gotten him was damn near impossible to find "I can't believe you found_ Shogun Assassin." _

Robin still smiled as Amon took a hold of her hand. "Well it was hard to find. I had to put it on special order but it was worth it and I'm glad you like _The Tempest _as well Amon smiled as he started to recite _Prospero's Speech._

_"And now my charms are all o'erthrown and what strength I have's mine own which is most faint: now t'is true I must be here released by you......"_

Robin now had a beaming smile on her face. "You know _Prospero's Speech?"_

"Actually, I was more surprised when I heard you and Bradley sing it the day of our inquisition." Amon told Robin which caused her to blush in embarrassment .

"You heard us?" Robin asked bashfully.

Amon nodded. "Yes. I thought I had awoke into a dream."

"_True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy; Which is as thin of substance as the air, And more inconstant than the wind, who woes Even now the frozen bosom of the north, And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-dropping." _Robin said and blushed as she watched Amon's trained and chiseled jaw drop to the ground.

"It's my favorite quote from _Romeo and Juliet_." Robin replied while she looked at the ground.

Amon still having a hold of Robin's hand also started to quote his favorite verse from _Romeo and Juliet. "If I profane with my unworthiness hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this,--My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," _Robin began to quote as well. _"Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Amon smiled at her as he still looked into her eyes. "Would you sing _Prospero's speech _for me?"

Robin nodded her head and obliged Amon's request it was his birthday after all.

"_And now my charms are all o'erthrown and what strength I have's mine own which is most faint now T'is true I must be here released by you. But release me from my bands with the help of your good hands. Gentle breath of yours my sails must fill, or else my project fails, Which was to please. Which was to please now I want. Spirits to enforce, art to enchant. And my ending is despair, unless I be relieved by prayer. Which pierces so that it assaults mercy itself and fees all faults. As you from your crimes would pardon'd be. Let your indulgence set me free."_

Amon by now had taken Robin's chin into his other hand stroking her smooth creamy white skin while looking deep into her eyes. Robin felt it harder to breath, was he going to kiss her? She couldn't think she didn't know where she was only thing she knew was that she was in complete and total bliss as Amon gently pressed his mouth to hers kissing her for the first time. When he pulled away they both had a smile on there faces.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time." Amon told Robin his hand now stroking the side of her head getting his fingers tangled into the wisp of hair she had around her face. Robin still shocked couldn't find any words but a single tear fell down her face as she gave Amon a shy smile.

"Father Juliano has my emancipation paper work for me to sign and I think I won't need the three months to make up my mind." Amon smiled as he held Robin close to him this he would have to admit was the best birthday he had in the longest time.


	6. Something Pink Something White

**Something Pink Something White**

**By Prospero53223**

When I awoke this morning form the nightmare I had dreamed,

I had hoped to find myself safe in my own bed.

But the pain is real, the dream was truth.

It just played over and over in my head.

The IV,'s the cast, the swelling in my brain,

The lights so bright it hurts my eyes.

Tears run and fall down my face as I wish for death,

As I ask myself why am I alive?

That day that awful day I wanted to die.

You saw what I am why did you not let me die?

Though I remember something while I dreamt,

I heard your voice, it was heaven sent.

I see you there, though you look like a blur.

You sat with me awhile I remember,

You thanked God, I heard you whisper.

Then as you left I saw on my night stand,

Something pink, Something white.

The meaning of those roses I shall always treasure.


	7. By Your Side

**By Your side**

**By Prospero53223**

You told me you'd protect me.

You told me you'd be my warden, my watch dog.

You told me that you'd kill me if I ever lost control.

But things have changed between you and I.

We've grown closer,

We've grown stronger,

We've grown to love one another.

We've worked side by side,

Now we train side by side.

What happened to my partner?

The cold man I once knew.

Only time I see him is when others threaten me.

Whats happened to me?

The seriously overly mature sixteen year old I once was.

Since coming back to Italy its as if freedom has taken over me.

But not for the worst I still keep myself in check.

As I noticed you do too.

I've become funny and care free like most my age.

You've become more relaxed and calm.

Though neither of us have lost my instincts,

We still keep our gard up,

We still depended on one another.

You my craft,

While me your aim.

Are you still my watch dog?

Am I still your ward?

Can we still trust one another,

with these new feelings that have immerged?

We kissed, I thought it was such bliss.

Will you still kill me if my powers take over?

Will you still be by my side if my powers should fade?

She called me her hope.

He said through me the Eve of witches would begin.

Could you stand by me knowing all this,

As I stand by your side?


	8. Chpt 6 Retraining part 1

Hey guys been getting some questions to why I'm reposting the story so figured I answer that here. I hated how the story came out the first time. The grammer was horriable as was the spelling. That and I was really never happy with how it inatilly came out in the first place. So now I'm fixing a lot and I mean a lot of the story plus I have a new beta reader which is a big help. Also,the first time I posted this story I had no beta reader at all. So hopefully that answers a lot of peoples questions on why I'm reposting. :-)**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding From The Rubble**

**Chapter 6**

**Retraining part 1**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

Before leaving for Rome, Robin did as she said she would and signed her emancipation paper work. She had found out that, total, her accounts (plus her trust fund from Toudo) were worth over fifty million yen, since they had sat dormant for so long. Robin gave two thirds of her money to AIDS research and another fifteen percent of it to the church. She didn't need much and she really never wanted for anything; Robin was very happy with the simpler things in life. Friends, family, nice hot baths ... that was all that mattered to her, things that most people would find trivial. These thoughts brought a small smile to her face as she and Amon sat side by side in a bus bringing them to the SOLOMON training facility at four in the morning.

Amon on the other hand, was in a foul mood and it wasn't because he was awake at four in the morning. He was used to being up this early if not even earlier because of hunts. What he didn't like was that he and Robin were on a bus full of recruits who couldn't tell their asses from a hole in the wall. These kids were not raised by SOLOMON like he and Robin were, these kids were learning everything from scratch and to top it off they all looked about twelve! Granted he knew those who made it through the year long training would be great hunters; not as good as him and Robin, but great hunters nonetheless. The other thing that had put Amon in his foul mood was that the classes he and Robin were going to be attending for the next three months were not going to be with other hunters going through any retraining. Instead, they would be placed in a class with one of the graduating boot camp divisions. He wondered how any of these kids were going to learn with two experienced hunters in the class; hunters that they would more than likely lean on for all the answers. That, and living in a mixed gender barracks (granted girls roomed with girls and guys with guys), to him, had the makings of hormonal disasters, with too much partying and way too little studying. Amon silently prayed that he would be wrong, but had a feeling he wouldn't.

"You two remember, stay by me so the instructors don't fuck with you," the hunter who met them at the train station with the rest of the recruits told Amon and Robin.

Both nodded and, luckily for them, they sat across from that hunter (whose name, they later found out, was John). John's job that morning, other than meeting up with the new recruits, was to walk Robin and Amon through so the instructors would leave them be. They had also found out that the forty year-old hunter was also going to be their class instructor and, even without test results, had all ready made Amon and Robin part of the student's chain of command. Amon was the team leader (surprise, surprise),while Robin would be his second in command. John, unlike Robin and Amon, was very comfortable with this decision; he knew they had the field experience, plus all the instructors knew about the FACTORY and how they survived. The recruits were being told about it in training and now, as part of their graduation from boot camp, had to escape a simulated FACTORY fall using all the skills they had learned while working together as a team ... or else fail.

Robin looked out the window as they pulled into the SOLOMON training facility. It was an old military base that SOLOMON had brought a few years back, refurbishing it to suit their training needs. They watched as one of the classes ran in formation for PT and another was doing push-ups in a soccer field. The bus turned and the images of the recruits grew small as they came up to the processing buildings. There they would fill out their paper work, go through a standard physical, get the uniforms, and so on and so forth. Amon peered over Robin's shoulder as the bus pulled into the parking lot and saw a group of instructors await the new recruits.

"Well this should be fun to watch," Amon said, as he noticed the instructors had sly grins on their faces.

Robin nodded in response, knowing that if these kids couldn't make it through the first eleven minutes of having instructors up in their faces yelling at them, then there was no way they were going to make it through a year of training.

The recruits looked apprehensive and some even a little scared as the bus door slowly opened to let in three of the ten instructors that waited outside for them. To these kids, it seemed like an eternity, a very slow and agonizing eternity.

"GET THE FUCK UP AND OUT OF MY BUS; YOU MAGGOTS ARE NOT WORTHY OF SITTING IN MY BUS! COME ON TUBBY, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, LETS GO! YOU SLOW ASSES NEED TO HURRY IT THE FUCK UP! I'VE SEEN OLD ASS WITCHES WITH SHIT FOR POWER MOVE FASTER THAN YOU!"

The instructors yelled at the recruits, as they all ran off the bus as fast as their legs would carry them. Robin and Amon had to suppress smiles and laughter while the instructors were on the bus. As soon as the last recruit was out, along with the last instructor, John got up and had the both of them follow him. When they were a safe distance away from the yelling instructors, Robin looked to Amon and spoke:

"Makes you glad you were raised in a SOLOMON-run boarding school huh?" Amon grunted a response, then looked to Robin. "I'm sure the same goes for you, too, being raised in a SOLOMON-run monastery?"

"Well, we got to avoid all this so I can't complain," Robin said, as she slightly jerked her head over her shoulder.

Amon gave a slight smile as they both walked to the processing building before being stopped by one of the instructors who was talking to John. From what they were able to overhear, the instructor thought that Amon and Robin were two new recruits trying to do their own thing and just walk up into the processing building like they were something special. John then had to explain who they were and, as they watched the instructor, his jaw seemed to drop.

"That's them?!" The instructor asked in excitement.

"Sure is. " John had replied. The instructor walked up to the both of them, stopping when he was about ten inches away from them, saluting both Amon and Robin.

"Amon-san, Ms. Sena, it would be an honor and a privilege to shake the hand of the two best hunters SOLOMON has ever trained." Amon and Robin didn't know what to say; they didn't know that the FACTORY falling was now part of all recruit learning. They didn't know that they were, well, in a word, famous throughout all SOLOMON training facilities, that all recruits knew their story. It was, in a way, flattering, scary but flattering, to know that their reputation preceded them. Robin wondered, though, how many recruits thought the story was myth made up by their trainers to motivate them. Amon and Robin did, however, let the instructor shake their hands, once they found their tongues, to let the instructor know this before he asked them one more thing.

"I was wondering if I may also present you to the new batch of recruits?" the instructor had asked quite bluntly.

"Um ... yeah, sure, why not?" Robin had answered.

"I don't see why not." Amon had replied. The instructor nodded and led the two of them to the where the new recruits all stood waiting to be told what to do and where to go.

"All right you pukes," the instructor began to yell, " I want to ask you all something."

"SIR, YES SIR." All the recruits yelled in unison.

"I want to see, by a show of hands, how many of you remember four months back about a building falling in Japan and supposedly killing one cop and an ass load of prisoners while two other cops remained unaccounted for?" A few hands had shot up in the air and the instructor nodded his head.

"Well, I want to tell all of you that the news reports were bullshit. Those were not cops and regular prisoners that were killed. The man killed was named Zaizen Takuma, former administrator to the STN-J. The prisoners were witches, and the two unaccounted cops, well, they, like you all hope to be, were hunters, these two hunters to be exact." Murmurs were heard from the recruits and one shot up his hand while he spoke.

"Sir, the building that was reported to have fallen had at least twelve tons of debris, and the two hunters were assumed dead," The recruit said.

"That's funny, " Amon began to say in his emotionless tone. "I don't feel dead, do you Robin?"

"No, not in the slightest," she replied in her soft voice.

"Then it's true? The whole story, it's true?" another recruit asked, as her hand popped up in the air.

"Of course it's true! Who do you think these two are, paid actors?" the instructor asked sarcastically before starting his speech again.

"Now, I want you maggots to listen, and listen good. There is not a one of you who will ever amount to these two hunters. They are the best SOLOMON has ever trained. You pukes could, at best, be worthy to be the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. No, and I mean no, amount of training you get here, nor years of field experience, could ever get you ... ANY OF YOU ... to the level of these two hunters and the rest of the STN-J."

Soon, one of the other instructors stepped forward and yelled to the recruits, " Say 'Thank you, Senior Hunter Todd'."

Senior Hunter Todd turned to salute Robin and Amon one more time as the recruits yelled, "THANK YOU, SENIOR HUNTER TODD!"

The recruits were then given the order to march, and Robin and Amon were left standing there, a little in shock about what just had occurred.

"Well, that was kind of harsh." Robin said, as she looked up to Amon, who just nodded his head. John had watched from the sides, sighing as he saw their reaction to what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you two, you have a reputation around here and the instructors use it for everything it is worth." John said as he shook his head.

"Clearly." Amon had finally spoken up, his tone flat.

"Why though? Father Juliano said it would take years for such serious change in SOLOMON to occur." Curiosity filled Robin's voice.

"True, normally it would," John started to say. "But because of your former administrator's abuse of power and, with many, many meetings with Father Juliano, along with your former coworkers back at the STN-J, as well as with a man by the name of Nagira Syunji, SOLOMON decided to push things a little faster. They figured they would start with the boarding schools, monasteries, and, of course, here at recruit training to sink into the next generation of hunters what can happen when power is abused in such a big corporation as SOLOMON; how it can affect the world in a negative way. They have even started putting hunters through classes on how to spot abuse in the system, and how to report it, to avoid any more FACTORY situations. Its all new and its slowly taking shape but at least its a start, and at least SOLOMON is not turning a blind eye to it."

_'And Father Juliano was worried that my concerns would fall on deaf ears,'_ Robin thought to herself.

_'Leave it to Nagira to get involved with matters that don't concern him,'_ Amon thought.

"I wonder though why we weren't asked or involved in any of these proceedings?" Robin had thought out loud.

"Probably to keep the others, as well as the media, from knowing we survived. I'm sure they had a field day with this back in Japan." Amon had answered Robin's question.

Robin made a noise that sounded like a response, nodding her head as they started to walk over to the processing building. When they finally got in, most of the recruits were getting uniforms issued to them, also hair cuts for the boys whose hair was too long. John had shown Amon and Robin to the front desk so they could hand in their orders from SOLOMON, and Robin handed in her emancipation paper work so SOLOMON would have it on file a bit quicker than if Father Juliano had his lawyer mail it in.

"Thank you Ms. Sena, if you have any problems regarding your paper work, please contact Legal and they will be able to help you out." Robin nodded and thanked the desk sergeant, as she and Amon were shown to a room to fill out the standardized SOLOMON contract and other important documents.

They both sat quietly next to each other, reading and signing all the paper work that was given to them. Robin's curiosity was starting to get the better of her, and she tried to sneak a peek at Amon's signature. No one at the STN-J knew Amon's last name and, try as they might, Michael was never able to hack into the SOLOMON data base that had the names of all the hunters. When it came down it, Amon's security clearance was too high. To her disappointment, he signed every thing in Japanese characters.

"Damn." She muttered out loud.

"Ha, nice try Robin." Amon replied with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ever going to tell us your last name?" Robin asked.

"And here I thought Nagira told you." Amon continued to tease as he signed another form.

"Well, he did, but he didn't, since he said your parents decided to give you your mother's maiden name." Amon nodded, he knew that Nagira would never tell Robin, nor anyone, for that matter, anything about him that he didn't want known.

"Didn't you all have a pool going back in Japan to try and guess my last name?" Amon had asked.

"Yes we did, actually." Robin's voice had a hint of excitement in it.

"Before all this happened, what was it up to?" It was Amon's turn to be curious.

"I believe it was up to three hundred yen." Robin replied, with Amon repeating the amount. "Three hundred?"

"Mmmmm hmmm." Amon nodded his head as he went to read and sign the next form. "I'll tell you when it reaches a thousand."

Robin started to giggle and had to put down her pen so she wouldn't mess up her signature. Amon followed suit; her laughter was contagious and soon they were both chuckling over their little inside joke. That was, until one of the instructors came over to scold them.

"What's so funny?" Robin jumped in her seat, and Amon's features and eyes became cold steel.

"Nothing." Amon responded.

"Good." The instructor glared at the both of them, "I don't want you two to feel special just because you're only going through retraining - which can be changed if you keep this crap up."

"Sir, yes sir." Both Amon and Robin said at the same time.

Amon made sure to give the instructor the coldest look he had, and made his tone so flat that even Robin shuddered as the ice came off of him. The instructor turned and acted like he shrugged it off as he walked away from where Amon and Robin were sitting. There was no way this particular instructor would ever admit that the coldest man working for SOLOMON just scared the crap out of him.

_'Ha, I still got it_,' Amon thought smugly to himself, as he and Robin finished up their paper work.

Soon they were shown to another room where they were issued their uniforms and PT gear. The uniforms were a dark gray, almost charcoal, like Robin and Amon's clothes all ready. Robin, though, would have to get used to wearing slacks, since they didn't make uniform skirts and button up collars for the females. Along with the uniform, women were issued neck tabs, and the men ties, the same color as the uniform. The shoes and covers, though, for the men and women, were the same, black berets and black ankle boots. Their PT gear was black sweat pants with a black hooded shirt that had letters in white spelling out STN.

They were also issued black gym shorts and a white t-shirt with STN in black lettering. Once in uniform, Robin was instructed to take down her hair, since her signature hair style put her "out of uniform"; so she had to place it in a bun. They then wanted to give Amon a hair cut; yeah, like that was going to happen! Amon always made sure to keep his hair the maximum length allowed by SOLOMON regulations. If his hair had been three inches longer, they would have shaved it all off.

Next, they were taken to the Identification office so they could be issued new ID cards. They sat and looked around at the recruits that were waiting their turn to have their pictures taken. Some looked pissed and were muttering things like 'yeah, wait till I get out of here and me and my boys have a go at you.' Others looked excited, and didn't seem to mind all the yelling and name calling. Amon had written those kids off as being completely and totally insane. While others looked scared as they should be, like any normal person would be going through training. Robin sat back and wondered how many of the recruits in the office waiting area were craft users, and out of those craft users, how many of them would she have to hunt? Wondering if those kids who did have a craft knew how thin the line between craft user and witch actually was?

"Next row," a female instructor called, while Amon and Robin watched the recruits get up and out of their seats with great caution.

They heard the female instructor call "Next row" nine more times before reaching the row Robin and Amon sat in. They both followed the instructor into a small room where, two by two, the recruits went in, had their pictures taken, and were then handed their ID cards as they left the room. Amon always hated having his picture taken, especially ID pictures, they never came out right.

"Stand on the line." Amon had heard the female instructor tell him, as she got ready to take his picture.

The camera flashed and Amon blinked, having to take his ID picture again and, as always, he heard the same familiar nagging voice he always heard when getting his picture taken. "You could at least smile sir."

Amon glared and thanked the instructor as he left with his ID in hand. He watched as Robin was called in next for her picture. He waited for Robin to come out so he could snatch her ID up and get a look at her picture. Little did Amon know, Robin had the same idea and snatched his ID out of his hand while handing hers to him.

"You smile too much." Amon said, as he looked at Robin's ID her shy smile gracing the corners of her mouth.

"And you could have at least smiled in yours." Robin retorted back. Amon was about to say something to Robin when a female instructor came up to the both of them. "Robin Sena?"

"Si." Robin replied.

"I need you to come with me and the rest of the females for your exam. Mr. Amon, if you would just join the rest of the males in that group over there, John will take you and the rest of the young men for your physicals." The instructor told the both of them.

Robin shuddered as she knew what was going to happen in her physical, she was going to get that awful nameless test that all women dread and, in Robin's eyes, no doctor had any problem giving. Just thinking of the cold surgical steel they "warm up" before placing it in the most private of regions gave her the shivers.

"Ewwwwww." Robin shuddered yet again as she followed the female instructor and the other young ladies to the medical office.

Amon had to chuckle to himself, watching the way Robin reacted to having to get a pap smear, though he knew, if he kept it up, karma would catch up to him when he turned forty.

Robin sat in the doctors exam room in those thin things that never, in her mind anyway, legally qualified as a gown, while she waited for the doctor. While she waited, she chuckled to herself when they handed her a specimen cup to pee in to test for pregnancy, something she didn't have to worry about. They obviously read her paperwork way too quickly, or they would have noticed she was pretty much a nun as far as SOLOMON was concerned up until as recently as in yesterday. Still she humored them, took the stupid test and, surprise, it came back negative. Robin was then brought back to reality when she heard the door open and saw the doctor step in.

"Ms. Sena, correct?" Robin nodded politely in response as the doctor sat on the little black stool in the room and wheeled over to where she was on the exam table. "Well I see your blood work and urine test came back all negative, I've also read over your file so I know you were a nun for the past three years, it's just standard procedure but I have ask if you are sexually active?"

"No." Robin answered politely

The doctor nodded his head as he jotted down Robin's response in her chart. "Ok, next question, do you have any visible scars or tattoos on your body?"

Robin had to think for a minute; the surgeons did so well back in Japan that she really had no scarring from her surgery, nor from the injuries caused when the FACTORY fell on top of her.

"I think there's one on my abdomen from my surgery, but it's very light." The doctor once again nodded as he took a look at Robin's abdomen, made note of a very light scar, and marked it down.

"Ok then, I think that's all I need to ask unless you have any concerns regarding your leg at all." Robin shook her head, she just wanted to get her physical over and done with.

The doctor once again nodded his head and proceeded with her physical, of course Robin was the picture of health. Her lungs were clear, her heart rate and blood pressure were normal - she didn't have an ounce of fat on her - every thing was fine, perfect.

"Good, very good," The doctor began to say. "Now, if you wait here one minute, I'll go and get a nurse so we can get your pelvic exam done."

The doctor then left and Robin groaned as she flopped down on the exam table; this was not her day. She hoped he couldn't find a nurse so this would have to be put off but, sure enough, the doctor did return with a nurse and started her pelvic exam.

"OW!" Robin yelped, when the doctor started the exam.

"Just try to relax Ms. Sena, and this will be done with in just a moment." Robin nodded her head, as she tried her best to listen to the doctor about relaxing, while quietly thanking God she only had to do this once a year.

When the doctor was done, he told Robin to get back in her uniform and wished her good luck with her training. The nurse then showed her to a waiting room where Amon now was waiting to get his vaccinations with everyone else.

"So, how did your exam go?" Robin asked, as she sat down next to him.

"Good, yours?" Amon asked, slightly smiling when he saw Robin shudder.

"I'm so glad I only have to do that once a year." Amon said nothing, remembering forty was not too far away for him, and just nodded his head as they waited to be called.

When they were finally done with processing and medical, Amon and Robin finally met back up with John, who took them over to the galley so they could get some breakfast. It was now seven in the morning and the sun shone, it was going to be a nice day. Robin just wished they didn't have to spend all day indoors.

Neither one of them was really all too hungry, they were too tired to be hungry, and each just ate a slice of toast with some fruit and a cup of coffee. The coffee seemed to help a little. They didn't look so much like the living dead with a bit of caffeine in their system as they walked over to the barracks on the main side of the training center.

"Robin, you will get your assigned roommate tomorrow. This class seems to have less men than women so, Amon, you will have your own room." John told them as he showed them to the barracks.

Both of them nodded. Robin didn't mind having a roommate just as long as the person wasn't a slob. Robin recalled that, while living with Touko, she wasn't sloppy by any means; just more of a quick clean to polish up the place. Robin, though, was a neat freak and she jokingly blamed Father Juliano for that, until she saw the barracks in which they were going to live.

"Ummmmmmmmm uhhhhhhhhhhh." Robin began to say.

"Yeah, what she said." Amon had cut in.

"I know the barracks over here are run down. We've been fighting with financing for months now to get improvements, or at least build a new barracks, so we can get rid of what this old girl has now affectionately dubbed the 'crack house'." John told the both of them, as they walked up to the ancient building.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Amon had muttered to himself, a little too loud, which made Robin laugh.

John then showed them inside. The barracks director handed both of them another form to fill out, with their names, telling them which rooms they were to be in and how they were responsible for the keys to their rooms, and, if lost, how they would have to pay for the replacements. They also had to sign an agreement of no tobacco or liquor in the barracks, along with no pets and no weapons. All guns were to be held in the armory which was right across from the school. They were then handed fresh linens and shown to their rooms. The rooms were about the size of a college dorm room, with two beds and two secretaries, where they could hook up their laptop computers. The rooms also had two wall closets, a small refrigerator, two night stands with bedside lamps, and a coffee pot. They found out that the microwave was in the lounge area, where they could also get some food out of the vending machines, along with a soda machine. They were also told that the bathroom in each room connected to another room and how it would be wise, on field days, for each room to alternate who cleaned the bathroom.

"Well I would suggest you two get settled in and try and get some rest. I'll be back at one to get you guys for your physical fitness tests and you'll also be going to the firing range today. So make sure you're in your PT gear when I come back. From there, I'll show you the school and your class rooms, as well as get you your books. Tomorrow will be your first day of class." With that, John left while Amon and Robin set up their rooms.

To Robin, it seemed strange that Amon's room was right across from hers, but at the same time she also found some it comforting. Amon wondered how much it would have surprised Robin if she knew that he felt the same way. Ever since the rave two days ago when he kissed her, kissed his Robin, Amon felt a lot of the old him die off. He was never cold, well never to her anyway, not any more, well, maybe on a few small occasions, but that was more business than personal. Amon knew better than anyone that, to show emotion during a hunt would mean someone could get hurt, if not killed, and Robin, like himself, understood this.

'Funny how we both know how to act around each other during work and during our off time.' Amon had thought to himself as he made his bed.

When he was finished with that chore, Amon then unpacked his duffle bag that had his STN-J over coat and his entire black wardrobe - minus the white t-shirts he wore underneath. He then set up his lap top on his secretary, making a note to buy a combination lock so no one would mess with it. When Amon was finished putting his room together he looked around, all and all, he admitted to himself, it didn't look that bad. He figured he would take a shower before changing into his black sweat pants and white t-shirt that he and Robin were issued earlier in the day.

Amon took a look at his alarm clock as he crawled into bed after his shower and saw that it was now a little after eight am. He reached over and set his alarm to go off at eleven thirty, wanting to get up early enough so he could grab a quick bite to eat and be ready for John when he got back to pick him and Robin up for the physical fitness tests. He yawned and turned onto his side, sleep getting the better of him, only to be awakened when his alarm clock went off at exactly eleven thirty. Amon hated it when it felt like he only got a few minutes of sleep.

Since he was up, Amon figured he'd go across the hall and knock on Robin's door to see if she was up. "Robin?"

"Hold on a minute." Robin had just gotten out of the shower, having gone to sleep as soon as she got her bed made, and was up at least thirty minutes before Amon. She threw on her sweat pants and t-shirt real quick before wrapping her hair in her towel and opening the door for Amon.

"Hungry?" Amon asked Robin.

"Not really. I went to the lounge and got one of those energy drinks." Robin replied as she got her sneakers on.

"Bah, those are not as good for you as they say they are. I'll get you a sandwich or something." Robin shrugged her shoulders as Amon peered more closely into her room. He noticed that Robin, like himself, had set up her laptop in the secretary. She had her portable CD player on her nightstand along with her alarm clock. She even had a picture collage on her wall closet that Amon went to look at. They were pictures of her as she was growing up with Bradley and Dave. Some of the pictures had Father Juliano in them, as well as Sister Helen, and one other nun he didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Amon asked, as he pointed to the picture of the raven-haired nun that looked to be about Robin's age at the time the picture was taken.

"Oh that? That's Sister Mary Anna. She was from Ireland knew a lot about flowers and the hidden meaning behind each color of all the flowers we had in the garden at the monastery." Robin answered, as she took the towel off her head.

"Really, she did?" Amon asked curiously.

"Yes, she even taught me, Bradley, and Dave. Let's see." Robin was now trying to think of some flowers whose color meanings she had learned. "The red Geranium means compassion, Bluebottle means delicacy, and white Dittany means fire." Robin paused and chuckled for a moment. "Sister Mary Anna always said that was the perfect flower for me."

Amon had gotten the joke and had also laughed. There was no argument about a white dittany being the perfect flower for Robin. " What else?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he hoped she would mention roses.

"Hmmmm, let me think for a moment. Oh yeah, the Hawthorn means hope, while ... let me think ... oh, I know the meanings behind some roses." Amon smiled, she had taken the bait . "Really?"

Robin nodded her head, "I know that a single rose means simplicity, yellow roses mean friendship, while white ones mean innocence."

Amon was close to Robin now. She could feel his eyes on her as she looked shyly down to the floor and he ran a hand through her wet hair. "Pink?"

"That one's too easy." Robin said as she looked up, seeing Amon smile. "They were very lovely, thank you again."

" Not as lovely as you." Amon said, as he cupped her face in his strong hands, bringing Robin's face to his so he could kiss her again.

For someone as cold and uncaring as Amon was, he sure knew how to kiss. His lips softly pressed against Robin's as she let him take control, letting his mouth explore every inch of her mouth, his tongue tasting hers. When Amon was done kissing Robin, he still smiled at Robin, whose face was once again flushed while she was at a loss for words.

" Um, let me just ... uh, get my hair up, and I'll join you for a quick bite to eat before we have to go." Amon nodded and took his place back by the door as he watched Robin towel dry her hair quickly before pulling it up in a bun. Both of them headed out to the lounge and waited for John to arrive.


	9. chpt 7 retraining part two The firing ra...

Ok been a while since I've put in the disclamer but ummmm guys don't own it wish I did but I don't.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for those who have been waiting patiently for this update sorry it took so long me and my beta reader both live in the midwest editing had to be put on hold while we dug ourselves out of our houses lol.**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Chapter 7**

**Retraining part 2 the Firing Range**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

John had arrived exactly at one in the afternoon to pick up Amon and Robin only to find the both of them waiting outside for him. The older hunter may not have shown his appreciation for their promptness but it was highly noted.

"You two ready?" He asked, as he stepped out of his car.

Amon and Robin nodded their heads as they walked with John to the armory.

"So, we're heading to the firing range first?" Amon asked.

"Yes, the graduating class over on the recruit training side of the base ran into a discipline problem," John replied while shaking his head, knowing he was in for it with this new class.

"Ahh, I see." Amon said curtly.

Robin noticed both men's reactions. Neither one seemed happy, especially Amon, who already hated the idea of training with rookies.

When they reached the armory, Amon was handed a small arsenal of weapons to see how well he did with each gun. When they went to hand Robin a gun, they didn't know what to give her; she had no record of weapons training in her file.

"That's ok, I only need these." Robin said, as she held up her glasses.

The Armory Sergeant gave Robin a quizzical look as he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

The Armory Sergeant then got up from behind his desk, leaving his subordinate in charge, as he escorted Robin and Amon, along with John, to the firing range.

Amon went first as they started off with small caliber handguns, working their way up to a sniper rifle at the thousand yard line. Amon, of course, scored a perfect one hundred percent with each weapon that was handed to him. Next, it was Robin's turn and the armory Sergeant didn't see how Robin was going to stop anyone with just a pair of glasses. Too bad no one in the armory read Robin's profile a lot closer or they would have put in the targets they use for the craft-users.

"WHOA!" The armory Sergeant yelled in disbelief.

Robin had a smug I told you so' grin on her face, while Amon spoke up in her defense. "She warned you."

"IS THAT TRUE SGT. GRAVINO?" Robin and the others turned to see a very pissed-off officer walking their way.

"Yes sir, Lt. Kyle, sir." The Sergeant replied, as he saluted Lt. Kyle.

"Exactly how did she tell you SERGEANT!?" Lt. Kyle questioned, as he glared down at Sgt. Gravino

"She held up her glasses and told me, and I quote, 'That's ok, I only need these.'" Lieutenant Kyle shook his head as he walked up to Robin, "Ma'am I do apologize for the inconvenience, and if my sergeant would have read your profile more closely, he wouldn't need to get his lazy ass over by the targets and help the clean-up crew fix his fuck up."

"No, it's my fault sir. I should have been more vocal about my abilities," Robin replied earnestly.

"Ma'am, I admire your humility, but Sgt. Gravino has a record of not reading profiles all the way through." Lt. Kyle paused for a moment and turned around to see Sgt. Gravino still standing there. "Well? Why are you still standing here and NOT HELPING THE CLEANING CREW!"

"Sir, yes sir, right away sir." Sgt. Gravino said, as he ran over to the target area of the firing range and helped with the clean up.

"Now ma'am if you would just follow me I'll show you were craft users practice." Lt. Kyle said his voice calm and even.

"Thank you lieutenant." Robin spoke up again, as she followed Lt. Kyle to a closed-in building on the firing range.

Inside was a high tech firing range, where craft users could use the full force of their powers while being scored from the floor above. They had special targets as well; candles for fire users, dummies for all craft users to test how much of their power would effect the human body, computerized moving targets and simulated attacks from known witches in the SOLOMON data base. Robin was going to be tested on all bases.

"Ok Ms. Sena," the corporal in charge started to say to Robin, as he hooked her up to some monitoring devices. "We're just about ready to go."

Robin nodded, she was a little nervous. The last time she tested her powers was when Amon gave her the glasses and she scored a ninety eight percent. She wondered, how much stronger her craft had gotten since then? Then again, she really didn't want to know, she was afraid to know; afraid that knowing might be the one thing to set her off and let her be consumed by her own power.

Amon read the concern on Robin's face, brushing lightly by her as he grabbed her hand quickly while following the others to the upper level of the building.

"Ms. Sena, whenever you're ready will begin the test." The corporal's voice came over the intercom in the building.

Robin turned and nodded her head slightly to let them know she was ready to go and she was presented with her first test. It was the same one she had back in Japan, the long row of candles to light on either side of her. Robin had to push her glasses up a bit on her nose, the flame behind her emerald green eyes flashed as her craft emerged.

John, Amon and the two armory instructors watched in amazement; Robin had scored a perfect one hundred percent with the candles and didn't even break a sweat.

"Amazing." Lt. Kyle whispered

"Her blood pressure and heart rate didn't even go up!" The corporal noticed, as he watched the monitors.

Lt. Kyle nodded his head, "Give her the next test a bit harder than we normally would, I want to see this girl in action."

The corporal did as he was instructed and Robin's next test, the moving targets, was set at a level for hunters that had been in the field since Amon was in diapers.

"Incredible, absolutely incredible." John said, as he watched the monitors as well.

Amon, too, had noticed Robin's vitals were remaining normal, which meant she was remaining calm. He smiled, he had taught her well about keeping her nerve after all.

"She won't easily break sir, I taught my partner well when she joined us in Japan." Amon said as he watched the other three men, disbelief showed on their faces.

Lt. Kyle wanted to up her to the maximum level but was hesitant to do so, even with what they saw and what Amon had just said. At the same time, bringing her to the maximum level could also consume her, overpower her, if anyone, including Robin, was injured it would be his ass.

"Do you think, Amon-san, that, if we put her at the maximum level, she would be all right? Though, I think an even better question to ask would be if we would be all right?" Amon nodded his head. That was all Lt. Kyle needed. The corporal got on the intercom as he upped Robin's level yet again.

"OK Ms. Sena, you are doing a really good job. We're going to take the test up one more notch, good luck." Robin nodded, and waited for the test to begin yet again.

The room changed, it was now an alleyway. Robin found herself walking down it to find the "witch" at the end of the maze. She had remained calm and focused at the task at hand, even though it was only a test, a simulated hunt, Robin was all business. Robin found the " witch", one of the moving dummy targets at the end of the ally. The "witch" gave a menacing laugh before the simulated craft was fired at Robin. Once again, Robin's green eyes glowed with her flame as she put up a fire shield to protect herself before striking the " witch " with her own power.

John and the armory instructors watched in pure amazement, Amon in pure fear, as they watched Robin incinerate the " witch's " arm off with out any problem.

"Stop, you're pushing her too far now," Amon said, as he saw Robin's vitals on the monitors. Her heart rate was getting too high and her vision blurred, even with the glasses on.

"We can't sir," the corporal spoke up. "Once the test has started, we can't tamper with it."

Amon's face grew cold, he was pissed and he wasn't going to wait around for Robin to get injured by a piece of training equipment. He walked to the door and rushed down the stairs to find Robin and help her as best he could without any weapons.

"Hey, wait, you can't! .... Lt. Kyle I'm stopping the test, he'll get injured," the Corporal called out, in a panic.

"You will do no such thing Corporal." Lt. Kyle began to say, as he looked at John, "You have two very loyal hunters John and I wish you the best of luck with them in your class."

John nodded his head, he knew what the lieutenant was getting at and he, too, wanted to see what would happen to Amon down there with Robin.

Robin fought the simulated "witch" with everything she had, causing her to grow tired - fast. Hitting the dummy's arm the first time was, in her mind, just pure luck, now she could barely focus in on her target. She had to try, though, she had to pass this test or else ... she didn't want to even think about the or else.

The "witch" attacked again, and Robin was able to throw up her fire shield one more time while sending two streaks of fire in the "witch's" path. This time, Robin got lucky, her vision was shot but her fire had hit its target and the "witch" disintegrated. Robin started to sway when Amon finally got to her, catching her before she passed out.

"What is it that makes you think I am a witch?" Robin asked the empty room while Amon recalled the last time she said those words to the hunter called Sastre , a powerful earth craft user. He wasn't as strong as Methuselah, though, who Robin had killed four months earlier, asking her the same question.

"Just lie down, you'll be OK." Amon said as he lowered Robin to the ground, turning his sweatshirt into a make shift pillow for her.

"I can't see a thing." Robin sounded panicked.

"Shhhh, don't worry about it. They're getting a medic to check you out." John and the others had run down from the observation room, with a medic in tow, to check on Robin.

"Her pulse is a little weak. Let her rest and give her some water before she gets up. She'll have no problem and will be able to do her physical fitness test today as well." The medic told them.

"What about her vision?" Amon said in a flat tone, as he rested a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It will come back. We've seen it before with craft users who push their powers to the limit, give it about an hour. If not, send her over to optometry and have them check her out." Lt. Kyle then thanked the medic as he left before turning to Robin, "That's some craft you have there young lady, you should be proud of yourself and how you are able to control it. Most, by now, would have taken advantage of such a gift."

Robin gave a weak smile, "Thank you," was all she could manage to say.

Lt. Kyle smiled and walked out, having to fill out an incident report now, since medical had to be brought in. He wasn't even going to bother telling Robin that she passed all her tests, he knew she was smart enough to figure that out herself.

"I'm going to call ahead to the gym and let them know we'll be a little late." John said, as he started to walk away, and waited for Amon to respond. When Amon didn't, John turned to see that Amon's full attention was on Robin and nobody else.

"She's lucky, you know, to have you as her partner, Amon." Amon nodded and John walked off to make his phone call, smiling to himself, knowing he did pick the right two people to be the classes team leaders.


	10. chpt 8 Retraining part 3 The Physical Fi...

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 8**

**Retraining part 3 the physical fitness test**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Amon asked Robin, as they left the firing range and walked over to John's car, so they could go to the gym for their physical fitness test on time.

"Yes I can, I'm fine. I have my vision back and I'm ready." Robin said, for the tenth time since she felt her strength return after passing out.

Amon nodded his head, not knowing if Robin was telling the truth or lying to him so he would stop pestering her. He couldn't help it, though, he was worried. He had never seen Robin use her powers to the fullest. Amon also doubted he would ever see Robin use the full force of her craft unless it was absolutely necessary.

Robin was also worried. The last time her powers were that strong was when she had the arcanum of the craft in her possession. She knew the artifact itself meant nothing; that it held no sacred powers after Sastre destroyed it so easily.

They got to the gym before the recruit division whose class they were to join. This, of course, made Amon and Robin happy since both hated to be the center of attention, and being late would sure have caused a lot of commotion among a bunch of eighteen year olds. Robin and Amon didn't have to wait long, though, as they both heard the class marching up.

"DIVISION HALT!" The command was yelled and the marching stopped just outside the gym doors.

The class filed in two by two, girls on the right, and guys on the left, each now standing in front of gym mats with a partner, except for one of the young ladies who had her arms crossed while she rolled her eyes. In a way, the young woman reminded both Amon and Robin of Dojima but with more attitude. Robin was assigned to be her partner for the physical fitness test. The young woman looked none to happy when Robin approached her.

"Ah great, another geek." The girl said, as she glanced at Robin.

" Well, you just have to put up with me for the push ups and sit ups." Robin said, trying her best to be polite and not strangle the life out of this girl.

"No I don't ..." the girl snapped. "Daddy said he would make sure I stayed in the STN regardless of my score. He gives them loads of money, so it's the least they could do for him."

"I can think of a few others." Robin muttered to herself as she made a mental note to write Nagira an e-mail and have him tell Dojima how sorry she was for every mean little thing she had ever thought, or said out loud in Italian, about her.

The girl stuck her nose in the air and stepped away from the mat, while Robin took her place. The division instructor came over to where Robin and the rude girl stood, getting ready to ream her a new one.

"Problem Stephie?" The instructor said, in a pissed off tone.

"Yeah, with you and everyone else here, especially this geek who's on her own." Stephie said with her nose still up in the air, while looking down at everyone around her.

Amon looked over in Robin's direction, giving her a look as if to ask her what was going on, while all Robin could do is shrug her shoulders and mouth the words "problem child." Amon could tell by Robin's expression that there was more to what she had just said. He also figured that the girl Robin was standing by was the discipline problem from earlier. It then hit the both of them that this girl, Stephie, was going to be in their class. Both gave a mental groan as they soon realized they were in for the longest three months of their lives.

"Hey who's the chick standing next to the Snob Princess?" One of the recruits asked. His accent, Amon noticed, was not at all European.

"That's my chick." Amon told the kid, in the coldest tone he could muster.

"Oh, sorry man, but damn, she's hot." Amon was getting ready to slug the dark haired little punk, even if he was complimenting Robin. One of the other recruits saw this and laughed a bit.

''Brooklyn, please tell me not all Americans are like you, especially not the ones in New York?" a redheaded British boy had asked, as he turned his attention to Amon. "You'll have to ignore Joe here ol' chap, he's a ...."

"One of a kind." Joe cut in, and finished the young man's sentence, trying to get Amon's attention again. "You'll also have to ignore Ian over here. He calls everyone ol' chap."

"Well its certainly better and much more polite than 'dude,'" Ian shot back.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with the word 'dude,' _homes_, you and the rest of that Island of yours just got to get with the times." Ian cringed at the slang and Joe had a triumphant smile on his face. The two friends had been going through this argument since day one of recruit training.

"Brooklyn, Ian, cut the crap. We're about to begin," The other division instructor yelled.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Both boys yelled in response.

_Yup, a long, very, very long, three months ahead of me. Hopefully I won't kill any of them, _Amon thought to himself, as they were given the instructions on how to do proper sit ups, as well as how many they would need to do, in the two minutes allotted for them to pass. Since Amon didn't have a partner, the instructor that yelled at the two boys would be doing Amon's count. Amon looked over in Robin's direction and saw Stephie standing to the side her nose still in the air. The instructor that had been yelling at the little snob would be counting for Robin.

"Man, that bitch always has to ruin everything." The instructor said, as Amon and the rest of the class were half way through their sit ups.

"Time." John had yelled, as he and two other instructors took down the first set of recruit's individual scores.

"Bullshit Sena, no way you did that many in two minutes!" One of the instructors yelled out, as he heard the other instructor tell him that Robin's score was ninety-five sit ups in two minutes.

Robin just sat there with a grin on her face. This was nothing for her, since she set up her work out schedule to match SOLOMON's physical requirements after they took the cast off her leg.

Stephie, on the other hand, made a little noise indicating that she was not all too impressed with Robin's performance. "I could do more if I wanted to."

Robin closed her eyes, as she prayed for serenity, before getting up and letting Stephie take her place on the mat. "After you then."

Stephie made a haughty sound as she sat down on the mat waiting for the instructor to start timing again. When the instructor did, Stephie started her sit ups strong and fast but started to lose her breath after twenty - way below the normal for a young girl in good health after nine months of physical training.

The call for time was given again and scores were reported to the instructors. Stephie only did a miserable forty sit ups. "Gee Stephie, thought you said you could do better then Sena over here. She did ninety-five after ... Sena how long has your leg been out of that cast?"

"Month and a half sir." Robin answered.

Stephie glared at Robin, " So what, who cares? Besides she's not even a hunter. My daddy said that SOLOMON still had her classified as a witch."

Now there were very few negative emotions Robin ever felt, but hate was one of them. Hate was not what Jesus had taught; hate is what made the world fearful of change. In this case, she was hoping God would forgive her, along with Amon, for the smart-assed comment she was about to make.

"And this witch will personally see to setting you ablaze if you don't lose that chip on your shoulder." A chorus of ooh's were heard by the recruits. No one had ever stood up to Stephie before.

"Ladies, now that's enough." John had said, as he approached them. "Stephie. Office. Now. You get an automatic 'fail' for your attitude ."

Stephie had a look of disgust on her face. _How dare such people as lowly as John and Robin even considered talking to me in such a manner?_ Stephie thought to herself, as she walked over to the office.

When Stephie was gone, the test had resumed. Push ups were next, which Amon and Robin did exceedingly well at. As Amon had predicted, Robin had done better than most of the girls there. After push ups, the recruits, along with Amon and Robin, went to do pull ups.

"Ladies, we are issuing a challenge for the pull ups," one instructor started to say. "As most of you know, only the men do the pull ups, while you ladies do a free hang for a matter of seconds. The challenge goes as follows, if any of you ladies wish to do the pull ups, instead of the free hang, you'll receive extra points. Any of you willing to try and do both, well, enjoy the three mile jog, since those willing and able to do both the pull ups and free hang will get an automatic pass."

Robin knew exactly which one she was doing, and not for the automatic pass; she just knew she could do it. Once again, the class lined up. Amon made sure he stood next to Robin so he could talk with her.

"So, what was that over there?" he asked, referring to Stephie.

"Oh, you mean the queen bee?" Robin asked as she shook her head, "I think we were all a little to harsh on Dojima - this girl takes the cake."

"Another Dojima, great." Amon muttered, loud enough so that only Robin heard.

"No she's worse. At least Dojima well showed up for work with out complaint." Robin pointed out in Yurika's defense

" Yeah, because she always came in late and her father made sure she had job security." Amon continued to gripe, even though he knew Doujima was a valuable asset to the STN-J. She was the one that let them know about the intelligence she had gathered on the FACTORY.

"That's funny, I thought her father was her job security?" Robin asked, a confused look spreading across her face.

"He is." Amon said flatly, but he had to admit Robin was right. Dojima did at least show up for work.

Soon, it was both Amon's and Robin's turn to do their pulls ups. Both were surprised how fast the lines moved.

"Sena, I assume you'll be doing both since you've been kicking ass all day," the one instructor said, as Robin approached the pull up bar.

"Yes sir, I do." Robin said sweetly, as she grabbed the bar, doing at least nine pull ups and then doing the free hang for fifteen seconds.

"Pass, enjoy your jog." The instructor said, as she dropped down from the pull up bar.

Robin smiled as she stood to the side next to Amon while they waited for the rest of the class to finish. When everyone was done they were all led out to the running track behind the gym where they would complete their physical fitness test. Robin was now glad for those early morning jogs she and Amon took with Moses. She missed Moses just then, too. It felt weird running without Amon's dog with them and she wondered how he was holding up with Dave and Bradley taking care of him. Her thoughts had drifted the whole three mile run. Before she knew it, she and Amon were half way done and on their way to the finish.

When they had completed the physical fitness test, Robin and Amon were shown where the school was, along with the class room they were assigned to. John then handed both of them their books. He also handed them two sets of tags. Amon's read, "student leader," while Robin's said, "student bailiff."

"Well, you guys are good to go. I'll see you here tomorrow at six am, when you'll officially meet the rest of the class and one other instructor," John told them, before letting Robin and Amon go for the day.

They thanked John as they left, heading back to the barracks, arms wrapped around each others waist as they walked. Amon told Robin about Joe and Ian, how Joe had called her a "chick." That made her laugh; she was surprised that Amon spit out rather quickly that she was _his chick. _Robin then went into more detail about Stephie, how she called Robin a geek, and how she felt bad for losing her temper on someone who wasn't even worth it. In a way, knowing what to expect tomorrow from the students was good, but both also dreaded tomorrow. After talking with the recruits they had all ready encountered, Amon and Robin knew they were headed for a world of trouble.


	11. Emails from Robin to Nagira

E-mail to Nagira from Robin

received 16:32

Dear Nagira,

Hey, how are things going? Things over here are ok. Me and Amon just arrived today for training. We had to go through all sorts of paper work, physicals, and they even had us on the firing range today. We also got to meet some of the recruits we'll be attending class with tomorrow while we took our physical fitness test (which by the way we both passed). There's this one girl though, her name's Stephie Miller, and when I first saw her she kind of reminded me of Yurika, until she opened her mouth, that is. All I could think of was how bad I now feel for calling Yurika a snob and an idiot in Italian (so many times that I lost count) and any other mean and nasty thing I ever thought about her. So, if you could please pass on an apology for me, I would be forever in your debt. Then there were two other students Amon had to pleasure of talking to, one of whom called me a chick and said I looked hot. I had to laugh when Amon told me this, not because of what the young man said, but more for the way your brother got upset when he heard this. And, would you believe me if I told you that Amon turned to this kid and said "She's my chick."? I stopped dead in my tracks when he admitted that he said that. Oh well, I guess Amon is full of surprises. Well, I'd better get going and get everything ready for tomorrow. Write back soon, and Amon wants me to tell you to behave yourself and to stop corrupting Doujima, whatever that means.

Sincerely,

Robin

Replied E-mail to Robin from Nagira

received 18:00

Dear Robin,

Don't worry about the apology, Yurika-chan was here and read your e-mail as well, wanting to know how the two of you are doing. She actually thought it was funny until you mentioned that the girl's name is Stephie. Come to find out, she and Yurika used to go to the same boarding school with her older brother, who is the exact same way. Her family is really all up on SOLOMON's nuts, ask Amon what it means, if he's not reading over your shoulder. If he is, Hi Amon! Don't worry what I'm doing with Doujima and whatever you do, don't let Robin see the e-mail I sent you. Hehe. Anyway, so Amon called you his chick huh? Wonder how much of that was just to scare the kid off? Just kidding, Robin, but seriously. I'm sure he meant it and also said it to scare the kid off. Well, I think that's all I have to say for now. Keep me and Yurika posted, and we hope to see you two back in Japan soon.

Later,  
Nagira


	12. Emails from Amon to Nagira

E-mail to Nagira from Amon

received 18:05

Nagira, 

Cute, real cute, and be thankful Robin had no interest in finding out what it meant to have someone 'up on their nuts.' Was in no mood for trying to explain that.

Amon

E-mail to Amon from Nagira

received 18:10

Hey little brother,

Robin just e-mailed me. Is it true you told some punk kid she was your 'chick?' Ah well, I know it is. Robin isn't one for lying; I'm more surprised in your choice of words. So, you kiss her yet or not, seeing as how Robin is your _'chick_.' 

Nagira 

E-mail to Amon from Nagira Reply

received 18:35

Nagira, 

I'm not going to even dignify that with a response. Write me when you have something better to talk about.

Amon


	13. Chpt 9 Class is now in session

Hey guys here ya go the next chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

Witch Hunter Robin

Rebuilding from the rubble

Chapter 9

Class is now in session

A FanFic by Prospero53223

Amon and Robin woke up at five in the morning. They began getting ready for their first day of class by going through all the items Senior Hunter John had handed them yesterday. They met outside their rooms, in the hallway. Robin had all of her books in the backpack she had gotten in Japan. Amon noticed a key chain with a small wallet sized picture of her and Amon with the rest of the members of the STN-J that Michael had taken two months after Robin had arrived.

"I can't believe you still have that thing." Amon said, as they walked outside into the crisp early October morning, making their way across the grounds to the school house.

"Well it's the only thing I really have to remind me of what everyone looks like back in Japan ... that and Zaizen is not in it." Robin replied.

Amon nodded his head. He opened the door to the school, letting Robin in first, as he followed behind her. Taking the stairs to the second level they found the class room John had shown them yesterday. Amon and Robin were, of course, early, as was John, the other instructor, was picking up the new class from Recruit training.

"The agenda today is as follows, you guys." John began to say. "The new students that you saw yesterday will be assigned rooms before coming here to the class room. Once the students have all arrived, books will be assigned and the PT schedule will be posted, along with the duty roster. The duty is a five-on, in other words, every fifth day the class will stand barracks watch. We'll also go around introducing ourselves so everyone knows who everyone is."

"Seems like Stephie already knows who we are." Robin said.

"Stephie? Ignore Stephie, she's loaded ... too loaded for her own good, if you ask me, but I'm a firm believer in Karma. She'll get what she deserves in the end." John replied, trying to prepare both of them for the worst. Little did he know, Nagira's e-mail all ready told them that much.

"Just as long as I don't have to room with her I'm good to go, stated Robin. John started to laugh, but not a funny ha ha laugh, it was more of a 'hey funny you should mention that' laugh.

"Oh no." Robin started to protest.

"Yeah, no one else wants to share a room with her." John told Robin, who was not at all surprised at that.

"I don't even want to share a bathroom with her, let alone a room." Robin continued to protest.

" Unfortunately ... " John began, " No one in the class wants to room with her, as already mentioned, and I met with her drill instructors on the recruit training side of the base. They feel having you as a roommate might do her some good." Robin nodded, as she bit her tongue, glad she went out last night and brought locks for everything. Robin also had a feeling she would be needing to attend confession by the end of the day, if for no other reason than just to keep sane.

Amon had excused himself for a moment to go into the student lounge to get himself and Robin some much needed coffee. When he returned he noticed Brooklyn and Ian standing next to Robin, talking with her.

"So, is it true what they've told us over at recruit training about you and Amon?" Ian had asked

"Yes, it is actually, uh," Robin said as she tried to guess the young man's name.

"Oh so sorry my dear, my name is Ian, Ian Callaghan." The young redheaded British man said.

" Ok, um, Ian, and you are?" She turned to Joe.

"I'm yours. You are such a total babe." Joe said, which caused Ian to have a small coronary.

" Joe!" Ian had yelled.

" Well, she is, her craft kicks ass, she can PT with the best of them, survived a falling building and being hunted, not to mention she _so_ put the snob princess in her place." Robin just sat at her desk, her hand partially covering her face, just wanting to go back to bed and forget about the nightmare the day was all ready turning into. Amon walked over 'to the rescue' so to say, handing Robin her coffee as he turned to face the boys.

"Hello boys, I see we meet again." Amon's tone was flat and intimidating on purpose. It really had no effect on Ian, since his questions to Robin were more out of curiosity than lechery.

"Ah, good to see you too again, mate, I'm Ian ... ," the young hunter in training was about to introduce himself when Amon had cut him off.

"Yes, I heard when I walked in. I also remember both of you mentioning your names to me yesterday." Joe nodded and tried to walk away but he knew he was stuck. Ian would never let on that Amon had scared him again.

"So, mate, we never caught your name yesterday?" Ian said, trying to make polite conversation.

" Its Amon," he replied dryly.

"You're Amon. WOW, Ian, its him! I told you it was him yesterday, pendejo. "Ian sighed and handed Joe fifty lira, since they had made a small wager when they returned to their barracks after the PFT. Joe, of course, snatched up his winnings with a big grin on his face.

"Its been a pleasure doing business with you, ol' chap." Ian was now ignoring Joe and turned his attention back to Amon. "Amon, aye, that's Hebrew isn't it?"

"Last time I checked it was." Amon's voice remained dry and flat.

"That's funny, one does not meet many Asians who are Jewish, or even of Jewish decent." Ian was failing miserably in his attempt at a polite chat.

"I'm not." Amon said, as he sipped his coffee, while Robin was still just sitting there, quietly trying not to show her face as she, too, drank her coffee.

"Well, it explains why he's so faithful to such a geek." Stephie said, as she entered the room. "That's what your name means in Hebrew - faithful, right Amon?" Stephie was now making eyes at him.

"There's a lot more to it than that," Amon had stated cold and flatly.

Robin sat there, still not saying a word, more for her own sake than for Stephie's. Robin really didn't feel like being hunted again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the snob princess, come to ruin everyone's day again?" Joe asked, as he, too, stood by Robin, along with Ian, to protect her from Stephie's wrath.

"You Americans are so juvenile, and besides, Joe, lets not forget why you are even in the STN." Stephie said, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't even go there mierda." Joe threatened, which made Stephie smile even wider.

"Ah yes, I remember now, you and your gang banging buddies got caught breaking into a SOLOMON laboratory. What were you guys looking for again? Some good dope to score, as you street urchins are so well know for doing." Joe went to hit Stephie, but Ian stopped him in just enough time. "She's not worth it mate, just ignore the heifer."

Stephie laughed at the sight. Robin and Amon were now up from their seats. Robin was with the boys, trying to help Ian calm Joe down, while Amon pulled Stephie rather forcefully to the side.

"It stops now." Amon said, in a tone he saved when hunts were taking turns for the worst.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Amon." Stephie cooed, as she batted her eyes at him.

"Your attitude in this class and to your fellow classmates ... it stops now." Amon repeated himself, still using the same dangerous 'you.'

"Oh, but Amon, I was just having a little fun. Maybe we can even have a little fun together. Why hang out with such a plain drab girl like Robin when you can have ... ?" Stephie was about to say 'someone like me,' when Amon cut her off.

"Because people like you are filth who know nothing of loyalty, or trust, and to top it all off, you are the biggest ikeike I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." Amon was never one for insults, and now knew how Robin felt when she let herself stoop to Stephie's level.

"A what? If you're going to call me names, at least say them in English, Jap," Stephie's 'holier than thou' attitude coming back and rearing its ugly head.

"Look it up, I'm not your servant." Amon shot back.

Stephie huffed. No one insulted her, nor even turned her down, no one called _her_ filth ... _they_ were all filth. They all came from poor backgrounds, with no money. Even those who came from money, like her, that would even associate with _them_ were no better off.

_I'll have my way. they'll see_,_ they'll all see_,_ and when they do_,_ they'll be sorry they even messed with me_, Stephie thought crossly to herself, while coming up with a plan to steal Amon who, in her eyes, was the hottest guy in the class, away from Robin.

One by one, all the other students came into the class room. There were twenty three in all. Senior Hunter John introduced himself to the class, along with Benjamin Chikamatsu, a tall Japanese man who Amon actually went through boarding school with. Both men had always wondered how the other turned out after graduation; now they knew.

The class went around introducing themselves, there was Zena; she was seventeen, from Melbourne Australia and a craft user, her craft being wind. Then there was Ken; he was eighteen, from Italy, and, like most of the students in the class, he had no craft. The triplets were next; Jordan, Justin, and Jacob, also eighteen. The three of them had an earth craft. Lord help you if these three came hunting you; when they worked together, their craft magnified. Stephie passed on her turn, telling everyone she was too important for them. Mike was a little strange, then again, having a craft that could screw with people's mental state could probably do that to anyone. Dear, sweet Ian, from London, was next and enjoyed playing water Polo; while Cathy grew up in Moscow and fishing was her thing. The only American in the bunch, Joe, a.k.a. Brooklyn, had an energy blast blow up his TV as he watched the events of September 11, 2001 unfold. They then got to Robin and Amon ... nothing really needed to be said about them, but Stephie shot her hand up, just to make her life interesting for the moment.

"Excuse me, Senior Hunter John, why are Robin and Amon already made student leaders when the first test has yet to be taken?" Stephie asked, as she tried to cause trouble.

"Because they have something you'll never have, Stephie, and that is experience." John replied, hiding a small smile when he saw Stephie get all pissy about his answer. "Well its not fair and I'll see what _DADDY _has to say about it."

"Phone's right down the hall." John didn't miss a beat.

Stephie huffed as she got up and walked out of the class, the rest of the students cheering as she did, while Amon and Robin rolled their eyes.

"Now that the disruption has ended, I believe we were up to you Steven?" John asked the next recruit.

"Yes sir, I believe so, sir." The South African boy responded, before telling the class about himself as well.

There was another boy from Africa, from Nigeria, named Akin. In his language, his name meant warrior, which was quite fitting for the profession he intended to take up. Anissa grew up in Cairo, Egypt, where she and Blaise studied every religion known to man. Then there was Leigh. She, like Robin, grew up in Tuscany, and actually attended the church Robin grew up in, until the age of ten when her family moved to Rome. There was also a set of twins in the class, as well Devi and Devdas, who were from India. The last four people in the class were Evelyn, Daria, Ron and Giaus, and all four were brilliant shots.

When the introductions were done, Benjamin continued the class while John was called out to deal with Stephie. Benjamin went over the books they had been given to study. One book was titled: _The Rules of Witch Hunting_. This book, they found out, was pretty much just a guideline to help the students recognize the 'do's' and 'don'ts' of a hunt, until they gained enough experience. Benjamin was about to go over the duty roster and PT schedule, when John came back in with Stephie.

"Ben, class is on break for the next thirty minutes. Guys, I want you all in the student lounge until Hunter Benjamin, or I, come to get you." The students got up, not knowing what was going on. Stephie was back in the class room, though, so they knew it wasn't any good. Granted, some wanted to stick around the class to see if they could hear anything. Amon and Robin were also about to leave until John called them back.

"Sorry you two, but it does concern you as well." John said, as Robin and Amon both glared at Stephie, who had a satisfied grin on her face.

"Stephie, wipe that smirk off your face because its not what you hoped for." John barked at the snobby girl.

"But, Daddy said ... " Stephie started to whine.

"Well, daddy doesn't run the training now does he!" Stephie once again huffed and was about to leave the room to call her father again, when she was blocked by Benjamin.

"Now, Robin, Amon, the reason I had you two stay behind is to go over the details of your jobs as student leaders and why SOLOMON let us give you the titles before test scores." Amon and Robin stood there, both knowing the little chit chat wasn't really for them but for Stephie.

"The responsibilities of the student leaders is: One, to one set the example for the rest of the class; Two, to help the instructors keep an eye on the health and well being of the other students; and Three, to report all misconducts that they have witnessed or another student has told them about, and report it to the barracks manager, or to my self and Hunter Benjamin. Now the reason Amon and Robin were picked before testing is very, very simple. Amon how long have you been with SOLOMON?" John asked, to get his point across.

"Since I was eight." Amon replied dryly.

"And why is that?" John asked, as he continued to get his point across.

"I was raised in SOLOMON-run boarding schools, graduated at the top of my class, and have been a hunter since I was eighteen." Amon continued to answer in a dry tone of voice.

"Robin, same question, how long have you been with SOLOMON?" John's attention now focused on her.

"Since I was born." Robin's voice was calm and gentle.

"And why is that?" John continued to ask.

"My grandfather, Father Juliano, is in charge of monastery run by SOLOMON in Tuscany where I grew up." Robin's answers, like Amon's, were straight and to the point.

"At what age did you start to hunt?" John pried Robin for more information about her past.

"My first hunt was at thirteen." Robin was now starting to get frustrated. She disliked having to give her work history with SOLOMON to some rich brat who was only in training cause daddy wanted her to be there.

"Oh, that is such crap ... thirteen? You don't look much older then ten." Stephie scoffed.

"Actually, I'm sixteen and I've hunted since I was thirteen because of my craft, its what Father Juliano wanted." It was really getting hard to keep her anger at bay.

"Oh, the poor little orphan ... " Stephie started to make a mock sad face as she spoke before she was interrupted by Benjamin.

"That's enough now, you've been nothing but trouble since you got here." Benjamin barked out at the now offended Stephie.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I demand an apology from the both of you!" Robin and Amon kept their faces expressionless, leaving the room when asked to by John, fighting the temptation to join the others to eavesdrop.

Amon advised those who were sticking around to leave and head into the lounge before they found themselves in a world of trouble. The students, of course, listened to the dark hunter and went into the student lounge, waiting there for over an hour, while Stephie served out her punishment. From that day on, class seemed to go the same way every day - without a thing anyone really could do about Stephie.


	14. More emails form Amon to Nagira

Yes I know I know I don't own it and yes I also know I'm evil -P

* * *

E-mail from Amon to Nagira

sent 1600

Nagira,

Hope you and Yurika are doing well and remember to pack some Sake. Can't seem to find any good Sake around here. Your visit should, hopefully, put Robin in a better mood. Other than Bradley slipping away slowly, Stephie continues to torture Robin at every chance she can get. She even broke the picture frame that contained the picture of Maria and Toudou. Hopefully, some time away from classes will cheer Robin up. I also wanted to remind you not to forget the 'you-know-what' and Moses' dog snacks, you know the ones I'm talking about.

See you on Christmas and have a safe flight.

Amon

E-mail reply from Amon to Nagira

sent 1945

Amon,

Just got in from Yurika-chan's. Met her folks and all; Pop was there too. No, I didn't tell him what was going on or where you were, but he was able to get 'the-you-know' what from your grandmother like you asked me to. Of course you can't find any good Sake around there, you're in Italy little bro. That's like me asking for a good red wine here in Japan. Anyway, yes, I know what dog snacks your talking about but, if Moses chews my shoes up after I give him these awful smelling things, I'm going to take him out back. It does suck how Stephie is treating Robin, and I'll assume the rest of the class as well, but her parent's picture? That's just down right cold. Robin should have fired her ass. Granted, I'm sure she was tempted, but I must say I've always been impressed with how Robin puts her temper to the side. That's assuming she even has a temper. Well, I guess that's all for now. We'll see you on Christmas.

Later,

Nagira

E-mail reply from Amon to Nagira

sent 1950

Nagira,

Touch my dog and Yurika will never forgive me. By the way, is it my fault your feet smell like Moses' favorite snack?

Amon


	15. Letter to Bradley from Robin

Really Really really evil yes I know -)

* * *

Letter to Bradley from Robin

Dated 15, November 04

Dear Bradley,

I just received your last e-mail and tried to reply but, of course, my laptop doesn't want to work right at the moment, so I figured I write you a snail-mail letter and let you know what was going on. Academically, classes are going well, Amon and I are in the top five-percent and still class leaders. Brooklyn is still asking me to give him your e-mail address, what did you two talk about when I stepped away? At the same time, whatever it is, I'm sure it drove Dave nuts. Speaking of Dave, how is our beloved big brother? Has Moses still been dragging him through the snow when Dave tries to take him for walks? If so, please take pictures. Amon and I would love to see them. Speaking of Amon, things are going good with him as well; he's really opened up a lot more then he normally would. I still haven't found out his last name and Doujima tells me the pool we started up back in Japan is only at eight hundred yen. Who knows? Maybe Amon will open up even more and forget about the silly pool. Maybe he'll just tell me, though I highly doubt it. I believe that's all for now. I'm going to try and call this weekend so I hope you are feeling better by then. Get some rest and I'll see you at Christmas.

Your little sister,

Robby

Letter from Bradley to Robin

Dated 27, November 04

Dear Robby,

I'm so glad I got your phone call this weekend, as is Dave. It was so good to hear from you, really it was. So, how are things? Sorry your laptop is on the fritz again but, hey, that's life. Just run it though all the scans to make sure, though. I see you didn't mention Stephie in your last letter or e-mail. Did they finally drop her, or did you finally go and commit homicide? Just kidding! I wouldn't want to talk about the bitch this close to Christmas either, so I apologize in advance about even mentioning her name. Other than that, I'm glad to hear Amon has opened up to you more and is talking more then usual. No, I won't tell you what Brooklyn and I talked about but, you are right, it did drive Dave nuts. Sorry the letter is so short, I'm tired and need my rest. The good news, though, is I haven't caught any staph infections yet and the doctor is now giving me till February. He thinks its because of Moses; he hasn't left my side since you two went to Rome for school. Well, I better get going and into bed before Dave has a hemorrhage  
about me being up so late.

Your big sister,

Bradley


	16. Chpt 10 The Letter

Hey all sorry for the teasing but I was in a evil mood and figured I tease ya'll for a bit. But this time its the real deal, an actual chapter, yeah! Thanks for all the great reviews sorry I haven't replied to you guys or give you any shout outs in here and all but I've been busy with life and all. Just applyed for college after being out of school for five years and I have to yell at my home town to move there butts and get my school records to the college. That and I've been working on an orginal story plus editing before it goes to my beta reader. So yeah busy busy busy -) So read and enjoy everyone.

BTW Don't own WHR its now the property of some writer/producer who works for the Sci Fi Channel now.

**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 10 **

**The letter**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223**

Robin was in her room once again, skipping dinner since Stephie had, once again, trashed the room , causing both of them to fail inspection, also again. As usual, though, Stephie was also nowhere to be found. It pissed Amon off to no end, as Robin just took whatever happened. Rather than beating the ever loving tar out of the girl, she instead found solace in confession. This time, though, Stephie went too far. This time, she made Robin cry. Stephie had destroyed Robin's picture collage, as well as the frame that contained the only picture of her parents; Maria and Toudo.

"Just keep her away from me Amon ... seriously I don't think ... I can't" Robin said, as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Don't worry, I've got it" Amon said flatly.

Amon left as Cathy and Leigh came through the bathroom that divided their room from Robin's to help out her out. "No you two, it's ok. I've got it, really."

"Don't be silly" Leigh said with a smile, trying to cheer Robin up.

"Yeah! We'll help out ... no ... Oh my God, she didn't" Cathy said when she saw Robin's picture of her parents scattered and broken on the floor. All Robin could do was nod her head to keep from crying.

"That bitch! I mean, that's just cold! Even for the likes of her" Cathy continued.

Robin said nothing as she walked over to where the picture was laying, gingerly picking it up and wrapping it in one of her handkerchiefs before placing it in her wall locker.

"Well, at least nothing happened to the picture and, from the looks of it, the frame can be saved." Leigh kept a positive attitude, still trying to cheer Robin up, but without much luck.

While the girls were in the middle of cleaning, Robin's cell phone rang. It was Father Juliano on the other end.

"Hello grandfather, no, no I'm good. No, really I am. Yeah, uh huh, uh huh, ok, ok, yes, I'm sure I'm ok. What am I doing? Cleaning. Yes, I know I told you that yesterday. Uh huh, uh huh, well there's nothing that can be done. Why? Because her father is a big contributor to SOLOMON. Tried, and no luck. They were hoping I'd be a good influence on her. Well, she dealt me a real low blow. How low? My mother's picture. I've asked Amon to just keep her away from me. Why? Because I don't feel like being hunted again. Yes, I know, good point. Well, you were the one who asked why I don't use my craft on her. Ok, ok, yes. I've got to get going too. Love you, bye." Robin hung up and went back to cleaning her room, making sure Cathy and Leigh left before the galley closed not wanting them to miss dinner on account of her.

"Hey Robin, we're still on for the gym tomorrow after breakfast right" Leigh asked.

"Yes, I might have to meet up with you guys there since I have to stand re inspection tomorrow." The girls nodded and said good bye as Robin walked down to the supply closet to get a broom, mop and bucket, along with some other cleaning supplies, before heading back to the room and properly cleaning it again.

Once again, Amon found himself sitting in an all-too-familiar meeting with the barracks manager, Senior Hunter John, and Hunter Benjamin, to discuss, of all people, Stephie. Once again, their hands were tied. Stephie's dad just donated a ton of money to build a new library on SOLOMON grounds to keep his little girl out of trouble, which made her untouchable. To make matters worse, she had disappeared home for the weekend so they couldn't yell and have her sign another discipline report. They didn't even try to assign her an extra duty; that form of punishment never worked, since she always seemed to skip duty days, meaning someone else would have to stand a double.

Benjamin could tell that his old friend and roommate was getting very tired of this crap, they all were getting tired of Stephie. He remembered Amon not even tolerating this type of behavior when they were in boarding school together. He knew that Amon's cool and calm expressions came from years of SOLOMON training and it showed in these meetings. Benjamin also knew that Amon's lack of expression didn't even begin to scratch the surface of how pissed off his old friend really was.

"Amon" Benjamin had called out when the meeting was done.

"Benjamin" Amon replied back.

"Your friend, Robin-san, how bad was the frame damaged" Benjamin asked.

"The frame and the picture are both salvageable but it will need some new glass" Amon replied, as he let out an agitated sigh.

"If you can get the frame, with the picture, I have a contact here in Rome who could restore it for you. The picture itself may have some damage too small for our eyes to see." Amon nodded and thanked Benjamin as he left the office, walking over to the bowling alley on base, since the galley was now closed. Amon also knew that the next best place to eat on the base was at the bowling alley snack bar, as he picked up some dinner for Robin and himself.

By the time he got back to the barracks, Robin was done cleaning her room and had left a little note on his door for him.

_Amon,_

_Went to the laundry room to get some wash done and to catch up on my studies._

_Robin_

Amon nodded to himself as he entered his room, grabbing a pack of ramen noodles along with a green and red pepper, some carrots and the broiled chicken breast he picked up at the bowling alley. He then made his way to down to the lounge so he could use the microwave, and put together a meal for him and Robin to eat. While the ramen was cooking in the microwave, Amon cut up the chicken, the peppers and carrot, adding them to the noodles when they were half way cooked. When the meal was done, Amon then walked back to his room. He divided the ramen noodles into two smaller Tupperware bowls, covered them and grabbed some chopsticks, along with his own laundry, and notes to study.

When Amon got downstairs to the laundry room, he bumped into Brooklyn, who'd had no luck cheering Robin up, but loaned her one of his CDs of American rock and roll, with which Amon was now becoming quite accustomed. He could hear Robin's portable CD player blare out one of the latest hits from America as she sang quietly along.

"_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound and picking me apart again_

_You all assume I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again. I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose _

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused. _

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight..."_

Robin's head was bent over her books with her hair up in its usual style, the few wisps of her honey gold locks that escaped were slightly blocking her vision, causing her not to notice Amon until he placed dinner in front of her.

"Oh, thank you Amon" Robin said, as she looked up, turning off her CD player.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Amon had replied in his usual tone, as he gave Robin a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Robin gently grabbed his hand, pulling Amon to her, needing to be held in his arms. Amon could tell she was still upset over Stephie's coldness, even though she tried to smile at him. As he held Robin close to him he wished there was a way to cheer up the woman he loved.

"What are you doing tomorrow" Amon asked, as he walked over to an open washing machine, placing his clothes in before starting the machine and adding the soap.

"You mean after re-inspection and the gym" Robin asked quietly.

"Yeah, what are you doing tomorrow" Robin got up went over to the washing machine her clothes were in, placing them in the dryer before answering Amon's question.

"Mall. I still have to find Bradley's Christmas gift and buy some fabric to make that stupid costume for the STN birthday ball." Amon nodded; he, himself, was kind of dreading the STN birthday ball, since they always did some sort of costume theme every year. He was always glad he had worked in Japan. That way, he and the others had a good excuse for missing the stupid thing every year.

"Don't you need a sewing machine for that" Amon asked, wondering where in the world she was going to get a sewing machine.

"Yes. Cathy has one and she said I could use it if I help her with her costume. She hates making these period costumes, but its cheaper to make them in the long run." Amon nodded his head, as he sat back down with Robin, and they looked over their notes while eating the meal Amon had prepared.

"Wow, this is really good" Robin said, as she slurped her noodles.

Amon found it quite amusing that she ate her food more in the Japanese style now, since slurping was considered a compliment. He also found it quite funny how he had started to take on many European habits. They both chalked it up to hanging out with each other way to much, though neither ever minded the other's habits.

"You don't think you could make my costume for me, could you" Amon asked, in a nonchalant tone.

"Should be no problem, I'd just need to get your measurements and a pattern you want, plus fabric. Do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow" Amon thought she would never ask. Granted, he hated the mall, but better to go now than in December when the Christmas frenzy was really going to hit and prices skyrocketed.

"Si, why not." Robin smiled, it was one of the few times Amon had actually used her language. They normally spoke in Japanese so no one could understand what they were saying, but only when they wanted to talk and weren't able to get any privacy.

Robin was just about to tell Amon 'ok,' when Ian came into the laundry room looking for her, with a package in hand. "Hey! This just came for you from Tuscany. It looks like its from your granddad."

"Thanks Ian. Oh and, by the way, can you give this back to Joe for me, and tell him thanks" Robin asked, as she took the package and handed Ian the CD.

"Sure, no problem." Ian then left while Robin opened the package. It contained a little note from Father Juliano.

_Robin,_

_Your father had me hold on to this letter for you until you were old enough to learn the truth about Bradley. She got a similar letter_,_ along with a copy of one of Toudo's journals. I wanted to give this to you before Christmas_,_ since Bradley probably won't make it past the winter. Please read it, it explains a lot of things about you and Bradley that you must know._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Father Juliano Colegli_

"What is it" Amon asked Robin, as she held in her hand an envelope that had yellowed over the last sixteen years.

"It's from my father, from Toudo I mean" Robin stammered out.

"Are you going to read it" Robin simply nodded her head, though it took her thirty minutes to open the envelope that contained a yellowed letter.

_My darling daughter,_

_No_,_ wait, I apologize. I have no right to call you that. I have not been in your life and_,_ when I created you, it was not out of love_,_ but for the purpose of science. You were simply a project to me; that was_,_ until I realized how important you were to me_,_ when SOLOMON told us to stop all work on you and others like you. I wanted to let you know now_,_ as I write this_,_ that there was another before you. That is right_,_ my little Robin, you have a sister. A half sister, eleven months older than you. Her mother's name was Isabella Rossati and your sister's name is Bradley Rossati._

Robin dropped the letter. It didn't say what she thought it just said, did it? Bradley ... her real sister? Her father, who had loved her mother, had a child by another woman, all in the name of science. Amon watched Robin as she picked up the letter, seeing that she now knew the truth about her best friend.

_I am sorry that she will not be with you for the whole of your life_,_ unlike the way most siblings are blessed_,_ though most would say to the contrary. When we first met Isabella_,_ we didn't know about AIDS. It was new and_,_ by the time we found out that Isabella had it, it was too late. In a way, however, Bradley was a success. I want you to know that neither your mother_,_ nor I_,_ wanted to abandon Bradley_,_ but SOLOMON's orders dictated otherwise. I know you are probably angry with me and I don't blame you, its not fair that you had to be kept in the dark for so long_,_ but its what we all thought was best at that time. We don't know how long Bradley will live_,_ but to keep you both in the dark any longer would be wrong. Your grandfather, Father Juliano Colegli_,_ is also Bradley's guardian. He will know when the time is right. If I am right, he will raise you and Bradley together with the utmost love and compassion that he and the church can give. I am just sorry that I will not be there to see you two grow into the beautiful young women I know my girls will become. Never mind, I have no right to call either of you my girls as well. Do know this_,_ though; even though I figured out very late in my life how much I truly loved both of you and your mother_,_ Robin, I_,_ at least_,_ have the comfort knowing that I did figure it out before it was too late. I know I am unworthy of your love as a daughter to her father and that_,_ too_,_ I cannot blame either of you for. I simply wish the best for both of you_,_ no matter how long_,_ or short_,_ a time it may be._

_Your Father,_

_Toudou Hiroshi_

Amon had gotten up and hugged Robin as he read the letter from a dying man over her shoulder. Tears spilled from Robin's eyes as she cried into his chest, the letter dropping to the floor, with Robin fighting every urge to set it on fire.


	17. Chpt 11 Facing the Truth

Hey all thank you thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the patients for waitng for chpt 11. I know its been a while since I've updated but real life had caught up with me and my beta reader so sorry you guys. I should have chpt 12 back sooner then I did chpt 11. Chpt 12 was just sent off today so we'll see how long it will take but hopefully not as long as it took for chpt 11 :-)

Disclamer: ok we all know I don't own it cries but the box set with the collectors pin is well a good runner up lol. Also as we all know my names not Tracy Chapman but I do love her song Fast Car :-)

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

Witch Hunter Robin

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**chapter 11**

**Facing the truth**

**A FanFic by Prospro53223**

Robin needed this weekend to clear her mind, in more ways then one. Between Stephie's 'bull,' and her late father's letter, not to mention the blow out she and Bradley gave father Juliano, Robin just really needed the time to chill out before she set something, or someone, on fire.

Surprisingly, though, when Robin talked to Bradley, she was happy to find out they were real sisters like they had hoped all throughout their childhood. Robin had to admit that she was happy too, and both girls considered the news an early Christmas gift. It was having to face the truth this late in Bradley's life, though, that made the two girls unhappy.

Robin thought of all these things, as she waited for the barracks manager to show up with Senior Hunter John to re-inspect her room. Cathy, Leigh, and Devi waited with her and told the rest of the girls they would all meet up in the galley as soon as possible; of course, _minus_ Stephie. Robin stood in the hallway for another ten minutes in her uniform, waiting for the barracks manager to finally come down the hall.

"Sena, I just got off the phone with John. He trusts you to have the room in immaculate form, as always, so change, and get out of here." Robin smiled, as she thanked the barracks manager, and all four girls ran into her room to wait for Robin to change, so they could head off.

When they finally got to the galley, the whole class was still there and taking their sweet time, eating breakfast and chatting away, including Amon. Robin and the girls got their food and, of course, Robin wouldn't be Robin if she didn't have her morning cup of coffee. They all discussed what everyone was doing that day. Evelyn and Daria were going to the firing range with Gaius, Ron, and Amon. The triplets, like Stephie, went home for the weekend, while Anisa and Blaise were going to spend the day in the library, studying early Tibetan history and how Buddhism shaped that country's culture. Robin, of course, with Leigh and Cathy, were going to the gym, where they would finally put up the gymnastic equipment. Joe and Ian were heading to the mall, the post office, and the base travel agency, so they could get tickets home for Christmas. Devi and Devdas, along with Zena, were going to go around town and do the tourist thing. Mike, Akin, Steven, and Ken were going to stay behind, kick back, and relax, while catching up on their studies. Everyone also planned to meet up at the bowling ally around seven, so they could get a few rounds of darts, and possibly a few games of pool.

"See you at noon, Amon," Robin said, as she left with Cathy and Leigh. All Amon could do was wave his hand good bye, since he had a mouthful of food.

When the girls finally reached the gym, their eyes began to water at the site of the gymnastic equipment, which was only going to be up for a week, before they started close combat training and martial arts for the class's daily PT session. All Robin hoped for was that the instructors didn't pair her with Amon, since it would be no problem for him to kick her skinny ass.

Everything a gymnast could ask for was on display; even and uneven bars, vaults, balance beam, rings, and so on. There was even an open spot of mats so they could do floor exercise; each girl stretching out before using the equipment. When they were done with the warm up Robin, and the others each claimed the piece of equipment they wanted to use for the day.

"Uneven bars," Cathy called.

"Rings," Leigh said, as she walked over to them.

"Balance beam." Robin always loved the balance beam. She was able to use the little bit of ballet she learned when she was younger, and blend it in with the gymnastics that she ended up taking instead.

Amon stayed at the firing range until eleven o'clock. He had to admit that he was impressed with the way Evelyn, Ron, Daria, and Gaius were able to handle their weapons. He had never seen eighteen year-olds, not raised by SOLOMON, with such precise aim. So impressed, in fact, that he told them so; the first time Amon really ever complimented anyone in the class other than Robin.

Amon wanted to change before meeting up with Robin at the gym. He smelled like gunpowder and, in his book, it was never a good idea to go out into town and run errands while smelling like gunpowder. It seemed to bring on too many questions, in his opinion. When he finally arrived at the gym, around eleven forty-five, he stood in the entrance in shock. Did he just really see Robin mount the balance beam with one hand? She soon placed her other hand on the beam, turning her back to Amon, as she went into cartwheel, followed by a back hand spring. Robin then did a back flip, with a fouette, and closed with a full-in, back-out double salto, sticking the dismount.

Amon walked up to Robin and handed her a towel, while Robin, of course, blushed, when she realized he was there.

"You are full of surprises," Amon said, in a bewildered tone.

"So are you," Robin said, with a shy smile on her face.

"I'll tell you all my secrets ... one day," Amon smiled, as he gave Robin a quick kiss, forgetting that Cathy and Leigh were there as well.

The two girls just gawked. Both had a feeling something was up with those two, but they never thought Robin and Amon would be so open. They both figured they would ask Robin about it later, when they could get her away from Amon.

"Ready to go?" Amon asked her, as Robin nodded her head, waving good bye to the girls and telling them that she would see them later.

They drove to the mall in Amon's sleek black Audi. Nagira, with the help of Doujima, was able to get it shipped to him without any questions asked by the STN-J members. For all they knew, SOLOMON wanted the car back. Well, that's what Doujima _told_ them, anyway, so they really didn't ask much after that. Robin's Vespa, though, would have been an entirely different story. Their friends would have definitely put two and two together if that happened, since Robin owned the motor scooter herself.

Robin always enjoyed being in Amon's car. She had always found it as a place of comfort, a place to think and to prepare before a hunt. Now she found it a means of escape.

Amon had even turned on the radio, which was a rare treat indeed. Neither one paid attention to the fact that there was a CD in the CD-player, and were caught off guard when one of Amon's death-metal CD's started blaring with the sound cranked all the way up.

"Nice," Robin stated, as she lowered the volume.

Amon said nothing, but grumbled as Robin stopped the CD and fiddled with the radio tuner until she found a station she liked, which was playing a song by _Tracy Chapman_.

"_You got a fast car_,_ I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we make a deal_,_ maybe together we can get somewhere. Anyplace is better_,_ starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something_,_ but me_,_ myself_,_ I got nothing to prove ..."_

Amon took the hint.

"_You got a fast car_,_ and I got a plan to get us out of here. I been working at the convenience store Managed to save just a little bit of money. We won't have to drive too far_,_ just 'cross the border and into the city. You and I can both get jobs and finally see what it means to be living ..."_

He looked around to make sure there were no cops ...

" _You see my old man's got a problem_,_ he live with the bottle_,_ that's the way it is. He says his body's too old for working_,_ I say his body's too young to look like this. My mama went off and left him_,_ she wanted more from life than he could give. I said somebody's got to take care of him_,_ so I quit school and that's what I did ..."_

plugged in his radar detector just to be safe ...

"_You got a fast car_,_ but is it fast enough so we can fly away? We gotta make a decision_,_ we leave tonight or live and die this way ..."_

and then, he floored it.

"_I remember we were driving_,_ driving in your car_,_ the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us_,_ and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder. And I had a feeling that I belonged_,_ and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone. You got a fast car_,_ and we go cruising to entertain ourselves. You still ain't got a job_,_ and I work in a market as a checkout girl. I know things will get better_,_ you'll find work and I'll get promoted_,_ we'll move out of the shelter_,_ buy a big house and live in the suburbs ..."_

Robin tilted her head back a bit as she laughed ...

"_I remember we were driving_,_ driving in your car_,_ the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk. City lights lay out before us_,_ and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder. And I had a feeling that I belonged_,_ and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone ...,"_

as Amon sped through the streets ...

"_You got a fast car_,_ and I got a job that pays all our bills. You stay out drinking late at the bar_,_ see more of your friends than you do of your kids. I'd always hoped for better_,_ thought maybe together you and me would find it. I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_,_ so take your fast car and keep on driving ...," _

only slowing down when they reached the main road.

"_So remember we were driving, in your car The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk City lights lay out before us And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder And I had a feeling that I belonged And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone. You got a fast car But is it fast enough so you can fly away You gotta make a decision You leave tonight or live and die this way."_

"I really hate that song," Amon finally spoke up.

" Really? " The sense of freedom was still surging through Robin's blood. "Then why did you press all the way down on the gas?"

Amon looked over at Robin, as they sat at a red light, "I wanted to see you smile. You really haven't in a long time."

"What? Its only been a little over a month," Robin said, as she stared out the car window.

"A month too long, Robin." Robin smiled shyly as she averted her eyes, "I really haven't had much to smile about lately."

Amon knew what Robin was talking about. With Stephie and Bradley being so sick, not to mention the bombshell she got from beyond the grave, Robin really had too much to face in such a small period of time. It really made him sad. It reminded Amon a lot of himself when he was a child and he didn't want the same for his Robin.

"I was eight when my mother awoke," Amon began to say, as he drove, when the light turned green. Robin turned her head to face him.

"My dad, who I had rarely seen, went to take Nagira home to his mother's house before going away on yet another long business trip. This time for, oh, I believe, about a year in America. He told me I was the man of the house and I was to help my mum out, clean my room, so on and so forth. I also remember, before my dad left, he brought me and Nagira, as he always did, some stupid present to make up for the fact he wasn't going to be there. This time, I remember that I wanted a big boy bike, like Nagira's, but red, because all my friends had red bikes. When I got home, all I wanted to do was ride that bike around as fast as I could, trying to escape all the problems that one has when they're eight. Wanting to ride that ten speed so fast, until I felt as if I were going to fly out of my skin."

Amon paused for a moment, clearing his throat, while Robin noticed him quickly wipe a single tear from his eye.

"Then, one Saturday, my mum had asked me if I had cleaned my room like my father had told me to do before he left on his trip. I told her 'Well, dad's not here,' a stupid kid thing to say, that should have had me grounded for about a week. That didn't happen, though. My mother went to yell at me and, next thing I knew, I was in the living room. The argument had started in the kitchen, and there I was, dazed and confused, scared out of my mind. I just don't know how SOLOMON knew to look out for my mother since she was the only witch in her family. Only thing I can think of, to this day, is that a neighbor called the cops and sent SOLOMON instead. The next thing I remember was not my mother's family, nor even my father's family, looking out for me, taking me in when my mother died. Nagira's mother hated when my dad would even bring me around to visit him. My dad wouldn't even quit his busy job and take one that was closer to home. I lost every thing that day and I forgot how to do a lot of things like laugh and smile. You've been the only person to melt away the ice around my heart, and it hurts not to see you smile. I know I'm some what responsible. That's part of the reason why I promised to be your watch dog, your protector. I didn't want to see you end up like me."

When Amon was done talking about his childhood, Robin did something she normally would never do in Amon's car. Thankfully they were at a another red light, as Robin undid her seat belt, leaning over to give Amon a hug, and thanking him for trusting her enough to tell her of his past.


	18. chpt 12 And now for some fun

Hey guys sorry this has taken so long and its not even the good edit of the chapter. Unforunitaly my beta reader's computer has crashed and died and she is awaiting repairs if not a new one. So as soon as I get the good edited version of chpt 12 in I will re reupdate chpt 12 for you guys. Thank you thank you thank you though for being so patient and for all your wonderful reviews. **

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 12**

**And now for some fun**

**A fanfic Prospero53223**

For a Saturday the mall wasn't that badly packed which made it pretty easy for Robin and Amon to get around and leave in a reasonable time. The funny thing was Amon actually enjoyed shopping with Robin as she dragged him store to store while she looked for Bradley's Christmas gift. It wasn't until they went into one of those goth shops that Robin found the perfect gift.

" You're buying her socks? " Amon asked in disbelief

" Not just any pair of socks, these socks are the same excite ones we got three years ago, hers got ruined in the wash and she stole mine." Amon just shook his head as a smile graced his face, " And let me guess if I ask Bradley she'll tell me yours were the ones that got ruined in the wash."

Robin nodded her head as she payed and thanked the cashier before leaving to go to the fabric store.

" You'll find the patterns over there. " Robin said as she pointed to a part of the store that had a small table and chairs with some books on them and a row of filing cabinets right next to it.

" I'm going to pick out the fabric I need so if you need any help..."

" I'll find you." Amon tpld Robin before she got the chace to finish her sentence.

Robin smiled as she left Amon to the pile of books while she looked around for the fabric she needed.

Amon remembered as he flipped through page after page in the pattern books of when his own mother would take him to the fabric store. He also remembered how much he hated it back then and still did. While Amon flipped through the books he soon noticed a small boy out of the corner of his eye who obviously held the same opinion.

" But mum this is so boring. " He heard the little boy tell his mother.

The young woman turned to her child as she spoke to him, " Well it won't kill you to wait a few minutes more while we wait for your dad."

Amon didn't know what made his head jerk up so quickly, was it the woman's voice? Or was it because the boy dropped to the floor like he used to when he was a child pretending to be killed by boredom? He couldn't see the woman clearly but the boy had honey gold locks and his eyes but green.

The woman though had a shy smile and a soft voice as she chuckled while picking her son up off the floor, " Just like your father."

" Robin?" Amon called out in his daze.

" Yes, I asked if you found something yet?"Amon snapped back to reality when he saw Robin sitting across from him another bag in her hand. She had obviously found what she was looking for.When he turned his head back to the spot where the young mother and her child were they were gone.

" Um, no," Amon paused for a second while he grabbed another book to look through."why are we going to this stupid thing again?" Amon asked as he flipped through his secondpattern book.

" Cause I believe the choices were go to the ball or stand duty." Robin replied in a very unamused tone.

" Ah, " Amon said as he remembered the options at hand. " And why did we agree to go again?"

" Other then the fact of Joe telling me I would break his poor little heart if I didn't go?" Robin asked as the two of them got a good chuckle out of Joe's mock broken hearted face.

" Yeah other then that?" Amon flipped through yet another book while he waited for Robin's response.

" I believe you said and I quote, ' long and boring formalities in a crappy costume and awful music or long boring duty where we would stand four duties in one day? Hmmmm I think I'll stomach the ball.' end quote." Amon really hated it when Robin was right when it came to matters like this but she was as he sighed closinga fourth book not able to find something he could tolerate.

" What is the stupid theme again?" Amon was now starting to get agitated.

" Oh this year its a masquerade" Robin replied with fake enthusiasm when it finally dawned on him how many of these things Robin had actually went to. " So this is what like your thrid ball?"

" No Father Juliano used to drag me, Bradley, and Dave to these things when I was about ten yeah ten the same year Dave came to live with us." Amon nodded his head and finally found a pattern he liked purchased it with the fabric Robin helped him find and left to go back to the base.

When they both got inside the barracks it was only four o'clock so they had a good three hours before they would meet up with everyone. They placed their belongings in their wall lockers, Robin now double locking hers to ensure there safety of the very few belongings she had. Robin made sure to grab a change of cloths before locking everything up seeing how it would be hard to play pool in her pilgrims dress. She also decided to take a shower since Robin didn't know what time they would all leave the bowling ally whichnormallystayed open until two in the morning on the weekends.

Cathy and Leigh had heard Robin open her bathroom door which separated their room from Robin's. Both girls figured now was probably the best time to ask Robin about what they saw earlier in the gym. Cathy knocked on Robin's door before walking in and seeing that Robin had laid out some blue jeans, an olive green, t-shirt and, a brown fleece pull over that looked a few years old and very comfortable neatly on the bed while her sneakers were also neatly placed by the foot of the bed.

" I so love your dress Robin." Leigh said as she too walked into Robin's room, taking a seat in the computer chair.

" You're still going to make the variation of your dress and all for me right for the masq and all right?" Cathy asked meekly.

Robin nodded her head butcould tell the girls were not in there to discuss how she was going to be helping them out with their masq costumes. " Ok you two spill it what do you want?"

" Oh, um," Cathy began to stammer.

" Well ahhh, we, we." Leigh tried to finish Cathy's sentence but couldn't so both girls blurted out their question at the same time. " We were wondering how long you and Amon have been going out?"

Robin started to giggle a little as she shook her head, " What makes you two ask that?"

" We saw you guys kiss in the gym, granted it was a quick kiss well really a peck but um... Please don't fry us Robin?" Both girls spited out at the same time which made Robin really laugh now to see her two friends act so weird.

" I would never fry either one of you, saute you yes but fry no." All three girls were now laughing their moods changing from jumpy to calm.

" But seriously you two," Robin began to say as the girls leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. " Me and Amon do have a thing going between us and all but please keep quiet about it cause its all ready bad enough that SOLOMON gave us such an unwanted reputation and if this got out...''

" We read you loud and clear mon caption." Cathy said as she made a goofy salute.

Robin smiled and turned to get her towel and shower gear. " Good, now both of you get out of here so I can wash before we all go out." Robin said through her laughter as the girls left the same way they came in before Robin took over the bathroom and washed up.

Robin walked down to the bowling ally with the Cathy, Leigh, Ian, Joe, and Amon who had gotten a phone call from Nagira as they all walked together. Joe kept bugging Robin to translate what was being said since Amon decided to talk in his native Japanese to his older brother. " Come on what are they saying? "

" Probably how you're a noisy dumb ass." Ian answered for Robin with Amon giving him a yeah you pretty much guessed that right look.

" Shut up homes." Ian cringed, " Besides I was talking to mi chica."

" Tonda Joe. " Robin answered with a smirk using the only Japanese word Joe knew.

" Absolutely not huh?" Joe asked as he snaked his arm around Robin's shoulder trying to be charming, Amon really didn't see this as a threat since well this was Joe after all he just wanted to see what Robin would do.

" Joe get your arm off of me before I set it a blaze." Joe did as he was told and the whole group laughed including Amon which surprised Nagira even after Amon explained what was going on.

" You're laughing this is one for the history books." Nagira replied in a smart ass tone while he chuckled on the other end of the cell phone.

" Tojikomeru niisan." Amon spat into his cell phone.

" What ever you say otouto, sayounara." Nagira and Amon both hung up at the same time, Robin now falling behind to walk with Amon.

" So what did Nagira have to say?" She whispered so no one else would hear.

" Nothing important." He was lying.

" Amon! " Robin said as she gave him that look of hers with those emerald green eyes he just couldn't say no to.

" The idiot rented my mothers house to some filthy disgusting excuses for human beings and they destroyed the place." Amon gritted through his teeth as Robin gasped. "Amon?"

" He all ready e-mailed me the pictures so don't even start with me right now." Robin laced her small hand around his elbow as they walked the rest of the way surprised about Amon's reaction to his mothers house and all since he seemed to hate what she had become so many years ago.

" I'm sorry Amon." She began to say, " Then again I didn't know you still lived there and all."

" Haven't since I was eight, my mother left it to me in her will and I left Nagira in charge of the property really never wanted anything to do with the place. Iprefer the apartment I have but I don't know for some reason I just can't bring myself to sell the place. " Robin nodded her head as they continued to walk with their friends and classmates finally reaching the bowling ally as they all took their usual spots in the back by the pool tables and dart boards. A few of they guys in the class ordered a round of beer while Amon and Joe grabbed the first pool table that became available, as usual they were the hardest two to beat.

Ian was soon heard with his very familiar cry of " Some body get this mother fucker off the table."

" And here I thought you Brits invented the game homes and you can't even beat me in a simple game of eight ball." Joe laughed even though he knew it was luck seeing how Amon scratched after the shot he called didn't work like he thought it would.

" I'll get him." Evelyn was heard saying when Cathy chimed in a smart ass remark,

" Of course you're going to be able to get him, your a girl he always lose when we get to the table. I know cause I suck and I beat him last time we all hung out." Everyone laughed but it was true Joe had a soft spot for all the ladiesin the class then again he was a board line lecher.

" Cathy, darling, baby, sweet heart..."

" Don't even go there Brooklyn." Cathy cut in before he could even finish one of his classic yet cheesy pick up lines.

It was nine O'clock when the triplets came in deciding to come back to the base a day early since things at home were still the same as they always were and joined in on the fun.

Robin was now at the pool table with Akin the only ball left on the table for her was the eight and the six ballwith the twelve being Akin's. The six totally blocked her while the twelve was too close for comfort, she knew if she got a combo shot she could sink it into the left corner pocket.

" Ok six, eight combo left corner pocket." Robin called as she set up for the shot.

" You won't make it you'll hit the twelve." Akin pointed out.

" No I won't" Robin said as she went to make her shot and sunk the twelve when she shot her combo.Robin though was a gracious loser and shrugged her shoulders as Akin gave her an I told you so smile.

" Should have figured," A snobby voice filled the room, " Loser in life equals a loser in everything else." Stephie had returned.

" Well I think I'm going to call it a night." Steven said as he lefta fullpitcher of beer on the table with the others soon following suit.

Robin was pretty pissed she was hoping to get one night of rest just one that all she wanted was one night of complete and total silence but no Stephie had to come back to the base early too.

" Gee thought you were going to be gone until Tuesday and skip another duty." Robin asked dryly.

" Who says I'll be here that day anyway, besides daddy said I had to come back early since my live in maid put in a compliant about my room." Robin was going to deck her right then and there if Amon hadn't been present placing a hand on Robin's shoulder to calm her down.

" Oh and that picture of your mother ewww was she a nun too? No wonder everything thats ever happened to you in life is bad you should thank me for destroying the picture of that slut." Amonnow had to grabRobin up by the waist and placed a hand over her eyes as she went to lunge at the now laughing Stephie who shejust wanted to set on fire.

" Just go cool off I got this." Robin said nothing and left back to the barracks when she realized she forgot her purse. Turning around to go and retrieve it not expecting to see what she did when she went back in. It was Amon and he was kissing _Stephie?_ At least the angle Stephie had placed Amon's head made it look that way to Robin.

" Oh look who's come back and just in time." Stephie teased as Amon turned around to see Robin standing their.

Robin stormed out after she grabbed purse her eyes now burning with tears as she felt betrayed. Amon ran after her and Stephie stood their with an evil smirk on her face as she had the feeling of a job well done. Stephie turned to order a drink waiting for Amon to return all broken hearted so she could mend it for him. If Stephie had been paying attention to the bar tender and not musing to herself about how cleaver she thought she was, Stephie would have seen the bar tender spit into her drink.

Robin was not only pissed but hurt, Amon could tell just by how fast she was walking. He also knew this was going to be impossible to explain his way out of. Amon knew what ever he was going to say after what Robin thought she just saw, knowing that if he saw the same thing with Robin, Amon would not believe her either. He had to though he had to tell Robin the truth she deserved that much and he knew it would be up to her to believe him or not.

" Robin wait." Robin turned waited for Amon to get close enough and started to hit him. " You are a lying jerk how could you."

Amon had to take a hold of Robin's wrist he didn't blame her for her out burst hell he had half expected her to set him on fire but she didn't. " I don't blame you for thinking that."

" I can't belive you would even..."

" I didn't," Amon cut in, " I didn't kiss her."

" Like hell I just saw you Amon, how could you." The tears in her eyes started to run down her face.

" I wouldn't do that to you Robin you mean to much to me, I love you." The last few words caught Robin off guard, " what?" her voice asked meekly.

" I love you," Amon freed one of his hands and ran it through the wisp of her hair as he cupped the back of her neck. " I have for a long time now its why I swore to protect you it was the only way I could tell you how I felt, the only way I would let myself tell you that is. "

Robin stood there shocked as her facial features softened, Amon still holding her leaned in to kiss Robin softly. Robin kissed him back her kiss though was much deeper andhad more of a sense of needing, of wanting him not to let go to stay right where they were as if the earth stood still.

" Me amore a te anche Amon, me amore a te anche." Robin whispered as he caressed her check before they both headed back to the barracks for the night.


	19. Chpt 13 Stephie's Revenge

Hey all up earlier cause I got my word processor back YEAH no more ABI word I finally have my spell and grammer check back. Hubby found the first disk to our microsoft windows program and all in the basement. WOOT WOOT! And yes for those who read this stroy the first time around you guessed correctly; my computer was just yelling at me for my poor grammer. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to my good buddy Kell Bell hey Guni hope your WR fic does well here too and hope you've been enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't been talking to you on YIM for the past few days but wanted to get the next chpt up and all and a lot quicker then I got chpt 12 up lol.

Disclamer time (cause I haven't done so in awhile) I don't own it and my sister in law has my boxset for the weekendwhileI swiped herSlayers collection.

Enjoy :-)**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 13**

**Stephie's revenge**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223**

" Robin pack it up you got duty in forty five minutes." Anon reminded her in a scolding tone as Robin sewed up the last few inches of Cathy's costume for the masquerade, which was now only five days away.

" I know, I know," She replied in a rush while Cathy waited for Robin to hand her the four costumes she just finished that day so she could rush them to the dry cleaners. " Ok, there it's done; you still have everyone's share for the dry cleaning right?"

Cathy nodded her head as she grabbed the costumes and ran out of the laundry room, up the stairs and out the door to the base dry cleaners. Leigh was kind enough to bring the sewing machine back to her room while Robin made a mad dash upstairs to the front desk for duty before she was late.

" Sena those damn costumes better be done cause this is the last time I ever let you cut it this close; there is a reason we have the duty show up fifteen minutes early." The barracks manager barked at Robin for the third time in two weeks.

" Yes sir, sorry sir, I just finished them sir." Robin said as she slid behind the front desk.

The barracks manager grunted out a good as he grabbed the keys so he could make his hourly rounds through the barracks just as the phone rang. " Building seventeen twenty five S class Sena speaking how may I help you sir or ma'am."

" Amon please." It was John.

" Yes Senior Hunter John I believe he's in the lounge." Steven happened to be walking by so Robin asked him to get Amon for her since she couldn't leave the front desk while the barracks manager was on rounds.

Sure enough Steven was able to find Amon in the lounge and had a near miss collusion with Cathy as she ran back into the barracks since it had started to storm.

" Sorry Amon." Cathy yelled out with a bit of a laugh since she felt a little silly about not watching where she was going while Robin handed him the phone.

" Amon, yes, uh huh, I see, yes, ok then we will meet you in the lounge, thank you." Amon had hung up the phone and shook his head before looking over at Robin.

Robin let out a sigh she knew the short conversation she had with John was bad she could tell by the expression he wore on his face. " Let me guess I have to stand Stephie's duty? " Amon nodded his head before he gave Robin the rest of the bad news, " And we have to meet with him when you get off both duties."

" What about? " Robin asked thinking it had something to do with the class in general.

" I guess after I didn't come back to the bowling ally last night Stephie came looking for me and..." Amon paused when he saw Robin's jaw hit the floor.

" You have got to be kidding? " Robin felt crushed

" I wish I was," Amon paused yet again to clear his throat. " And we have to go and sit through one of John's speech on public displays of affection and how we are the student leaders and we should know better. " Amon repeated what John told him.

" This is such, such, such… kuso." Robin blurted out in frustration.

" Robin!" Amon said in shock yet amused tone; she never curses.

" Well it is." Robin replied meekly back since her own outburst surprised her just as much.

" I'm not arguing that just don't take a page out of my book your too sweet." Robin blushed and lowered her eyes as she apologized for her language, " You are right, mescusare."

" Temae yurushi Robin." Amon said as he smiled at her, " I'll buy you dinner since you're stuck here for the next eight hours."

" No, I'll put my share in for dinner." Robin said as she went for her wallet while Amon started to protest when the lounge was suddenly flooded with very loud music from some of the students in the new class. Robin and Amon just rolled their eyes while they wondered if these kids would ever get the concept of noise pollution.

" _Yo, yo, turn that shit up, yeah that's it, now lets hit this beat."_

" I really, really hate the new class and this song, rap, what ever you call it." Amon said through clenched teeth.

Robin nodded her head in agreement. " Well hopefully the barracks manager will let me burn it."

" You're damn right I am." The barracks manager yelled as he came back from his rounds joining Robin at the front desk.

Robin smiled as she got up while the barracks manager grumbled some more about kids these days and the music they listen too.

To the kids in the new class someone from the duty griping to them about there music being too loud was almost a form of entertainment for them, especially when Robin came to gripe. Twice she had set some of their cd's on fire with her craft. The newer students always thought that it was wicked cool to see Robin use her craft well all but the guy who was out of the money and a cd.

" Ok you guys same old story different day, lower it, bring it to your room and blare it, or I burn it." The kids protested as always as Robin leaned in to turn off the shared stereo system in the barracks lounge; that was until Brooklyn came running in and stopped her. " No wait just a minuet."

" What Joe? Is this your cd? Is that why you don't want it burnt?" Robin asked Joe as the young man waved his hand to shush her.

" No just, wait five, four, three, two, one." Stephie entered the lounge right on cue.

" You pathetic loser and this rap crap no wonder you can't..." She was cut off when Joe and the rest of the guys by the stereo surrounded Stephie and started to rap along.

" _What I need is ho who knows her place who shuts up and pulls her weight. Not some lazy skank who don't do shit, sits on her ass while I work all day. Takes the credit for the shit I do thinking that she owns the world. That isn't a bitch on the planet I wouldn't screw, well wait yes there is. I sure in hell wouldn't screw you."_

Stephie stood there so angry that tears formed in her eyes as Robin jaw once again dropped to the ground as she stood there in total and utter disbelief. Everyone else though that was present in the lounge cheered including the barracks manager; Stephie had gotten what she deserved.

" I'm calling _MY DADDY_." Stephie shrieked as she ran out of the lounge and to her room so she could cry.

" Ok guys fun's over turn this shit off or Sena will be burning it." The barracks manager barked. The boys listened and did as they were told while Robin on the other had finally found a reason to listen to rap music now; and wondered how many more songs like that were out there that she personally could bully Stephie with. Then again Robin really only entertained that thought for about a half a nanosecond before deciding against doing something that harsh.

" Brooklyn that was defiantly out of line." Amon said to Joe as he walked by.

" Dam homes how can say that after all the shit she's put you and Robin through not to mention the rest of the class man this was nothing." Joe said in his own defense.

" It would be nothing," Amon began to say, " If it just stayed with in the class and not involved the whole barracks."

Amon was right, Joe knew it but he wasn't going to tell Stephie he was sorry no one would tell Stephie that not even if their lives depended on it. " Man she harasses everyone forget her maybe this dose of her own medicine will make her wake up."

" Or get us into a lot more trouble." Robin spoke up and was now standing by Amon's side. "Plus you forget, I have to room with her granted that was nicely planed I will give you that. By the way how did you know she was here?"

" Oh, yeah that's right. " Joe said as he ran a hand through his hair, " Cathy said she saw Stephie pull up when she was going to the dry cleaners and yelled at her about steeling her maid who wouldn't make her costume like she told you to do and how she was going to put in a complaint about you and Amon to her dad. You know the usual stuff; so the rest of the guys from the other classes and myself decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. Besides with the storm where was she going to go anyway no one can see two inches in front of them on the road."

Robin nodded her head as she shrugged her shoulder and walked back to the front desk leaving behind a very surprised Amon that she would even condone such a prank. Then again he wasn't all that surprised but still surprised nonetheless that Robin was starting to pick up on some of his characteristics. Not that that was a bad thing either but the ice he felt when she shrugged Joes prank off like that made him shiver. " Robin, look I can't say I blame you and everyone else in their; hell I would have joined in too if I knew what was going on to be honest but to just shrug it off like nothing..."

" Amon I didn't know what was going on until it happened and if I may say in my own defense I was pretty shocked." Robin cut in to say.

" I know that but you've never been that cold to anyone." Amon finished what he was going to say in the first place as Robin nodded her head, " I know but it was really more of a reaction. "

" LOUNGE NOW!" John yelled as he came into the barracks regardless of the storm; not to mention that he was pissed since he didn't like getting phone calls from Stephie's dad especially twice in one day.

Robin and Amon did as they were told and ran into the lounge as Stephie haughtily walked in behind them her face tear streaked while she still managed to make eyes at Amon.

" WHO THE HELL WAS IN HERE WHEN A CERTIAN INCADENT HAPPEND WITH SOME BOYS HARRASSING STEPHIE MILLER?" John yelled causing everyone in the lounge to freeze while a brave few raised his or her hand.

" Fine those NOT from my class will one by one give me your name so that I can pass it along to your instructors. Those in my class stay put that includes you Sena the barracks manager can watch the front desk on his own for a few minutes." Robin nodded her head as the recruits gave John their names, class, and the names of their class instructors. When that little choir was done the only people left in the lounge were Joe, Amon, Robin, Stephie, and of course John.

" Sena, Amon-san I expected more from the both of you." John was going to start to tear into them when Joe spoke up.

" They didn't know what was going on sir." Joe said, he was willing to take the blame for the whole incident so no one else would get into any trouble.

" Repeat that Brooklyn." John ordered.

" They didn't know what was going on sir I planed it the whole thing and talked some of the guys from the other classes in to doing this as well seeing how Stephie had also been harassing them." Joe elaborated some more from his original statement

" I don't harass filth like you, I'm special." Stephie said her nose all stuffed up from crying and fighting back sobs.

" Special ed's more like it." Joe shot back

Stephie gasped in surprise as drama queen tears started to flow from her eyes while at the same time trying to sob on Amon's shoulder which thankfully for his height and quick feet Amon was able to sidestep.

" I think I now see the reason for the other complaint." John said in a dry tone.

" Sir, I have a witness who says Stephie told her way she called and made the first complaint." Joe said as he stood at attention while addressing John.

"We'll address that problem in just a minuet." John said as he looked back at Amon and Robin.

"This incident I assume will be logged correctly Sean?" It wasn't really a question that came from John's mouth but an order.

" Sir yes, it will be sir." Robin answered as she now stood at attention.

" Amon-san, I'm sure you and the barracks manager can find an approbate punishment for Joe here to do along with a formal in house consoling that I want to have on my desk by end of business day tomorrow." John's voice was now calm and even as he gave his orders.

" NO! THATS NOT FAIR!" Stephie yelled

" Well it's my decision." John told the Stephie

" DADDY TOLD YOU TO KICK JOE OUT AND TO REMOVE ROBIN FROM HER POSTION AND LET ME HAVE IT!" More yelling came from the young woman's mouth, which really had no effect on anyone.

" That's not happing you don't even have the grades that the school requires for Robin's position as a class leader; not to mention the last time I checked your daddy doesn't run this school." John tried to remain calm really he did but Stephie was working on his very last nerve.

" BUT THATS WHAT I WANT AND I GET WHAT I WANT!" Still more yelling which scared no one but it was the straw that broke the camels back.

" Stephie I want you in your uniform and in the instructors office bright and early tomorrow so we may begin your discipline review board with the school commander." John's voice was now dangerously calm.

" NO!" Stephie spat out.

" What did you say recruit?" John's voice was starting to tilt from dangerously calm to yelling.

" What are you deaf I said NO!" Stephie was now officially in John's book done for.

" Ok fine, Robin you're excused and while you are at the front desk call the base police and have them escort Stephie out of the barracks. Oh and while your at it get the barracks manager to help detain her. Joe you are also excused until base police get here. I will have Amon come and get you and your witness to what Stephie had said before she goes." Both Robin and Joe nodded their heads and did as John told them to do while Amon restrained Stephie from leaving the lounge until the barracks manager came into help.

Stephie tried calling her daddy yet again causing John to confiscate her cell phone. She would just have to wait to make her phone call when she got down to the on base police station.

When the base police arrived Amon went to go and get Joe with Cathy who was Joe's witness followed right behind them. She then proceeded to tell John what Stephie had said to her out in the parking lot while Amon and Joe told the police what had happened in the barracks. Stephie had called everyone a liar while insisting she did nothing of the sort. When all was said and done though the police had agreed with the evidence they where presented with. They agreed that Stephie did break a lawful order under the rules that SOLOMON had put forward for recruits and hunter trainers. Stephie was then in her opinion handcuffed like a common criminal and hauled off to the police station where she would more then likely spend the night in the base holding cell.

Robin was still at the front desk logging in everything that accrued with in the past two hours when the barracks manager was finally able to came back to the front desk.

" Sena I'll finish this up John needs to speak with you now." Robin nodded and left the front desk yet again to speak with John.

" Look you two this is going to be real quick," John began to say after he gave Robin the sign to have a seat. " I don't care what you two have going on cause that's between you two, but since it has been brought to my attention via complaint from Stephie's father. " John had to pause for a second since he had a feeling that an ulcer was about to form at the mention of Stephie's name. "I'm just going to ask that the both of you to think a little more clearly next time before you decide to lock lips in public is that to be understood."

The both of them nodded their heads in agreement, " Yes sir."

" Good now if I can just go through the rest of the night with out a phone call from the Millers I can probably cancel my cardiologist appointment." John grumbled out loud as he left the barracks. The only good news for him being that the storm had calmed down a bit which let John drive a hell of a lot more safely this time.

Fifteen minutes later the lounge was flooded with students again listing to music and watching the latest movie on the TV while gossiping about what happened with class five nine three until ten O'clock when the order for lights out was given.

Robin was relieved from duty by Daria and decided to play a million and one questions about what had happened before letting her go for the night. When Robin finally did get to her room it thankfully wasn't trashed but Stephie did write on the mirror with her lipstick the word slut on it for Robin to see when she got in._  
_


	20. Chpt 14 The Masquerade

Hello all and thank you for the lovely reviews I am glad you are enjoying this story and for some of you the second time around. I just finished my edit on chpt 14 and for those who are reading this story the second time around as a revised version you'll remember the orginal chpt was called Loss of innocence but I always hated that tittle and used it cause well I couldn't think of anything eles at the time. And yes this one is up and running sooner then all my other post mainly b/c I had worked on it all ready and now that I have my word processor back and grammer check dies of happiness over that I'm able to get my chpts up a lot quicker. So sit back and enjoy guys and once again that you for your teriffic reviews they do me so much to me.

Oh yeah forgot to give a warining. LEMON in this chpt and if you are reading this and do not fit the profile of someone who should be reading a M rated fanfic I ask that you stop reading now.Granted this is the stories only lemonbut I do ask this because it does get a bit more violent in the chapters to come as well.

Disclamer: Only in my dreams do I own WHR :-p

**

* * *

**

Witch Hunter Robin

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 14**

**The Masquerade **

**A FanFic By Prospero53223 **

Amon and Robin made the trip to Grand Hotel Plaza, which is right in the middle of Rome's historical center. It was expensive even with the group discount rate SOLOMON was able to get for both students and staff that chose to spend the night at the hotel. Robin of course jumped at the chance. To her even just one night of peaceful sleep was worth the expense not to mention that there was also a bathtub she could soak in. This was the main reason why Amon and Robin left for the hotel four hours before the ball actually began. Robin wanted to soak in a nice long hot bath before having to get all dressed up and mingle with the bosses. Granted a lot of the students and instructors seemed to have had the same idea seeing how Cathy, Leigh, Joe, Ian, and Mike all pitched in to rent a car. Joe was driving and had the seat reclined at a forty-five degree angle as he drove trying to catch up to Amon and race him. The eighteen year old was no match for him even if he drove an indie car; Amon was one who never paid attention to the speed limit.

" You know I still don't see why you got so mad at me when we watched that George Carlin video that Ken has especially when he mentioned how he doesn't stop for red lights. Not to mention how sidewalks give him more miles per gallon and everything else he had to say about driving and drivers." Robin asked through giggles.

" I don't know maybe its because of the fact while you sat there doubled over in laughter you were still able to point in my direction and say 'you that is so you when driving.' " Amon seemed slightly aggravated that Robin would even dare put him into such a category of being a reckless driver.

" Well its true." Robin said as she giggled.

" No, I never killed anyone with my car any way." Amon said as he kept his eyes on the road.

" Don't you mean yet?" Robin couldn't resist the temptation to point that little tid bit of information out.

" Do you want to walk?" Amon asked his tone hinting at how serious he was to becoming angry with her.

" No, but I would like to drive." Robin added with Amon seeing her true motive, she always did want to drive his car.

" Nice try Robin." Robin gave a small chuckle as she shook her head. After a few minutes of silent giggles she looked out the window watching the tourist on the sidewalks they passed by with their shopping bags in hand that read Gucci, Versci, and so on.

With in minutes they pulled into the hotel parking lot Amon of course by passing the valet parking since no one drove his car but him. That and one really could trust those valet kids who just got their drivers license, God only knows what they actually did with the cars.

Robin continued to look out of the window in awe at the hotel it was beautiful, like a castle in her mind. The Grand Hotel Plaza was also one of the oldest hotels in all of Rome. When they both got out of the car Robin walked around as if she were in a trance while Amon doubled checked their reservation. He thanked the young man behind the counter who handed him both his and Robin's key for their separate rooms.

" Robin." Amon said trying to get her attention.

" Did you see the art work and, and the stained glass windows and the architecture  
is just..." Amon clasping a gloved hand over her mouth muffled Robin's words.

" Robin calm down it's a hotel not a museum." Amon though did have to admit to himself that the hotel was very nice and for the amount they paid just to stay one night was pretty much worth it.

Robin crossed her eyes at Amon's expressionless face as they stood in the lobby his hand still cupped over her mouth while those who were passing by kind of half stared half chuckled at the two of them. One little girl pointed at Robin and told her mother how pretty she looked and that her dress made it look like Robin was from one of the paintings of the pretty ladies they saw in the hall way. Amon had to agree with the little girl, Robin did look like she walked out of a painting or traveled through time with her pilgrims dress on minus her hair being up in her classic hairstyle. He wanted to kiss Robin as they stood there but handed her the key to her room instead remembering what John had told them only a few nights ago.

" Just promises me as we go through the rest of this place you won't go on and on about the architecture and the art work." Robin nodded her head as Amon removed his hand from her mouth. The two of them walked over to the white marbled staircase that was covered in a red carpet while two marble lion statues seemed to be attached to the bottom of the banisters. When they reached one of the elevators Robin pressed the number to her floor, Amon's room was a floor below hers.

" So are you going to tell me what your dressing up as or not?" Amon asked as he noticed Robin's costume was hidden in a dark garment bag was causing his curiosity to get the better of him all week.

" No you'll see it in a little bit." Robin said with a smirk on her face.

" Can I at least escort you down, meet you at the elevator?" A small smile could be seen in the corner of his mouth.

" No bottom of the stairs in the lobby." Amon nodded his head as the elevator reached his floor, "So this thing starts at six thirty right well cocktails anyway."

Robin nodded her head as she smiled. " I'll see you then."

Amon kissed Robin quickly before exiting the elevator. While in the process of trying to find his room Amon had bumped into Steven and Akin. Both boys decided to share a room with Ian so they could evenly split the cost something most of the students ended up doing. Those three thankfully were on the opposite end of the hall and away from his room. Like Robin all Amon wanted was one night of peace and quiet with out someone knocking on his door and telling him who did what and how they needed his help with a problem.

Robin had just gotten out of her nice hot hour-long bath when she heard a knock on her door.

" Who is it?" Robin asked as she tied her bathrobe and toweled dried her hair.

" Its us." Cathy and Leigh said at the same time.

Robin smiled and opened up the door letting the two girls in her costume hanging from the door of the wardrobe, it was simple but very beautiful.

" I still think your costume is the best and where did you get the crown?" Cathy asked as she placed her costume on Robin's bed with Leigh following suit. The three girls had agreed to meet up in Robin's room to get ready when they were still at the barracks.

" I actually found it a few years back in an antique store in Tuscany and brought it to use in Christmas play I was in a few years back."

" Cool what play was it?" Leigh asked.

" A Christmas Carol and I was the ghost of Christmas past so it worked well with the white dress Sister Helen had made. To be honest it's very similar to this costume now that I think about it." The girls nodded as they all started to get ready it was no five thirty and Robin had to meet with Amon in an hour.

Robin kept her make up simple while Cathy did Robin's hair weaving it through the crown she wore. Cathy and Leigh both wore their hair up while they put on their Venetian style costumes and masks that covered their eyes. Leigh dressed as up as a court jester while Cathy wore a gown with a matching hat that went with it. They had to admit they were very impressed with Robin's work especially with her own costume it had so much detail and the sleeves had three of four different fabrics alone. They liked the color though it was a soft sea green that matched her eyes perfectly.

" Now all you need are some elf ears and you'll look like Awren but blond." Cathy said as she laughed.

" Sorry I don't do elf ears since I try to keep as much attention away from my ears as I possibly can." Robin said as she then helped Leigh apply her clown make up. " There you're all done, what do you think?"

" I look ridiculous, nice job." Leigh said sincerely since ridiculous was what she wanted.

" Ok lets get going then." Cathy said as she noticed the time.

Down stairs Amon waited patiently for Robin dressed in his ranger costume all of it black except the tunic Robin had convinced him to use a deep crimson for that. He had to admit it didn't look that bad and a lot of the kids in his class complemented him on it. Some of the students thought it was some old thing Amon had in the back of his closet and that he had pulled it out after lord knows how many years, since his costume cold almost be mistaken for an outfit he would probably wear daily. He thanked those who did complement him and even had to suppress some laughter from the costumes that other people where wearing. Especially when he saw Joe dressed as Peter Pan and not the Disney version either. Some how though he convinced Zena to dress up as Tinker Bell and Akin as Captain Hook while Ian and Steven dressed as John and Michael, while Evelyn dressed up as Wendy. Amon later found out it didn't really take much to get the others to go along with Joe for a costume scheme since all eight loved the children's classic tale of the boy who never grew up.

" Amon." There was only one person's voice who could make Amon wince as if nails were just ran across a chalkboard, and that was Stephie's. He unfortunately noticed her walk towards him with her parents and older brother in tow.

" I would like you to meet my parents and my brother. " Stephie cooed at Amon while trying to snake her arm around his, which once again he was able to side, stepped the girl.

" Amon-San, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Miller spoke for the rest of his family extending a hand that Amon did not take. Instead Amon greeted the Millers in the traditional Japanese style and made a slight bow. " Like wise," He replied dryly.

He looked over each member of the Miller family and it was no surprise to Amon why Stephie had the attitude she did. The entire family had their noses up in the air like they had all smelt something fowl as they looked down at everyone who came into their view.

" Daddy if you could excuse me for a moment I need to talk with Amon." Stephie batted her long eyelashes at her father while snaking her arm around Amon's. This time he couldn't get away from her since she did drag him away and out of earshot of her family.

" What do you want Stephie?" Amon jerked his arm away from hers when Stephie's parents were no longer in view with his voice turning cold and stern; Amon was in no mood nor did he have time for her games.

" Oh just that I forgive you for lying to the police about me and that I'll be coming back to class on Monday." Stephie cooed to Amon as she tried to smile and bat her eyelashes at him at the same time. " I was also hoping we could study together so I could catch up on all the work I missed." Stephie was sure trying her best to sound like a sweet innocent girl.

" I highly doubt that's what you really want and if you do why not ask Robin for the notes she is your roommate." Amon walked away as he headed back to the staircase when he saw Robin who had just come down from her room. Cathy followed her and Leigh who he had to admit also looked rather nice in their costumes as well. Robin though now had to look for Amon who was not where they planed to meet since he was side tracked by Stephie. He was able to spot her rather easily though in the crowd that Robin was now weaving in and out of.

Amon's heart had nearly stopped when he saw Robin in her costume; she looked breath taking in the sea green dress and with her hair down. Amon made his way up to Robin offering her his arm so they could walk together which she shyly agreed to do. It didn't take Amon to long to figure out why Robin was acting so shy seeing how every one was now staring at the young woman in awe.

Stephie's older bother also noticed the girl his little sister talked so venomously about and walked up to Robin so that he could speak with her. " If I may have the pleasure of dancing with you sometime this evening Ms. Sena, that is if your boyfriend doesn't mind?"

Robin's blush deepened; she was not used to so much attention and agreed to one dance with Stephie's brother later in the evening out of politeness.

Stephie on the other hand was starting to get pissed; she was the one that was supposed to get all the attention at these stupid balls. She was the one who was supposed to be the one all the young men wanted to talk to while staring at her expensive costumes. Which Stephie thought were far more beautiful then Robin's ugly home made rags.

" Why does she always get the attention?" Stephie asked in a haughty tone to no one in particular

" Maybe for the simple fact she's not a mean bitch like you are." Mike had answered as he walked past Stephie in some toga style costume.

" Cretan!" Stephie hissed as she walked away in a huff.

Amon and Robin had finally made their way to the terrace to get some air and get away from the crowd as well. This of course was starting to look like a failed mission since the terrace was just as crowded as the lobby while cocktails were being served. They were however able to find a slightly quiet place where they could talk and enjoy the view of historic Rome, while all Amon could think of was seeing Robin in that same exact dress but in white.

" You look beautiful." Amon said as he held Robin's hand.

Robin's blush seemed to deepen even more now, " Thank you."

" I'm glad you didn't tell me what you we're going to wear. " Amon began to say, " I don't think I would have been as surprised to see you all dressed up if I knew what you were going to dress up in. " Robin smiled as she shivered a bit it was quite chilly out.

Amon took off the coat that went to his costume and placed it over Robin's shoulders as a waitress then came by with some drinks. She asked if they would like a drink as Amon took two glasses filled with white wine while thanking the woman handing one of the glasses to Robin.

" I must say I'm pretty impressed on how your costume came out and Leigh's I never had to sew pants before." Robin said as she sipped her wine

" Really?" Amon said as he raised an eyebrow, " By the looks of it one would never have guessed that."

" Well it's not that hard and all besides I have had to patched up quite a few pairs of pants in the monastery; it was one of my choirs so I had a pretty good clue what to do even with the pattern." Robin paused as she looked over Amon's costume, "Though your costume still seems to be missing something." Amon didn't know what Robin was talking about until she took off her pendent and tried to place it around his neck. " No I couldn't Robin it's your mothers."

" I'm not giving it to you I'm loaning it to you for the night." Robin chuckled; Amon gave in and let Robin place her mothers pendent around his neck. " There much better."

Amon could only manage a silent " thank you" since he felt quite honored that Robin would let him ware her most prized possession.

Soon it was time for everyone to go into the grand ballroom for dinner as they all sat at the tables they were assigned to. Stephie and her family sat with the more important big bosses and so on, while Amon and Robin sat with the rest of their class. When everyone was seated the Chaplin got up and said a prayer of thanks which was followed by long speech's from the more senior members of SOLOMON and a few of the instructors. Everyone was board to tears some even felt as if they were caught in a really bad musical since every speech seemed to be followed by some religious song of sorts. Finally dinner was served and the Chaplin got up again to say grace before everyone ate and talked amongst them selves. Some of Robin's classmates were pretty drunk seeing their only means of escape through the long and boring formalities was to drink their way through them. Dinner wasn't that bad though as they ate chestnut ravioli with sage browned butter with salami al'aceto con polenta and bruschetta di prosciutto which was of course washed down by red wine. Desert was just as heavenly as they served caramelized chestnuts and Tuscan cream puffs along with chestnut-truffle cappuccinos.

Amon found a lot of the foods to be too rich to his liking as he also found himself feeling very full after only a few bites. Robin though ate every last bit of her food since she was normally stuck with something from the vending machines at the barracks and galley food wasn't all that great. Granted the few times Amon had cooked for Robin they've always been Japanese dishes and Robin was really in the mood for some of her country's food cooked right.

After dinner everyone got up and mingled some people talked while others told stupid party jokes while chamber music and waltzes were played for the guest to dance to. Robin was of course dragged away by Joe for the first dance since she did promises him one. Thankfully Ian had cut in since Joe kept stepping on her toes. Next Robin kept her promises to Stephie's older brother as well and danced with him next. She soon found out all he really wanted was to talk with her about his sister more then anything.

" So you're the poor girl stuck with my sister?" Her brother asked as Chopin was played, Stephie's older brother leading Robin in a waltz.

" Yes I am Mr. Miller." Robin said politely.

" Please call me Bradley, Mr. Miller is my father." Robin's ears perked up when she heard Stephie's brother's name. " Your name is Bradley," She chuckled, " That's my sisters name as well."

" Yes I know." Bradley said shyly, " If you wish you may call me Brad instead."

" Ok then Brad but if I may point out and please forgive me if you find what I say to be rude but..."

" Just because I was raised to have my nose up in the air doesn't mean I'm always rude like my sister is. I will admit I am a snob you can ask a certain coworker of yours about that I'm sure she'll tell you everything. I was very horrid to her when she was a freshman." Robin laughed and understood why Doujima hated the Miller family a little bit more.

" Yes she did tell me about you and Stephie but why is it that Stephie is going through all of this and..."

" I didn't?" Brad had cut her off again.

" Yes exactly." Robin answered.

" Well she was expelled from the boarding school and father insists that me and my sister work for SOLOMON. We have to hunt for at least one year before we are even allowed to touch our inheritance. Father also insists we learn what the hunters go through before we take administrative positions just like he and his father did and his father before that and so on and so forth. We also have to keep our grades up; which on top of Stephie's attitude her grade point average was so horrible that the school kicked her out regardless of our families contributions can't say I blame them though."

" So is that why Stephie has not been kicked out of training." Robin mused.

" Robin I must say you are probably one of the best hunters around you don't miss a beat now do you?" Brad asked her as he flashed Robin a smile. " Any way our father has told her to get along with her classmates and the other classes. She was also instructed to stop torturing you along with being told to leave Amon alone which we obviously see she hasn't. So I guess the real reason I wanted to dance with you other then airing out my sisters dirty little secrets was to let you know I'm playing ambassador for my family. I wish to apologize for the way my sister has treated you. I'm also sorry for what she did to your mothers photo and what she said about her as well." Robin lowered her eyes as she felt tears staring to form into them, " Thank you that means a lot to me, but may I ask one more question?"

" I don't see the harm." Brad replied with a charming and warm smile.

" Why is it you're father then caves into her demands, calling up the school and trying..."

" To make Stephie happy by telling her he'll get things done that he really can't do?" Brad cut in once again which to Robin was kind of annoying but then again this was Stephie's brother he would know what was on Robin's mind about his little sister.

" Pretty much to shut her up and have the instructors give her a dose of reality since she won't listen to anyone including our own parents. She will also be going through her discipline review board in front of the base commander next Friday. If she keeps all of this up after that father is going to cut her off so she can live oh how does she put it." Brad now trying to remember the harsh words of his little sister.

" Like the rest of us common filth." Robin answered for Brad seeing how she has heard Stephie say that little phrase one to many times.

" Yes that's it, that's the term I was thinking of and I must say I am ashamed of her for using it as much as I am ashamed of teaching it to her when I was about your age." Robin nodded as the music stopped Brad bowing to Robin while she curtsied before they both walked off the dance floor. Brad then took Robin's hand and placed a gentleman's kiss on it, which made her blush. " Thank you fair maiden for the dance it was truly a pleasure."

Robin giggled as she continued to blush while some how she managed a polite 'your welcome', as Brad turned her back over to Amon. " She's all yours good man have a pleasant evening."

Amon just glared at him while Robin was a little more polite as she said good-bye, which he couldn't believe. That and he couldn't believe she actually enjoyed herself by dancing with Stephie's brother who he wanted to punch.

" Don't worry about him besides I found out a lot of stuff about Stephie from him." Robin said as she read the expression in Amon's eyes.

" Really now?" Amon said his anger going to the side as Robin told him everything she and Brad talked about.

" Well now that is interesting." Amon began to say. "Stephie's father is going to let her fall flat on her face just so she'll learn a lesson?" Amon had asked.

" That's what it sounds like." Another waltz started to play as Amon started to ask Robin if she wanted to dance until someone from the hotel staff needed to talk to her for a second.

" Signora Sena I am so sorry but your room it was distrussi."

" Oh no, che passare?" Robin asked the young man

" Water main has busted whole floor needs to be cleaned along with your belongings. The hotel will be able to set you up with another room for free if you are not able to room with a friend. We will also clean and replace belongings that you brought with."

Robin nodded her head as Amon over heard the conversation and gave the young man the list of her belonging, which weren't much just a change of clothes, some personal items and suitcase with garment bag.

" Is there a camera we can bring your things too?" The hotel employee asked.

" Yes, " Amon had spoken up " You can send them to my room."

" Amon no let me ask Cathy and Leigh if I can spend the night in their room." Robin said since she didn't want to impose on Amon.

" No its ok Robin there's a couch in my room I can sleep on." Amon had tried assuring her that it would be no problem.

" All right then, thank you Amon." Amon then gave the young man his room number with permission to enter and bring in Robin's things when they were done cleaning them for her. With that the young man excused himself returning to his boss so that he could give him the information they needed.

Robin sighed as she looked to Amon, " I think I need some air."

Amon nodded and walked with Robin back out to the terrace were they were earlier this time it wasn't so crowded and they found a big enough spot all to themselves. The terrace doors were also open and they could hear the music from the grand hall where the masquerade was taking place.

Amon smiled as he took Robin's hand and danced with her through the rest of the song as they both looked into each other's eyes; it was if they were the only two people on the planet.

When they stopped dancing Robin decided to take the opportunity as she gently pressed her lips to Amon's. He in turn held Robin close not wanting to let go of her; each kiss becoming more strong and deep as he gently caressed Robin's neck and ran a few fingers through her hair." Ore koigokoro temae Robin."

" Me amore anche Amon." Robin replied before Amon kissed her again.

Amon held Robin in his arms for a while before they both realized how chilly it was outside and headed back in. They both stayed with their friends at the party for another hour or so before everyone started to straggle off to their rooms for bed and after parties. When they got to Amon's room they noticed Robin's belongings placed neatly on the couch. Robin helped Amon clear her things off the couch as he started to prepare it for himself to sleep on so Robin could have the bed. Robin tried to get Amon to change his mind and let her take the couch since she was shorter and smaller then he was and would probably sleep more comfortably then Amon would. Amon though kept telling Robin it would be ok, that he was used to sleeping on the couch always finding himself to tired to move from the couch when he got home from hunts.

When that didn't convince her Amon tried to settle the debate by kissing Robin so she would give in but it didn't work out that way. One kiss led to another then another as Robin was gently placed on the bed while Amon figured out the clasp on her dress so that he could unzip it. He moved his lips from Robin's mouth; slowly trailing kisses down her neck as his hands gently caressed her bare breast. The room was now filled with Robin's soft moans as Amon kissed and caressed her flesh; she soon let out a surprised gasp when Amon started to gently tease the soft flesh of her breast with his mouth. While in the midst of pleasuring Robin, Amon had started to slip out of his costume with Robin's help. Her hands moving from his hair to his skin as he encouraged Robin to let her hands explore his body. Robin's soft touches had Amon melt in pure delight as her small hands ran over his muscular arms and chest before she moved them to his back. Amon then started to trail light kisses from Robin's breast up her throat and back to her mouth.

Robin unlike most girls her age never imagined what her fist time would be like with well anyone let alone Amon. He was indeed a gentle lover making sure not to cause her any discomfort while holding back from his own pleasure.

When Robin awoke the next morning it was to Amon kissing her forehead while gently telling her to wake up as he held her in his arms. Robin smiled warmly as she pressed her forehead to Amon's while he wished her a good morning. Amon continued to kiss Robin gently as he ran his hands through her honey gold locks of hair that seemed to shine in the morning sun.

Amon's features seemed much more relaxed as he smiled at the woman he loved, the woman he swore to protect, and to kill if need be though he seriously doubted that he would ever need to kill Robin. Amon also started to doubt if he himself could pull the trigger any more, Robin was his match he felt whole when she was around. He just didn't want to protect her any more he wanted to love her, have a life, a family with her. Amon thought it was kind of funny how such a young woman like Robin was able to make him change so much in so little time.

" What time is it?" Robin asked as Amon turned to look over at the clock.

" Little after eight we should get ready to go." Amon had said.

" Actually I was hoping we could do some sight seeing since the last time we were here in Rome..." Robin started to say as Amon cut her off.

" I know I remember and that's what I pretty much had in mind so please tell me you packed some pants for the day and not just your pilgrims dress?" Amon asked as he kissed her before getting out the bed and headed for the shower.

" I did." Robin replied as she sat up covering herself with the sheet mainly out of habit as she waited for Amon to go into the bathroom. When he did Robin quickly looked under the sheets as she saw her virgin blood now staining the hotels nice crisp clean sheets. She flopped back down on to the pillows wondering what made her lose control like that. Not that Robin really regretted making love to Amon; she was more or less wondering how she and Amon would act around each other when in the presence of their classmates. Then again that was a worry for later not today as she got out of bed, stealing Amon's tunic as she made her way over to the coffee pot that the hotel provided in each room making them both a cup of coffee.


	21. What Path do I take

Hey guys sorry for the confusinon and all just wanting to fix some minor things up before I post chpt 16 which is almost done being edited. Just want to get this and Chapter 15 put in correctly and hopefully I'll have chpt 16 up by the weekend. Tootles :-)**

* * *

**

**What path do I take?**

**By Prospero53223**

There's something I want to ask you,

Something thats hard for me to say.

I know I love you,

As I know you love me.

I'll wait until New Years,

Yes New Years will be just right.

Though I am afraid,

I don't know why.

Maybe its because I've been so cold?

Or maybe cause I like being alone.

No wait thats a lie,

I hate being alone.

I hate not having someone to hold,

I hate not having someone to love.

I wonder if I'm afraid to ask,

Cause of the promises that I made,

A promises to kill if I though you lost control.

But you could never lose control,

Its not in you.

Though when you're alone I wonder,

Does your power tempt you?

Am I the anchor that you need?

Are you my match that my mother told me about?

Yes you are my match in life,

As I am the anchor that you need.

Funny how the two of us,

Two different extremes could blend so easily.

I'm to cold for you,

And you are to kind for me.

Though like I said,

Its funny how the both of us are able to blend.

Wouldn't you agree?


	22. Chpt 15 Christmas Break part 1

Oh yeah and I forgot to mention sorry all but thanks for all your wonderful review they really mean a lot to me :-)

Disclamer: (cause I haven't done one in awhile) Don't own it and my sister in law hasn't returned my box set yet..**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 15**

**Christmas Break Part 1**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

Class was winding down to an end as they reviewed the assignments of the last two months with Christmas break being a glorious two weeks away. Some of the students had all ready gone home for the holidays since they lived on the other side of the globe like Joe, Ian, and Zena; while others like Robin couldn't wait to go back home to Tuscany so she could see Bradley, Dave, Moses and Father Juliano along with everyone else at the monastery. Amon on the other hand couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face when she saw Doujima and Nagira at the airport.

Stephie on the other hand was on restricted to the base until the Christmas break actually started, a term of condition from her discipline review board. She also lost her parking and car privilege; half months pay for the rest of the time in training, and would have to stand double duties to make up for the ones she missed. Stephie was also told that if she failed one more exam she was out of training which meant she would lose her inheritance and have to live life a one of them, a common person until she learned how to take responsibility for herself and her actions.

" Now when we all come back from our vacation which if you ask me is very much needed," John joked as he talked with the students. "We will be going over the material for our hunt in Somalia where there is still fighting going on among the chaos with the individual clans." The class listened carefully to what their instructor had to say.

" We will be helping out UN forces looking for Malik Uchenna aka Vuai Yahya." John said as the overhead projector showed the picture of the witch they were to help capture.

" His name literally means King, God's plan and savior, god gift." Akin translated Uchenna's name into English for the rest of the class as John nodded his head.

" Yes, we have very little information on Uchenna but it is said that his mother a very religious woman claimed that in a vision given to her by God that she would bear the Messiah." John read form the report sent to him by HQ.

Robin gasped " Blasphemy."

"Well unfortunately he believes its true cause of his powers which he clams were a gift from God." John started to speak again, " Of course he doesn't act like a Messiah more like a mad man and war lord. Not to mention it doesn't help us any that his craft has the people believing his delusion. The people in that region are frightened of him and starving but to keep the people following him he gives them the crumbs off his table; which is why the UN has called us in to help out." John paused for a moment so that he could clear his throat before speaking again. " So I want everyone of you to pack up all personal belongings when you get back to the barracks after class so that you will be able to bring everything back home with you. Only leave your personal items such as your shower gear and uniforms. We leave for Africa the week after final exams have been taken. From their we will go into more detail about Malik and his craft along with what our role will be with helping the UN." With that John dismissed the class minus Amon and Robin who he needed to speak to for a few minutes.

" I just received word from Tuscany you two need to go home tonight." John paused for a moment trying to figure out the best way to tell the both of them why they needed to leave two weeks early. After a few moments he knew there really was no easy way to tell them so John just spit it out. " Robin it's your sister, the doctor says it would be best for you to come home early."

" Oh, God no." Robin said as she clasped her hands over her mouth as her eyes started to fill with tears while Amon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" Make sure you pack what you need cause Father Juliano wants you both out of here by tonight." Amon and Robin both nodded their heads as they thanked John. When they were both excused Robin rushed into the barracks and right into her room throwing her clothes, personal items, and Christmas gifts she had brought into her suitcase and garment bag.

Robin waited impatiently for Amon to finish packing she wanted to get to Tuscany not now but right now. " You're not done yet?"

Amon threw the last few items in his bag when he heard the agitation in Robin's voice, which was something new. The look on Robin's face though nearly broke his heart. Amon had never seen Robin so sad and anxious while the tears that gathered in her eyes threatened to flow at the drop of a dime. " Don't worry Bradley's a tough girl she'll make it besides she did tell us she wasn't dying until I married you."

Amon's words of encouragement didn't help out like he thought they would as he saw Robin burst into tears. All Amon could do now was hold her until she calmed down enough to walk. When Robin did they walked silently to his car placing their things in the trunk with Amon for once obeying the speed limit since there was ice and snow on the roads.

All Robin did on the drive back to Tuscany was look out the window while thinking of Bradley. She thought about the day Bradley first came to the monastery, how they constantly got into trouble with Father Juliano when they were small children, and how they had so many things in common with one another. Those memories borough tears to her eyes while Robin started to pray silently.

"_ Benedictus Deus. Benedictum Nomen Sanctum eius_. _Benedictus Iesus Christus, verus Deus et verus homo. Benedictum Nomen Iesu_. _Benedictum Cor eius sacratissimum.. Benedictus Sanguis eius pretiosissimus. . Benedictus Iesus in sanctissimo altaris Sacramento. Benedictus Sanctus Spiritus, Paraclitus.Benedicta excelsa Mater Dei, Maria sanctissima.Benedicta sancta eius et immaculata Conceptio. Benedicta eius gloriosa Assumptio. Benedictum nomen Mariae, Virginis et Matris. Benedictus sanctus Ioseph, eius castissimus Sponsus.Benedictus Deus in Angelis suis, et in Sanctis suis. Amen_."

" Robin, Robin," Amon gently shook Robin's shoulder while trying to wake her. " Robin we're home." That caught her attention as she stirred awake while fighting every impulse to jump out of the car and rush inside.

" I'll get our bags just go inside and see Bradley." Amon told her as he exited the car.

" You're sure you don't want me to help?" Robin asked just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

" No its ok go on." Robin nodded her head and got out of the car walking up the stairs while she looked back at Amon who was right behind her. She opened the old heavy monastery doors for Amon as they quietly headed inside where they were greeted by Father Juliano.

" How is she?" Robin asked quietly.

" A little better but you'll need to be in another room the doctor doesn't want her sharing a room until she's well or..." Father Juliano couldn't finish his sentence but Robin knew what he was going to say.

" Can I see her, is she sleeping?" Robin voice almost sounded as if she were pleading instead of asking.

" No go on she's been waiting for you I'll put your things in the room across from your and Bradley's room." Robin nodded her head as she walked up the stairs to the familiar room she and Bradley had shared since they were five years old.

Dave was in there with her; along with Moses who trotted over to Robin the minuet she entered the room. Robin quickly petted the dog right behind the ears as she walked over to her sister's bed putting on a brave face for Bradley.

" How many times do I have to tell you I'm not dying until I see you and Amon married." Bradley's voice was weak as was her smile.

" I know." Robin began to say as she rolled her eyes at Bradley's remark." but you do know you have us all worried including the doctor."

" She knows," Dave answered for Bradley, " And she'll continue to worry us if she doesn't eat anything either."

" I'm not hungry right now Dave." Bradley argued in a sleepily tone.

" I know but you still have to eat look its just broth." The medication that Bradley was now taking suppressed her appetite and when she did eat it was very little if anything at all. Moses rested his head on Bradley's bed looking up at her with his big brown doggy eyes, which looked so sad.

Bradley also petted the dog on the head as she smiled. " Damn doctors don't know what they are talking about I know when my time is and it won't be Christmas."

" Then you'll eat something?" Robin asked this time.

" Robin you've been home two minutes and you're also going to get on me for not eating." Bradley couldn't believe it she was being tagged teamed by worrywarts.

" Yeah sure am." Robin said as Bradley groaned and admitted defeat-letting Robin prop her up on pillows while Dave fed her some chicken broth.

" Hey thought you said you weren't hungry?" Dave asked seeing how the bowl was now empty.

" I wasn't hungry but I was pretty thirsty still am a little that broth was kind of salty." Bradley said with a sly smile.

" I'll get you some water." Robin said as she got up to go to the kitchen.

" How is she?" Amon asked when Robin walked up to the sink with the empty glass in her hand.

" She won't eat, she looks like the hell, and Moses and Dave won't leave her side." Amon nodded he wasn't good with things like this the best he could do was walk over to Robin and hug her while kissing the top of her head for comfort.

" She has this look in her eyes though almost like a sage, she says its not her time yet that she won't die on Christmas and how she's going to stick around to see us married though you haven't even proposed which I don't expect well this year any way," Robin paused as Amon chuckled at her little joke while holding her close.

" Its like this is really more of a scare, like the calm before a storm you know." Robin hopped that her words made sense.

" I know and maybe she's right maybe she will feel better in a few days or by Christmas we won't know its all up to her." Robin nodded as she left Amon's embrace, " I better get this water up to her, will you come with me?"

Amon nodded his head as he followed Robin up the stairs so he too could see Bradley though it was a shock. He wasn't used to Bradley's good days and bad days when she was sick so he didn't expect to see the shell of a girl that was once Bradley lying in bed.

" Hey smart ass how are you doing?" Amon joked with her trying to get Bradley to smile.

Bradley laughed at Amon's question knowing his nick name for her was justified, "Been better but I can't complain, well yes I can. Could you get Moses off of me he's squishing my legs?"

" Moses down." Amon told his dog who decided to curl up on the bed with Bradley to comfort her and not really wanting to get down. Though Moses did listen to Amon's instructions when he saw the look his owner gave him. Moses while giving Amon puppy dog eyes that never worked on him walked to the foot of the bed and sat there protecting Bradley from anyone or anything that came into the room.

" He's been like this ever since you guys left for Rome." Dave told Amon who knew by now not to touch Moses when he sat at the foot of Bradley's bed.

" Yeah and he's been climbing up her every night when I'm asleep." Bradley added in.

" He gets that way sometimes especially when someone's sick you just have to nudge him a little so he'll get off the bed." Bradley nodded her head and placed her hand down so Moses would come to her, " Its ok at night when I'm asleep and don't really care about the pressure difference on my legs but for some reason I feel a lot better when he's around."

The three of them all sat in Bradley's room for a bit talking with her until she could no longer fight sleep. Moses stayed behind as usual to keep watch over Bradley as she went to sleep while Dave pulled Robin up to the attic where the three siblings would play when they were children.

" Dave why did you bring me up here?" Robin asked

" Well you know how we have the trunks with our names on them and everything with items saved from our childhood and all." Dave said as Robin nodded her head.

" Yes so what are you getting at?" Robin really had no clue to what Dave wanted but humored him.

" I found in each trunk some Christmas ornaments from when we were little and Father Juliano has stored some of they fairy lights up her and I was thinking for Bradley and all." Dave started to say when Robin cut him off.

" Have Christmas up here," Robin said as tears filled her eyes " I think she would like that."

Dave nodded his head as tears also began to fill his eyes. " Yeah me too."

Both siblings hugged one another as they watched the snow falling outside which inspired Robin to make those silly paper snowflakes she used to when she was a child. Dave had gotten the same idea as they both agreed to start decorating the attic tomorrow with Amon's help of course.

Meanwhile, in Japan Robin's biggest surprise was packing a suitcase getting ready to leave for the airport in just a few more days.

" Yurika?" Nagira called as he opened the door to her apartment which he now had a key too.

" I'm in my room." Doujima yelled as Nagira walked down the small hallway and into her room. He watched as Yurika packed her entire wardrobe and noticed she really wasn't paying any attention to him. When she finally did finish packing Doujima zipped up her bags before looking up and smiled.

" You got the tickets right?" Nagira nodded and pulled them out of his inside pocket before sitting down on the bed. He looked upset though as if he just lost a case but he didn't have court that day so Yurika didn't really understand what was going on.

" Syunji, what's wrong?" Yurika asked concern now filling her eyes.

" I just got an e-mail from Amon, Robin is probably not going to be in the happiest of moods when we get to Italy." Nagira said as he started blankly at the wall.

" Huh why not? Did Amon slip up and accidentally tell Robin about us coming, and is she mad at him for not telling her earlier?" Doujima tried to joke and get Nagira to laugh but he wouldn't as he continued to stair at the wall.

" It's her sister she's taken a turn for the worse and they don't know how much longer she has or if she'll even make it to Christmas." Doujima gasped and rested her head on Nagira's arm, " We'll have to do something to cheer her up a bit."

" Us being there just might do it but I don't know, Robin can never seem to get a break." Doujima nodded her head and got up going into the kitchen, " I'm going to make some tea do you want any?"

Nagira nodded his head slightly then remembered what he wanted to ask Yurika before he got Amon's e-mail." Yurika, love, did you get..."

" Yes I got the ring from the jewelers back today its on my dresser." Doujima yelled from the kitchen.

" Thanks love." Nagira said as he went over to the dresser and picked up the small velvet ring box opening it up and smiling a bit. He remembered helping his old man pick the ring out for Yukiko, Amon's mother a woman of Japanese and British decent. His thoughts flew back to that day as he stood in the store with his father.

_" Papa?" _Nagira asked his father.

" _Yes Syunji what is it now?" _His father had asked him while looking at the diamond rings the jeweler had to offer.

_" Why are you buying that ring for Ms. Yukiko when nana doesn't like her, and why doesn't nana like Yukiko she's nice she brought me ice cream the last time we saw her." _Nagira remembered his father laughing at his questions before he answered him. _"Your grandmother is a very old fashioned woman who believes marriages should be arranged like mine and your mother's was. That and she doesn't feel that a woman who is only part Japanese is good enough for her favorite grandson."_

_" But papa I'm her only grandson." _Nagira said proudly to his father.

" _That you are, hey look at that one." _Nagira's father said as he pointed to a ring.

_" I like it, its pretty and looks old."_ Nagira told his father while sipping on the juice he had brought him.

_" Well then that's the one we'll get for Yukiko." _The antique ring that his father brought twenty-seven years ago was a simple silver engagement ring that looked liked it was made in the 1930's. It had three small diamonds on it. Nagira could even recall that this engagement ring had come with matching wedding bands that he was also able to get from his dad. The ring in Nagira's humble opinion was perfect for someone like Robin; someone simple and elegant just like Amon's mother was.


	23. Chpt 16 Christmas Break part 2

Wow I even suprise myself I though there was much more to be editied on Chpt 16 then I orginally thought so woo hoo two corrections and a new chapter posted all in one night. Boy am I tired lol. Hope you all enjoy and I'll be startingthe edit forchpt 17 later on. For now boys and girls its time for me to take my sorry butt to bed. **

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 16**

**Christmas Break Part 2**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

It had been exactly two weeks since Amon and Robin returned to the monastery after being called back because of Bradley health, which was staring to improve a little bit each day. Bradley's doctor had finally allowed the young woman to get up and out of bed for an hour or two at the most as she impatiently waited to be permitted to go out in the cold winter weather so that she could play silly children's games like she used to in the snow when she was a small child. Of course this made Bradley complain about her doctor being an over paid idiot and how it was stupid of him to want her to wait a few more days just to make sure her health really was improving; she was dying how in the hell was her health going to improve any more then what it all ready had. Granted by now she was used to the doctors and well everyone else being over protective worrywarts about every sniffle and ache she had which at times really irked the young woman. Though there were times when she could forgive Robin and the others especially after today when they all dragged her blindfolded up to the attic to the surprise that awaited her. When Dave removed Bradley's blindfold she was near tears at the very loving gift they had all worked on together in the attic; a Christmas tree in the middle of the very spacious and gothic style attic with all their old decorations from Christmases past hanging from the walls and tree along with the simple glow of white fairy lights that gave the attic a warm and caring feel to it.

Father Juliano on the other hand was very impressed with how well Amon, Dave, and Robin decorated the attic and agreed that this year's Christmas tree could stay where it was. He would never tell them the real reason why he agreed to this since he didn't want to spoil the holiday's for everyone as he went into his office. He could see clearly in his minds eye of all the times he could find Bradley, Dave, and Robin playing the attic when they were all small children; story time being told with what ever props they could find up their as they told tales of pirates, Baba Yaga, and swords fights that saved the day while he would sit back and wonder if this would be the last time he ever saw those same three smiling faces in the same room; Father Juliano still pondered that same thought even now.

A few minutes after Father Juliano left the attic Robin could be seen helping Bradley back downstairs to the second level of the monasteries living quarters and into her bed before getting ready to go out with Amon later that afternoon. For some reason she noticed Amon was being more secretive then normal and would not tell her where they were going and kept repeating the same old line of its a surprise and that she would just have to wait and see when they got there.

"Are you hungry at all?" Robin asked Bradley?

"A little could you get me something from the kitchen please?" Bradley asked seeing how she had a craving for leftovers from last night.

"Sure what would you like?" Robin asked as she headed for the door.

"That stew or soup whatever it was that Amon made for dinner yesterday. By the way did I tell Amon thank you for beating Sister Helen to the kitchen and cooking last night?" Bradley asked with an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"Yes you did about a hundred times." Robin replied with a smile as she walked down stairs to get Bradley some left over Oden, a Japanese stew Amon had made.

"You ready to go?" Amon asked when he saw Robin in the kitchen getting the now warm bowl of stew out of the microwave.

"Yes, let me bring this up to Bradley real quick and I'll be right back down." Amon nodded his head while he waited for Robin. He knew it wouldn't take her very long to come back downstairs he just hopped they made it to the airport on time to pick up Nagira and Doujima.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Robin had asked again for the tenth time that day as they drove along the highway to God knows where.

"No." Amon had to try real hard to keep his tone neutral so not to clue Robin off about where they were actually going.

"Not even a clue." Robin seemed to almost beg.

"None what so ever." Amon answered as they reached the exit to the Florence International Airport, which Robin was most defiantly surprised to see.

"So what are we doing running away?" Robin asked sarcastically

"You'll see." Was all Amon would say as they both walked over to the baggage clam area to wait for what ever it was that they were their for. Thankfully their wait wasn't to terribly long since Robin spotted two very familiar people coming up the ramp fifteen minutes after they arrived. Her jaw to drop to the ground and when she was finally able to peel her eyes away from what she thought was wishful thinking on her part; Robin looked up at Amon as disbelief still shone in her emerald green eyes. Amon on the other hand just gave her a smug yet satisfied grin as he watched his older brother and Doujima walk up to where they were standing. Well to put it correctly Nagira walked up the ramp while Doujima upon seeing Robin standing there in total shock started to run the rest of the way.

"YURIKA!" Robin yelled with delight as both women found themselves embracing one another while shedding tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're here." Robin said between happy sobs and laughter.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right, the only time I get any info about you guys is when you e-mail Syunji." Both girls laughed as Nagira came up and gave Robin a hug.

"It's good to finally see you again their little bird though I see you're still skinny as ever." Nagira teased while giving Robin a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Nagira." Robin replied as Nagira then turned his attention to his brother. "Amon."

"Nagira." Both men gave each other a curt nod then did something that surprised the girls; they actually hugged each other something both men haven't done since they were small children.

"It's good to see you niisan." Amon said quietly.

"It's good to see you in one piece otouto I knew they couldn't kill the both of you that easily." Nagira said as they walked out of the airport and to Amon's car both men sitting up front so the girls could talk each other's ears off in the back.

"So does anyone suspect anything back at the STN-J especially with you here in Italy?" Robin asked as Amon drove through the Italian countryside.

"Well yes and no, Michael still thinks you're alive and I think Miho and Sakaki do to but they keep pretty quiet about it now. Kosaka, he's the administrator now so he's too busy to even get any personal thoughts in his head, the same goes for Hattori as well. Master Yuji though he's very vocal about you two still being alive some where probably in hiding and enjoying life as best you can." Yurika said while Robin nodded her head as she smiled, " Other then that no I told them my dad was here in Italy on business and that it was easier for me to fly out and see him for the holidays."

"Everyone is going to be in for a big surprise then if SOLOMON lets us go back." Robin said in her usual soft voice.

"But they have to let you go back," Doujima exclaimed, "All we've been getting from HQ are temporary new hunters who stay for a few months then come back to Europe. I mean the only reason I see why HQ is doing this is because they're going to send you two back."

Amon nodded but he didn't trust what Doujima just told him about HQ. "Or they just might keep us here in Europe so they can continue to keep an eye on us which might be the same reason they keep sending in new hunters every few months."

"True," Doujima began to say, " But what I'm able to gather from my sources back in Japan all the hunters HQ sends in every few months are the ones who've been through the retraining that they haven't sent us through yet." Yurika then paused for a moment so she could clear her throat. "It's almost as if they are gathering information on us, on how we conduct our hunts and how we get along as a team. They even sent someone to see how much use Michael is not just to the STN-J but SOLOMON all together." Doujima started to chuckle at her last remark " They watched Michael for six months hack into the Japanese police along with HQ's computer systems and were shocked to see how he wasn't even detected. Michael's even perfected the security system he developed for the STN-J."

"Let's not forget that Michael has been invited by HQ to give lectures and show SOLOMON how to build a better security system for their computers as well; on top of going around to the smaller STN divisions to prefect those security systems as well." Nagira added as he rolled down the window and lit a cigarette while Amon glared. "You can't wait another twenty minutes to light that damn thing."

"Nope," Nagira shot back as he inhaled the sweet, sweet nicotine he was denied thought out the duration of his flight. "Not after a long flight with turbulence so bad that it would make saint drink. "

Robin laughed at Amon and Nagira's little spat while at the same time she was happy to hear things have gotten better for her best and first friend over at the STN-J. She remembered a lot of late nights with coffee, doughnuts and talks about nothing in particular as they waited for information on the latest witch they were hunting. She always knew Michael's computer skills would be greatly appreciated once the collar Zaizen had placed around him was removed forever.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the long driveway that led to the monastery as Doujima eyes went wide in awe. The monastery looked like all those castles you see in picture books from the renascence that she remembered paging through when she was a small child. That and the fact that it was tucked away so neatly in the Tuscan countryside made it look that much more beautiful.

Seeing how it wasn't to terribly cold out that early in the evening Dave decided to take Moses out for a walk at the same time Amon had pulled up. Nagira opened the car door stepping out into the clean country air taking it into his lungs before lighting up another cigarette. Moses noticed Nagira right away and started to take off his direction while dragging Dave through the snow with him.

"Hey Moses," Nagira laughed as he took a bag of doggy treats out of his coat pocket. "Yes I got your favorite snack yes I did and if you go any where near my shoes buddy..."

"I'll kill you if you kill my dog Nagira." Amon cut his older brother off.

"Hey Amon why did you name your dog Moses?" Doujima asked as she looked at the rottweiler.

"Because Sake would have been too obvious a name." Nagira flashed a smart-ass smile while answering Yurika's question before Amon could come up with some bullshit excuse of how he thought the name would be cool for a dog.

"AMON!" The girls yelled at him while Dave and Nagira laughed.

"What?" He was pissed he was going to kill Nagira for opening his big mouth but he couldn't do it in front of everyone or there would be witnesses; so Amon did the next best thing and started a snowball fight.

The next morning Robin was up early so she could go to church for morning prayers as she tried to keep quiet as she headed down the stairs to the coat rack to grab her scarf, trench coat, and gloves. What she didn't realize was that Amon was right behind her so that he could accompany her to church; that was until he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Amon." Robin whispered quietly through her giggles as he moved his hands away from Robin's eyes kissing her gently.

"Its too cold for you to be walking out there by yourself I'll come with you." Robin of course agreed with Amon as she finished getting ready to leave.

They walked hand in hand over to the small church, his mother's engagement ring hidden away in Amon's coat pocket while debating if he should ask Robin on New Years Eve like he had planed or today. Right now all Amon wanted was to spend a few minutes alone with Robin even if it did mean he would have to escort her to prayer.

Robin smiled when she entered the church as she saw that the children from the Orphanage had decorated the church alter for their Christmas play. She remembered how much she had looked forward to these plays when she was a child herself. It was nice to see that the children still looked forward to performing the Christmas play's during the midnight mass. The congregation would watch them with great joy as the orphans and their own little ones would sing _The First Noel_ off key or watch as one of the three wise men would forget there lines. Robin hoped that one day she too could be one of the parents in the audience with camera in hand while watching her own little one mess up his or her lines or get to scared and run off the stage and into her arms for comfort.

Robin chuckled to herself at how she was so easily distracted by simple holiday decorations that the children had made as she finally took out her rosary and crossed her self. "_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."_

Amon stood at the back of the church and just watched as Robin prayed while he too entertained found memories of Christmas past. He remembered how his mother would have him help decorate the ginger bread men that always ended in tummy aches seeing how Amon would eat all the raisins and red hots. Then there was the Christmas that his dad happened to be home for which meant Nagira was able to come over. He recalled how their dad got them both bb guns that Christmas. Amon started to chuckle as he wondered if Nagira still had the bb pellet stuck in his ankle. Soon Amon stopped chuckling as he recalled how that was his last happy Christmas. It was the same year that his mother went mad with her power; the same year he was sent to live with his dad and Nagira for a few months at the families home that his grandmother owned until he was sent to SOLOMON. Nagira would always call to make sure his little brother was doing all right not to mention visit every Christmas though to Amon it just wasn't the same. He hated his mother, hated what she became for their father, hell at times he even hated Nagira for being born normal. The memories of Christmas past made Amon realize that he truly didn't hate his mother for awaking but more for the fact since every day after that including Christmas was no longer special to him anymore. There was no mom to come home to after school, no more freshly baked cookies to swipe and spoil his supper with, no one to sit by his side and stay up all night worrying if his fever would break. Amon missed it, and he hated that he missed out on all of it as well, but now there was hope. With Robin there was always hope and he hoped this year would be different, that this year regardless of his past he could actually enjoy the holidays, his life for once.

While Amon was lost in his thoughts Robin had finished her morning prayers. He watched as Robin crossed herself again while getting up from the pew she was in, walking over to some candles to light one before they both walked back to the main part of the monastery. Amon was so lost in thought about his mother and his childhood that he forgot that he had his mothers ring with him. He took it as a sign that he should wait just a few more days before proposing to Robin.

Later in that day Nagira and Doujima had gone with Dave to the mall to do some last minuet Christmas shopping since they didn't do any back in Japan. Though the crowded mall was pure hell on the boys; to Doujima it was a shopper's paradise seeing how she considered herself a professional shopper and professionals never turned down a good challenge especially with the prices having been drastically slashed.

Back at the monastery Father Juliano was having Amon and a few of the other priest help him with all the last minuet preparations for Midnight Mass which left Robin to help tend to Bradley.

"The doctor says I can finally go outside tomorrow for a bit any way." Bradley told Robin with a huge smile on her face since she was tired of being cooped up in the dormitories all day.

"Let me guess to the church and back?" Robin had asked her older sister.

"Of course; oh did you know that Father Juliano is also going to have the pot luck we do for the kids at the orphanage on Christmas Eve this year." Robin quirked an eyebrow, surprised that Father Juliano would make such a last minuet change in the schedule. " He did? Normally we do that on Christmas why the change?"

"Amon volunteered Nagira and Doujima to dress up as Santa and Mrs. Clause."

Robin doubled over with laughter, which of course made Bradley laugh as well. This in turn sent Moses flying into the room skidding on the wood floors caused him to bang into the door that made the girls laugh even harder.

"Oh Moses are you ok?" Robin asked through her laughter while petting the dog to make him feel better. Moses just sat there happy and content with being petted as his let his tongue hang out while he panted only to stand up on all fours a few seconds later and barking as the door bell rang.

"Stay with Bradley Moses." Robin said in a kind yet stern voice so that Amon's dog would obey her command as she left the room to answer the door.

"I'm coming." Robin yelled to the door as the person standing on the other side rang the bell impatiently a few more times. When Robin opened the door she saw a delivery person with a small package for Father Juliano.

"Scusa signorina is Padre Juliano in." The young man asked while he stared down at Robin who decided not to wear her pilgrims dress that day but a pair of blue jeans and a nice warm sweater instead.

"Ah non signore." Robin told the young man as they both stood in the doorway. "May I ask why?" Robin said as she noticed the deliveryman's eyes staring at the slight curve of her breast instead of making eye contact with the young craft user when he spoke.

"I need his signature for this, signorina." The young man said rather embarrassed thinking he'd be able to get a glimpse with out Robin noticing where his eyes had wandered off too. He then shyly gave Robin the parcel of important papers that Father Juliano was expecting from headquarters along with the clipboard for her signature.

"Grazie," a slightly annoyed Robin replied as she signed and shoved the clipboard back at the deliveryman "Festevole Natale."

"Festevole Natale." The deliveryman said as Robin closed the door in his face before heading off to Father Juliano's office so she could place the package on his desk.

The heavenly aroma wafting through out the monastery's kitchen was a sure sign that someone other then sister Helen was cooking. When everyone stepped into the kitchen they could see all the nice yummy treats that Robin and Bradley had been baking all afternoon. There was an assortment of all sorts of cookies and pastries that by sight alone would make just about any diabetic's sugar level skyrocket.

Robin was in the middle of decorating a bunch of sugar cookies that were cut out like snowmen and Christmas trees; when Nagira for some odd reason thought he would be sly and try to sneak one of the cookies from the young hunter. Of course he soon regretted this since his attempt of swiping warm delicious sugary treats failed when the spatula Robin was holding hit his hand. "Those are for tomorrow and for the children, as are those Amon." Robin's eyes now glancing in Amon's direction as he tried to sneak one of the blue berry tarts Bradley had just taken out of the oven.

"Ok, " Amon replied while trying not to laugh at his older brother's misfortune walking out of the kitchen so his hand didn't meet with the same fate as Nagira's.

"My hand," Was all a shocked Nagira could gasp out.

"Well that just goes to show you never get in between an Italian and their cooking." Robin told Nagira with a hint of sarcasm as she removed the spatula from his hand.

Nagira still stood there in disbelief that of all people who would hit him for sneaking food would be _Robin_ "The last time I had that done to me I was…"

"…. At my parents house by the maid if I may add that little tid bit of information when you tried to sneak some of the vegetable dip while it was still in the kitchen." Doujima cut in.

Nagira sighed leaving the hens in the kitchen to cackle away as he nursed his injured hand and his pride slipping an unlit cigarette into his mouth as he walked outside and on to the back porch.

Christmas Eve had finally come as they all drove up to the orphanage with the food the girls prepared the night before; with the Santa and Mrs. Clause costumes in the trunk waiting to be worm by Nagira and Doujima later in the evening. Doujima thought it was cute that she would be able to dress up for the kids while Nagira totally hated the idea since he himself didn't volunteer to do it.

"Well better you then me." Amon told Nagira for the hundredth time between fits of laughter.

"Hey, Father Juliano is there elf costume that goes with this get up?" Nagira asked

"Yes there is but why do you ask Nagira?" Father Juliano was obviously playing stupid as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Would it fit Amon?" Everyone in the car including Father Juliano started to laugh while Amon cussed out his brother in Japanese.

Once again another little spat between the brothers had broken out causing Robin and Doujima laugh even more sine they were the only ones who understood Japanese; well minus father Julian that is who was trying very hard not to laugh and or scold Amon and Nagira for the language that was coming out of their mouths. Father Juliano did spare Amon the embarrassment of having him dress up like an elf by telling Nagira the costume they had wasn't in Amon's size mainly to stop the fighting that was going on in the back seat of the SUV.

It was a short drive to the main church on the monastery ground, which they would have normally walked but Bradley's doctor was still a little worried about her health. The sick girl sat in the back with Dave who also helped her out of the car when they pulled up in front of the orphanage. Bradley was tired of being helped and worried over since she was feeling much better then she had in weeks. Granted Bradley did know deep down that everyone helped her not because they felt sorry for her but cause they did truly care about her; that and her t-cell count was now at two. Bradley was on borrowed time she knew it but she wasn't dying not yet not until she saw her little sister happy and safe.

When everyone got inside the Nuns who ran the orphanage assigned everyone a job to help things run smoothly. Robin and Amon had kitchen duty with Dave while Father Juliano and Bradley were to help the nuns set the tables. Doujima and Nagira of course were given the run down on which door to enter and where "Santa's" bag of goodies was being stashed since they were going to be the center of the children's attention later on in the evening.

By eight that evening the light the room was buzzing with energy as everyone sat down to eat. Father Juliano stood up and said grace while Robin noticed some of the children sneaking little bits of food. She always found it quite amusing how the children could always remind her of the silly and impatient things she did as a child. Then again Robin never knew an adult who could sit through grace either as she watched Nagira try to sneak a morsel or two off his plate with Doujima nudging his arm.

After dinner the nuns had set up games for the children to play like musical chairs and bobbing for apples to entertain them as they waited to go to church for midnight mass. Soon "Santa Clause" had come in for a special visit, which took as one could imagine every ounce of strength in Robin and Amon's bodies not to laugh.

"You know I think I'm going to enjoy kitchen duty." Amon said, as he looked away from Robin knowing if either one of them had met each other's gaze that would be it. Far be it for Amon to ruin these kids Christmas by letting them know the guy in the Santa suit was in fact his brother.

Robin on the other hand just nodded her head knowing that if she were to try and say anything that would be it and just walked straight into the kitchen. Dave was no were in sight since Father Juliano had him and Bradley go over to the church which left Robin and Amon quite busy.

Nagira though was having loads of fun, really he was. All the children were just adorable little angels waiting patiently for their turn as he read off the nice list before letting the child receive his or her gift. It was just loads of fun especially when one of the little darlings tried to expose him as a phony by trying to pull of the fake beard that Doujima used sprit glue on so it couldn't be ripped off. Of course the sprit glue being pulled from one's skin made the attempted beard robbery hurt like all hell. By now Nagira was half tempted to go into the kitchen and beat the ever loving crap out of Amon, tie him up then dress him up in the Santa suit and make him share in all the fun he was having. That was until the next kid came up a sweet looking little girl with big doe eyes and brown hair that just melted Nagira's heart away.

"Well little girl what is your name?" Nagira tried to do his best Santa impression but the little girl wasn't buying it.

"You're not Santa." The little girl stated as she stood a foot away from Nagira.

"Why of course I am and I bet you would like a new doll to go with your pretty dress." This kid wasn't buying the Santa act, "You sound like Mr. Amon, Sister Sena's friend and you have the same kind of eyes too except yours aren't as mean looking."

Nagira looked around and made sure none of other kids were in ear shot as he motioned for the little girl to come closer, " Hey kid take the doll and we'll call it even since you were able to guess who I am, Ok."

"Yes Santa thank you very much for my new dolly." The little girl said as she skipped off, while Doujima gave him a look.

"What?" Nagira asked while Doujima just shook her head as the last of the children came up to Nagira thanking him for the presents and for coming to see them.

Finally it was time for the children's play; this year's performance was _The Gift of the Magi. _It was cute maybe a little to thick for the younger children in the play but never the less it was very cute. The church congregation would chuckle at the children when one of the kids would mess up a line; granted mistakes like this were cuter when children made them. Amon watched all the children closely noticing as they laughed at there own silly mistakes. He also noticed that the children in the play did not have one sad or serious face but one. It was the honey golden haired boy again the one from the fabric store looking straight at Amon as he waved at him. Amon had to blink he was seeing things he had to be no one else seemed to notice the child but Bradley who looked over at Amon with a smile on her face as her sage like eyes seemed to say I can see him too.

Once the play was over Father Juliano started his precession down the isle with the alter boys while the choir sang the _Gloria in excelsis deo _as the congregation sang along. Amon by now was very used to the way Catholic Mass was conducted as he listened to Father Juliano talk of how the Virgin Mary gave birth to Jesus on this festive yet holy day; and how all men should keep the meaning of Christmas and the teachings of Jesus in their hearts all year round and not just once a year.

When mass was over Robin for some strange reason wanted to walk back to the monastery instead of driving back with the others. Amon of course walked with her thinking how beautiful Robin looked walking in the snow covered landscape as the moon shown down on them.

"Robin?" She had disappeared right in front of his eyes which made Amon panic.

_Where could she have gone?_ He thought to himself as he looked around only to hear Robin giggle and have a snowball hit him.

Robin's giggles gave her away even with Amon having a dumb founded look on his face his trained ears were able to pick the spot out where she was hiding. Of course Robin confirmed her hiding spot when she threw yet another snowball at him. This time she missed as Amon was able to dodge it and get her with one before he pressed his body to hers, pining Robin to the oak tree she was hiding behind.

"Very cute." Amon said as he peered into Robin's eyes.

"Well I thought so." Robin's eyes shying away from his as a soft smile graced her face.

"You did huh?" She started to blush when Amon started to teas Robin as she nodded her head. "Yes..." Was all Robin could say before Amon's mouth claimed hers as he pulled her into a soft and gentle kiss.


	24. Chpt 17 The New Years Suprise

Wow two new chapters up and running all ready ya'll love me and you know it :-p. Then again it is easier to get stuff up once you realized you did a bunch of quick edits at one point in time before sending things to a beta reader. Thanks God I now have my spell check and grammer check back I'd be so lost with out them.**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 17**

**The New Years Surprise**

**A FanFic by Prospero53223**

This had to be the teariest Christmas Amon had ever seen in his entire life. Bradley had made it to Christmas which of course made everyone happy that and this year everyone seemed to give a gift that had sentimental value. Nagira on the other hand had never seen a pair of socks cause so much laughter, tears, and an argument between anyone who wasn't over the age of eight. These socks though these were different, these were the ones Robin had picked out for Bradley when they went shopping and apparently Bradley had picked out the same for Robin.

"I can't believe you were able to find these?" Both girls said at the same time after opening their gifts to one another as tears formed in their eyes.

"Yeah, especially since it was your pair that got ruined in the wash." Bradley said.

"No yours were the ones that got ruined in the wash mine were..."

"The pair that had the faded bottoms and the one so worn out had a hole on the palm of the foot." Both girls spoke in unison as they laughed.

"Man I don't see why you two keep fighting over these socks there just socks." Dave said as he nudged both girls.

"Well to be technical," Bradley began to say" You were the one who brought us these Umpa Lompa style socks three years ago so technically you started the fight." Dave sat there his mouth open as he tried to find the right words to argue back with Bradley but couldn't so he admitted defeat while everyone laughed.

Once all the gifts had been given everyone made there way out of the attic and down to the kitchen where dinner was waiting for them. Just before they entered the dinning area Amon pulled Robin a side for a second wanting to hand her his gift in private.

"I um snuck this out of your room one day when you weren't paying attention but uh here." Amon had handed Robin a small wrapped box which Robin opened carefully placing a hand over her mouth when she saw what was inside. "You fixed it, my mother's picture."

Amon nodded his head as he smiled at her, "I didn't know what else to get you."

"No, this is perfect I don't think I could have asked for anything else." Robin said as she went to hug Amon while slipping her gift for him around his neck. It was a small crystal the color and shape of the orbo he used to wear with the same setting and long black cord.

"Robin you didn't have to get me anything." She smiled at Amon while taking his hand walking into the dinning room together.

That was six days ago and it was now eleven fifty five on New Years Eve and everyone was up in the attic again to ring in the New Year. Nagira was pouring everyone a glass of Sake; a tradition in his family to drink at midnight instead of champagne. Robin stood on the small balcony that one of the attic windows had as she watched the snow fall in the moon light.

Amon soon joined Robin outside and stood beside her handing her the glass of warm Sake as she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Robin took the glass to be polite she actually hated Sake.

"You're welcome." Amon took her free hand and held it both of them watching the snow fall.

"I wanted to tell you something," Amon began to say as he looked out into the night sky, "I wanted to let you know you won the office pool."

Robin chuckled, "I did and you're telling this to me because?"

"Doujima just told me it finally hit a thousand yen." Amon said as Robin chuckled.

"So were finally going to get to know your last name." Amon nodded his head turning to look at Robin now. "It's Gage. My grandfather was a British soldier serving during World War II. He mainly helped with the refuges which is how he met my grandmother."

Robin nodded her head it was quite a story and she would have really never guessed that Amon was British granted some of his features weren't very common of those who are from Japan. Though she did have to chuckle at herself for how she picked out his last name.

"What's so funny?" Amon had asked her.

"It's just that I was able to guess your last name correctly." Robin continued to giggle as she peered into the warm attic room watching Dave and Nagira make asses of themselves seeing how they were both very drunk.

"You were right about those two ever meeting." Robin said as she looked at Amon.

"Well let's hope they don't ever plan on getting together after we finish our retraining." Amon muttered dryly.

"Don't you mean after the holidays." Robin asked wondering if Amon wasn't feeling the effects of the sake he drank.

"No." Robin didn't get what Amon was saying until he pulled out the small black velvet box that contained his mothers ring.

There wasn't enough room on the balcony for Amon to get down on one knee which he kind of hated anyway. Instead he took a hold of Robin's other hand and gently pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you more then I could probably ever tell you or even show you. You are my life and I would be lost with out you in it and I would do anything to keep you happy and safe. Will you marry me? "Amon asked as he slipped his mothers engagement ring on her small finger which to his surprise fit perfectly.

Robin couldn't find her voice; her eyes filling with tears as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes."

"Yes?" Amon started to tease.

"Yes." Amon took Robin into his arms as he kissed her again listing to there friends shout the count down to the New Year.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, one, Happy New Year!" Dave had blown on one of the noise makers as Nagira sprayed everyone with silly string to help announce the arrival of the New Year. All the while Robin and Amon stayed in each others arms outside on the balcony.

"Lieto novizio anno miei amore." Robin wished Amon a happy new year in Italian as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him once again.

"Yukai arata nendo waga oyomesan." Robin blushed as she heard Amon call her _his_ bride.

After a few more minutes they both headed inside. Bradley was the first to notice the ring on Robin's left hand. She tackled her little sister down to the ground while she wore an ear to ear grin on her face. "Spill it!"

"Spill what Bradley I have no clue to what you're talking about." Robin lied as Bradley picked up her left hand so everyone in the room could see the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm talking about this."

Stunned silence filled the room as all eyes were now on Robin and Amon waiting for one of them to say something when they wouldn't Nagira spoke up. "So when's the big day?"

"When we've finish with our retraining." Amon had answered causing Robin to sigh in relief focusing her attention on Bradley.

"Now will you please get off of me so I can get up off the floor?" Robin asked as Dave came over to help Bradley up while Robin got herself up and brushed the silly string off her skirt. Nagira hugged Robin his way of welcoming her to the family.

"Sure you want to join this family?" Now it was Nagira's turn to tease Robin. "Amon's mother's side of the family is pretty nice then again it's only his grandmother that is still around. Our dad side of the family though..."

"No let me tell her about your side of the family." Doujima cut in, " Their dad is ok sort of aloof very much a salary man. Syunji's mom is pretty nice as well I don't know how she really ever took to Amon but with the incident back in Japan she did seem worried for him. Their grandmother though..."

"I rather you not say anything about bassan Nagira, Yurika." Amon had asked Doujima before she ruined both his and Syunji's good moods.

Doujima chuckled and rolled her eyes not really knowing how Amon was treated by his paternal grandmother. Nagira and Amon though both rolled there eye's neither one really having anything to do with their father's family; well Amon more the Nagira that is. If Nagira didn't show up to a family gathering of some sorts he never heard the end of it though if Amon showed he was treated like something unwanted. Some of the elders in his family still spat in his direction as they whispered _majo hiretsukan, _witches bastard in his direction. Granted at the same time if he didn't show Amon got the same as Nagira a year full of complaints until the next family gathering. For Amon it was a no win situation.

He didn't want to think about that now, it was New Years and the woman he loved was only an arms length away from him as he reached out to hold her. Dave and Nagira were now passed out on the couch while Bradley made her way down stairs to go to bed.

"Do you need any help?" Robin asked as Amon still had a hold of her.

" No its ok besides I think Yurika is going to need help moving twiddle de dumb over there passed out next to twiddle de dumber, oyasuminasai."

"Night Bradley." Robin called back as Amon helped Doujima get Nagira off the couch and downstairs into his room. Robin just threw a blanket over Dave her ears perking up as she heard the weather report. The weather man reported that there was going to be a snow storm hitting the area the same time both she and Amon had planed to get on the road and head back to Rome. She went to find Amon to see if he wouldn't mind leaving about an hour or so earlier that way they could hopefully beat the storm.

"Amon, Yurika wait up." Robin said as she tried to catch up with them in the hallway, " I just caught the weather report they say were supposed to be hit by a snow storm in the late afternoon, we're going to have to re think our travel plans so we don't get stuck in the storm while driving."

Amon nodded his head in agreement with Robin as did Doujima, " I'll let Nagira know when he wakes up that we'll be leaving for the airport a little earlier then planed to catch our flight so you two can make it back safely."

Robin nodded her head and wished Doujima the best of luck at the airport tomorrow hopefully she and Nagira would be able to get on an earlier flight. When Robin awoke later in the morning she showered and dressed quickly packing just the essentials to go back to Rome with. She could hear Doujima as she entered the kitchen speaking rapidly to her travel agent trying to have her and Nagira's tickets changed for an earlier flight. Doujima was lucky her agent was able to find them a flight that left in four hours which gave them plenty of time to grab a quick bite of Breakfast and go through airport security.

"I'll call you when Amon and I get back on base." Robin told Father Juliano as she hugged him good bye, along with Dave and Bradley.

"Don't rush though drive safely and if you have to stop for the night cause of the storm please do so." Father Juliano instructed Amon.

"We will grandfather." She kissed his cheek before getting into the car, arrivederci nonno." The three of them waved good bye from the monastery steps not going inside until Amon's Audi could no longer be seen.

When Amon had finally pulled off the country roads he tried to drive as fast as he could on the snow covered highway so he could get his brother and Doujima to the airport on time for their flight. While at the same time Amon would try to get himself and Robin back to Rome before the storm hit. Thankfully they reached the airport in good time; granted they only had a good two minutes to say good bye before as Amon saw it pushing the time they needed to get back to base.

"Have a safe flight you two." Robin said as she hugged Nagira and Doujima good bye.

"Try and have a safe trip with him driving." Nagira figured he'd tease Amon one last time before saying good bye for God only knows how much longer.

Robin gave a shy smile as Amon glared at his brother, "I'll have you know that my driving record unlike your own niisan is very good."

Both men smiled as they gave each other a quick hug, "Take care of yourself otouto and your little bird."

"Will do; and Nagira, e-mail me when you get in." Amon reminded his brother.

"Will do Amon." Nagira said before he and Doujima ran inside the airport while Amon and Robin got back in the car and drove to Rome.

They listened to the weather report the whole way back. The storm had changed course and they were now driving threw it. Amon couldn't see where he was going all that well and it was on sure dumb luck that he was able to pull into a hotel parking lot.

"Well let's hope they have some vacancies." Robin said as she and Amon grabbed there bags and ran into the hotel lobby.

Once inside Robin walked up to the desk and spoke with the clerk, "Excuse me do you have any rooms open?"

"Che?" The old man behind the counter asked. Either he couldn't hear Robin's soft voice or he didn't speak English and Amon only knew enough Italian to get him around town.

"Fare discorrere Japanese ovvero ingles." When Amon had asked the old man if he understood Japanese or English the old man nodded since he could hear Amon's deep voice better then Robin's quite church mouse voice.

"Ah ingles, si, how can I help a you two this a evening?" The old man asked.

"We need a room, two if you have them." Amon had asked the old man who started to shake his head no.

"Ah I am sorry signore we have only one a room open but it does have two beds in it."

"Ok we'll take it." Amon had said not that they had a choice seeing how the storm had gotten stronger and Robin was unable to get a good signal on her cell phone to call the base and let them know they were snow bound.

"Signorina, there are phones in the room you may wish to try them since the storm may be blocking all cell phone signals."

Robin nodded and thanked the old man while Amon paid for their room taking the key as they walked to the floor their room was on. When they opened the door they noticed only one bed not two with a busted pull out couch. All Robin could do was laugh while Amon stood there pissed off, he hated being lied too even if it wasn't intentional.

"I'll guess I'll call the base now and try to get a hold of John." Robin said as she walked over to the phone and dialing the base number." Ok, Ok, thank you, yes we will bye."

"So I take it were all set then?" Amon asked as Robin nodded her head.

"Yes, they said the last report they got on the storm was that it is to last all night and into the early morning. So as soon as the roads are cleared we need to get on the road and get back to base by five PM."

Amon nodded his head as he went into the bathroom to change into his sweats for the night with Robin pretty much following suit. She like Amon saw no reason to stay in their work cloths when they were stuck where they were at for the night. So they put on the news watched the weather which showed no signs of change. Robin decided to go for the remote to see if anything else was on. This little move started a remote war with Amon pinning Robin down on the bed to get said remote back from her. Robin though cheated and kissed Amon to distract him but it didn't work as planed as the both wound up lost in each others embrace.


	25. The Roommate

Hey all here is one of the two next installments of the story this poem and chapter 18. Now I got a review with someone asking how many more chpts there are. Well to answer this person's quesiton and well probably many others. There is one more little letter type thing and six more chapters. I just started working on the corrections of Chapter 19 and should have that up and running soon. So for those of you who think this story is taking too long well tough I'm 25 I have a life unlike yourself. When I have the time between keeping a house clean and taking care of three children well editing is normally at the bottom of the list so you'll just have to be patient.**

* * *

**

**The Roommate**

**By Prospero53223**

Where am I?

What is going on?

Why am I all bloody?

What is her skull in my hair?

What just happened?

For I do not know.

I walked into my room,

Now I'm being questioned by the police.

Did I see a gun?

No but I heard a loud bang?

Where is my roommate?

I know she was mean to everyone here,

But for some reason I'm worried about her.

Why do you ask?

Well she seemed depressed,

Said I will not live like the rest.

Is this her brain on my cloths?

Why won't you tell me where she is?

Is this a dream?

No thank you I don't want an IV.

Why am I in the hospital?

Funny I don't feel like I'm in shock.

Will you stay with?

I don't think I'll be able to sleep.

What do I remember?

I remember screaming.

I remember seeing red.

Are those her parents?

Why do they want to talk with me?

I'm sorry I can't really say what was going through her head,

You see we weren't really that close.

No one was close to her,

She said we weren't worthy of her company.

I'm sorry that my words are harsh,

But I'm only repeating what she said.

I'll pray for her though,

It's the least I can do.

She'll need it now,

Why do you ask?

Cause suicide is not part of God's plan.


	26. Chpt 18 Final Exam

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 18**

**Final Exam**

**A fanfic by Prospero53223**

When Amon and Robin awoke the next morning they could see that the roads had been plowed clear and that it had stopped snowing. Getting there butts in gear they both dressed quickly and took the complementary breakfast with coffee on the road with them. When they finally got back to the base at eleven thirty the barracks manager stopped them as they entered and assigned both the both of them as his assistants since there class was the most senior. That and the barracks manager knew that he could trust both Amon and Robin to get what ever task he asked them to help with done. Around one that afternoon the barracks manger had asked Amon help him assembled all the students who had returned by then into the lounge since the schools commander wanted to speak with all of them.

"Well to those who are back I'm glad to see you have all made it safely." The school commander started to say as she looked through her notes of what needed to be passed on to the students. "OK, now how many here are in Senior Hunter John's class 593?" Robin, Amon, Stephie, and the Triplets raised their hands as the commander nodded her head.

"All right I have a message here from John letting me know that a few more of your fellow class mates should be returning to base by five PM with rest of your class returning to the base by twelve noon tomorrow. The only exceptions to the twelve-noon check in are Joe and Ian. From what John has told me it seems that mother nature decided to hit them both with snow storms in there home countries. John would also like for Amon and Robin, which of you in class five nine three are Amon and Robin?"

Amon and Robin both raised their hands as the commander nodded her head to acknowledge their presence. "All right John wants the both of you to set up a study group tonight to go over questions for the final exam which will be held by the end of the week, hopefully Joe and Ian will be back by then."

"What will happen if they don't return by then ma'am?" Robin had asked.

"Unfortunately they'll have to be set back into another class." Robin nodded her head as she stood back and let the commander finish what she needed to pass down. "The rest of you are to do the same and everyone will be pulling duty for the next two nights regardless of class duty schedule." Some of the students groaned and protested, " I'm sorry you guys but with the amount of students I see here now its only fair unless class five nine six would like to stand double if not triple duty today since it is your duty day."

That got the protest to stop while the barracks manager assigned everyone a duty including any and all students who had just returned. The barracks manager also assigned the students who weren't standing duty at that point in time to a cleaning detail, which included a hand full of students to start shoveling the sidewalk since it started to snow again. Everyone was to pull there weight around the barracks today and study groups for the individual classes were assigned at hour long intervals. For class 593 Robin was assigned the first duty at the front desk to be relieved by Stephie who would stand a double. Amon was in the middle of setting up a study group for his class that was to take place when Stephie finished her duty; he soon realized what a mistake that was. Stephie did not pay attention to anything being discussed in the study review nor could she get any of the questions right. Amon was now at the end of his rope and quickly losing patients at a dangerous rate.

"Robin could you please take Stephie aside and do a one on one study with her maybe that might help a bit." Robin nodded her head as she picked up her books and took Stephie to the side at a small study table set up in the lounge.

"OK I know you don't like me and I don't like you but if you want to pass this exam I would really hope we can at least put aside our differences for one night and let me help you." Stephie huffed and stuck her nose up in the air as Robin sighed in frustration while writing out a questioner for her. When Robin handed it to Stephie all she did was crumple it up and toss it on the floor which made Robin's all most non-existent temper start to boil.

" Look I know your little secret I talked with your brother and if you don't pass I know daddy is cutting you off so pick up that paper and answer the questions that way we can review what you got wrong and go from there."

Stephie looked down her nose at Robin and just scoffed, " What do you care anyway; besides daddy doesn't mean it he's just saying that to scare me. My daddy would never leave me or my brother hanging like that unlike some peoples dead parents."

Robin had to bite her tongue while she mentally counted to ten before speaking to Stephie again. " You know Stephie you're right I don't care I would love to see you fall flat on your face and live like the rest of us _filth_ as you so like to call us and see you try and last five minutes with out your money and your servants."

With that Robin got up and left Stephie where she was at so she could think about what was just said to her. Of course Stephie didn't budge from where she sat; ignoring everything Robin had just said to her. She even kicked at the crumpled piece of paper sending it across the floor while she continued to mope at the table, arms across her chest. Stephie as far as Robin was concerned was a lost cause and rejoined the study group helping Amon with the students who actually cared about their grades and future.

A few days had passed since Robin and Stephie had words in the lounge. Joe and Ian had returned from their leave; and not a moment too soon.

The students had a few more days of review before they were handed their final exam. For Amon and Robin the test was all too easy, with questions like _what would you do if you found the witch you were hunting had a partner who suddenly attacked your team? _And _how do you properly detain a witch while you wait for transport from a SOLOMON run prison facility?_

"Time," John said as everyone placed their pencils down and turned in their test.

"We'll see everyone after lunch with your final test results in hand. After we go over the test scores we will also be going over some more information about Malik Uchenna and our role in assisting the combined arm forces the UN has sent over to Africa."

The class filed out of the room as they all headed to the bowling ally for lunch; since the food in the galley had given a bunch of the students and instructors food poising during breakfast. Robin and Amon tried to sit and eat quietly by themselves but it didn't work everyone in the class kept coming up to them asking Robin about the ring she had gotten.

"It's a very beautiful ring." Anisa had commented as she walked by.

"Where did you get it?" Devi had asked.

"If I'm not mistaken it looks like an engagement ring." Ian said as he looked at the pair of them with both girls waiting to hear the answer so they could scream in joy.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys it's just a promises ring." Robin had answered.

"Ah, I see it's very lovely though." Devi had replied.

"Thank you." The group walked away leaving Amon and Robin alone at lest for now as they both sighed in relief.

"Good cover." Amon said as he relaxed just a bit he didn't really want his private life being yelled off the mountaintop.

"Thanks." Robin replied as she turned her head just slightly to see the gossip going on at one of the other tables. "Think we should tell them the truth though?"

"Not particularly, I think those who need to know all ready do." Amon said before taking a bite of his lunch

Robin nodded her head in agreement as she sipped on her coffee, "Agreed we only have a week left here and I want to get through it as painless and gossip free as possible. And as you said the people we want to know about us all ready do well not all of them."

Amon knew what she meant and he too wished he could have the rest of the STN-J know what was going on even if he is a private person; they were really the only family he had other then Nagira. "Well if they send us back to Japan they'll know soon enough."

Robin nodded her head again as she finished her meal. "So how do you think this hunt is going to go me personally I don't like the idea of going into a war zone to hunt a witch."

" Neither do I but I've done this before in Haiti you just got to keep a clear head and know your soundings just like we would with any other hunt. " Amon said coolly just like he would if they were back in the briefing room at the STN-J.

"True but there is a lot more at stake and a lot more danger then just hunting one witch. This witch has a whole following of people who think he is the Messiah and these people will probably stop at nothing to make sure we don't take him away regardless if he's starving them. I mean we're talking about a lot of innocent people being exposed to craft users not to mention heavy artillery and if we even injure just one person on account of him or even worse someone dies that whole area will be in arms because they'll see it as our fault." Robin seemed to be both planning and worrying about the consequences if they were to fail in even the slightest.

"You're right about that we'll just have to be careful and follow the UN's orders along with Solomon's." Amon's cold business tone came back as Robin nodded her head in agreement with what he had to say.

In a way she found it funny to hear his tone so cold and business like. Sure his voice was naturally deep and always came off as being very cold and distant but this was the first time in eight months that he and Robin had discussed a hunt. To Robin it felt as if they had fallen back into there old routine which for witch hunting was a good thing especially when one is hunting a witch who is also a mad man.

After lunch everyone filed into class where John and Benjamin stood waiting for them all to take their seats before announcing the final results.

"You guys know the drill when you hear your name come up to the front of the class and we will hand you your test back while we read off your score." Everyone nodded his or her heads as John called the first student up.

" Anisa, ninety five, you pass; Blasé, ninety nine, you pass; Ian, ninety, you pass; Brooklyn, eighty seven you pass; Ken, eight nine, you pass; Jacob, Justin, and Jordan, the three of you scored a ninety eight, the three of you pass; Mike, eighty, you just passed; Cathy, ninety, you pass; Leigh, eight five, you pass; Devi, and Devdas, you both receive a ninety five as well, you pass." John paused for a moment and looked at Benjamin.

"Have you ever noticed that the twins and the triplets always score the same on every test even though we separate them?"

"Sure do John." Both men always gave the triplets and the twins a hard time when it came to their grades while the class chuckled along with their instructors.

"Senior Hunter John, Hunter Benjamin how many times do we have to tell you we multiples are using our "esp." it's a conspiracy we like to use to drive you singletons nuts with." Jacob said in a smart-ass tone to his instructors.

"Yes, yes we all know your little game there you guys now Jacob shut up and sit down so we can continue here." Hunter Benjamin instructed as the classroom filled with laughter again.

After everyone's little laugh as John went back to reading off the rest test results. " Evelyn, eighty seven, pass; Daria, ninety one, pass; Ron, eighty eight, pass Gaius, ninety two pass; Akin, eighty nine, pass; Steven, ninety nine pas; Amon-San one hundred, pass; Robin, one hundred, pass; Zena, ninety four, pass, Stephie, please step outside the class we will discuss your grades when we are finished with the test review."

Robin looked over at Amon who just shook his head there was nothing they could do for her they tried to help but Stephie wouldn't accept any; Stephie had failed her final exam. Stephie got up from her desk knocking it over along with her books as she spat at her instructors before storming out of the room. Benjamin went out after her and dragged Stephie to the instructor's office while they both waited for John. This time she would have to see the school commander along with the base commander since she was not just being expelled from the school but from all Solomon training.

John had Amon and Robin run the test review session this time since they had both received the top score in the class. When that was finished with they both took their seats as John seat up the slide machine and pulled down the viewing screen.

"This is Malik Uchenna, aka Vuai Yahya," John told them as a slide of Malik came up on the screen. "As I told all of you before Christmas break Malik believes himself to be the Messiah as do his people but not out of love and respect cause of any miracle he's done but more out of fear and the abuse he inflicts on them. Right now Solomon has him marked as one of the world's most dangerous witches and it's our job to help capture him."

Robin shot up her hand as John nodded in her direction, "Do we know what his craft is?"

" Well we sort of do," John answered, " Which is why he's considered to be very dangerous cause he seems to possess more then one craft."

"That is most unusual." Amon spoke up in his cold tone.

"Agreed," John said as he reviewed the information he had on Uchenna." we know he possess an earth craft but some how he's also managed to be able to kill his victims with out even touching them."

"Just like Misawa Kazuya." Robin said in her soft voice with Amon nodding his head in agreement.

"Who?" Gaius asked Robin and Amon.

"He was a witch we hunted back in Japan he supposedly killed his business partner with a curse but that was far from the truth. His craft allowed him to squeeze and rip apart his victim's internal organs causing a quick yet painful death." Amon replied.

"Well that's good to know." John said as he looked to the class, "And I hope you all wrote it down as well."

The class picked up their pens and jotted down what Amon had just said along with the rest of the information that was given to them before being dismissed so they could go and pack their things. "Remember guys we leave in three days so make sure you have everything you need if not I suggest you go to the PX and get it. Oh and girls if you have any rings you will have to take them off before we get to Africa or if you want to still keep them on your person you may place them around your dog tags as well its up to you."

Everyone seemed to be at the shopping center on the base picking up hygiene materials that they were almost out of and needed to pack with them. Robin was having a hard time finding shower shoes her size since the base shop rarely carried any shoes smaller then a size six. She sighed after looking for over an hour for shower shoes in her size and just grabbed the size sixes and purchased them with the rest of the items in her shopping basket.

"You know I'm not really asking for much all I want them to do is carry size fives it can't be that hard to order a few pairs of size five shower shoes." Amon laughed as Robin griped about her shoes.

"It could be worse; you could have ended up like Joe and having to buy a pair one size smaller then what you actually wear."

Robin smiled as she nodded her head, "You are right I'll stop complaining."

"Good." Amon said as he opened the door to the barracks letting Robin go inside before he did; both walked down the hall together and to their rooms for the evening.

"Oyasuminasai waga ai." Amon said to Robin before he kissed her goodnight.

Robin's cheeks seemed to blush as she told Amon good night before she entered her room not expecting to witness the events that unfolded before her very eyes.

Before Amon even had the chance to enter his room he heard a gunfire off. He didn't even hear Robin scream before he burst into her room to see what had happened as did Cathy, Leigh and every one else who heard the gun fire off. Robin just stumbled back into God knows who she was in shock and covered in blood and brain matter.

"Someone get the barracks manager and call an ambulance." Robin couldn't make out the voices in her room all she wanted to do was go into a shower and wash all the blood off. All she knew at that time was that strong hands were holding her back and a voice telling her to stay where she was.

"Signorina, Signorina, can you tell me what happened with your roommate."

Robin shook her head violently no as the police questioned her, "Did she say anything?"

"I won't live like the rest of you filth." Was all Robin could tell them.

" Is that what," The police officer that Robin was talking to paused for a moment as he flipped to the piece of paper in his note pad that had her roommates name on it. "What a Signorina Stephie Miller said?"

Robin nodded her head quickly as Amon held her up. "Can we get her looked at before she passes out?" Amon asked the officer rather impatiently.

"Si, Si Signore, after we ask her a few more questions you must be patient."

"No, no more questions, I'm going to be sick." Robin said as she called up the last of her strength to run into the bathroom so she could empty the contents of her stomach. The paramedics were right behind her so they could take the opportunity to evaluate Robin before the police started to ask questions again. One of the medics even had to break open a smelling salt so she wouldn't pass out on them as they sat her down on the floor.

"Can I wash?" Robin as one of the medics who noticed that Robin had a glazed look in her eyes, a sure sign that she was in shock.

"After we get you to the hospital you can Signorina Sena right now we need to get you in the ambulance."

"No I don't need to go to the hospital I'm fine really I'm fine." The parametics had to ignore her refusal to go since the longer they put off her medical care the worse Robin's health would become.

"Signorina just humor us ok." The one paramedic asked Robin as he flashed her a kind smile to get her to agree to go. She nodded her head as two other parametics came into the room with a stretcher for her.

"No I can walk really I can." Robin said as she tried to get up but someone was holding her down.

"Just let them take you to the ambulance this way Robin." Amon told her, his voice soft and filled with concern.

"What about Stephie won't she need a stretcher?"

Amon sighed he knew Robin just saw Stephie kill herself but the shock seemed to be blocking what she just saw from her mind.

"Don't worry about her they have a special one for her." Amon said as he noticed the medical examiners and crime scene investigators come into the room.

"Don't leave." Robin pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Amon's arm as they wheeled her out to the ambulance.

Amon agreed to go with her but there was no room in the ambulance for him so he had to follow in his car. As soon as he could get into the room Robin was in at the hospital he stayed with her until she was discharged the next morning. When they arrived back to the barracks the barracks manager had assigned her a new room since the one she shared with Stephie was still considered a crime scene.


	27. Letter to Bradly from Robin 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait chpt 19 is taking a lot longer then I thought with getting myself ready for freshman orintation at the university while trying to help my five year old with the jitters about her first day of school. So here's a little filler while I finish up the rest hopefully it will be done soonand before the 1st of September. Oh and guys one more thing I don't mind review really I don't be it a one liner or a whole page really you guys are awesome and thanks for the feed back. But if the only thing you're going to write for a review is this is a really great story can you write some more chapeters they will be deleted. I'm sorry cause I know you all are great and some of you are also on my fave authors list and are awesome writers yourself. Those who do send out those review know who you are. It is quite anoying when I'm going through my e-mail from family, my anime group and my myth group etc and find that my e-mail is being cloged by a review asking to write more chapters. Obviously the story is not done soobviously there will be more chapters coming. Not that I don't value your input and all but unless thats the only thing you have to say then please don't.

PS: and to those who don't send the I really like this story can you write some more chapters just ignore my rant and move on to the story :D

**

* * *

**

**Letter to Bradley from Robin**

**Dated 12 Feb 2005**

Dear Bradley,

It's been what one month now since we left for Africa? I think we were supposed to be home last week if not the week before that for graduation. The good news is Senior Hunter John has told us we all automatically pass the hunting portion of retraining and we'll all graduate when we get back home since this hunt is taking so long. To tell you the truth though would rather be home right now. Now to tell you a little bit about Africa; we are in Somalia and it's hotter than hell here. Of course we are in the middle of the desert. I've woken up every morning now for the past two weeks throwing up from nerves and for some strange reason, dehydration. I laughed when the medic told me to drink more water since I drink enough water to fill an Olympic size swimming pool. I wonder how you are doing, and to answer your question from your last letter yes I really am doing fine. I know what I saw Stephie do was unthinkable but it's been a month so I'm ok now, well not really I still have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I think I'll be like this for some time now until I can fully except that I witnessed my roommate commit suicide; no not that she committed suicide but what she committed suicide over. But I don't want to talk about it now I want to move on and get this hunt over with so I can come home and see you, Father Juliano, and Dave. Amon misses you all too and speaking of Amon they made him chalk leader for the next mission we have but I can't tell you any more then that as you know. I hope you are doing well and please write back soon it's really hard to make phone calls out here. The lines get so long because everyone wants to be able to talk to their loved ones. Please tell me how you are doing and how you are holding up. Amon also wants me to let you know we won't get married until were back in Italy so you can be a witness for us. Yes, that's right, me and Amon agreed to well elope instead of go thought the whole traditional ceremony seeing as it is only going to be you, Father Juliano, and Dave present; Nagira and Doujima are unable to attended seeing as if she were to fly over to Italy again it would raise some flags back at the STN-J. Especially with Michael who would be oh too quick on the computer trying to figure out what she was up to. Well I got to go we're being called for a meeting, hugs and kisses and take care of yourself.

Your little sister,

Robby


	28. Chpt19 The hunt Begins

yeah chpt 19 is up woot woot sorry guys it took longer then I thought it would. Just to let you guys know though there is like a pgh of latin in here so if you want to scroll to the very end of the story first to get the translation before you read go for it guys. Once again thanks to all who've reviewed and to those who are hinting at a certin something wrong with Robin well to quote my fave Slayer's Charater Xallos " That is a secret" :D**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 19**

**The Hunt Begins**

**A Fan Fic by Prospero53223**

Robin had found herself on another patrol with Brooklyn and some soldiers from the UN's coalition in a Huey observing the distribution of food and clean water to the local people. To no ones surprise the efforts to supply the local people with the food they needed went to hell in a hand basket yet again seeing Malik Uchenna's militia men speed into the distribution center in there tactical vehicles, shooting at the civilians who stood in line trying to get their family's rations.

"This is the property of the Messiah." One man yelled in his native tongue to the people as they all ran away in fear.

Once again Robin and the other who were up in the Huey could do nothing to stop Uchenna's militia since his men never fired their weapons at them.

"You know just once seriously just once I wish they would fire at us even if it was a miss fire you know like a ricochet off the damn truck or something." Joe vented as he and Robin walked back into base when they returned from patrol.

"I know Joe; really I do, because I would love to do nothing more then to just to turn them all into dust." Robin replied as Amon and John had walked up to them.

"So how did patrol go?" John asked the both of them.

"Same old shit just a different day." Joe answered.

"Any sign of Malik while you were out there?" Amon had asked this time.

"Not one." Robin replied in a tone that could have been mistaken as slightly pissed off.

Both men nodded their heads before they repeated the same line of 'don't worry we'll get them' to those who just coming back from patrol.

Amon and John then walked over to the briefing room so they could make their report at yet another Joint Chief of Staff meeting with some of the SOLOMON big bosses also being present. Everyone took there seats as they waited for the meeting to begin which wasn't too much longer. The weather was hot and dry, and they were all crowded into a room no bigger then the meeting area of Raven's flat minus the air conditioning.

"Gentlemen we are going to make this meeting as quickly as possible so please hold any and all questions until the end." One of the Generals asked the group at lager.

The men nodded their collective heads as the meeting went under way. "We have an informant who is able to pin point the exact location of the next meeting for Malik and his militia who should be meeting here, " The General said as he pointed out a location on a map of the city, "at this building today at fourteen hundred."

"Now remember our Intel is from the few people brave enough to come forth and tell us what is going on out there" Another General pointed out to everyone in the room, "so the information is sketchy at best but its all we got to work with; chalk leaders one, two, and, three will be descending from Huey's while chalks four, five, and, six will go by humvee." The General cleared his throat before talking with the last three chalk leaders.

"Now chalk leaders four, five, and six which are Senior Hunter John, Hunter Benjamin, and Hunter Amon it is not our practice to allow women into combat but seeing as you hunters are a strange breed keep an eye out on the women in your team."

The Solomon big bosses along with John, Amon, and Benjamin all gave the General a few glares seeing how the women they trained could take better care of them selves then those the military had trained. The General upon receiving these glares gave a nervous chuckle before addressing Solomon and the hunters again. "Now were not saying that you're girls are not capable of doing there job far from it two of them got some damn good aim that put some of my soldiers to shame; but don't tell em that I said that though cause I will deny it with every fiber of my being."

Some of the men chuckled to break the nervousness that filled the room while the rest just sat there stone faced and made no sound. "And that one girl Sena, whoa boy; make sure she uses that craft of hers to only block any of Malik's men from leaving and to shield any bullets that come flying her way but not to attack. Girl could probably turn this whole province to dust if she wanted to and we don't want any of the militia dead nor Malik if at all possible."

A SOLOMON director cleared his throat before interrupting the General. "General I know the orders to your soldiers is not to kill Malik or any of his men but the hunters on our orders are to kill Malik. He is to powerful a witch for any of our SOLOMON run prisons to hold. Though I do agree with you on Sena she does need to keep her craft in control or else."

"She's is in my chalk I will make sure she knows of your concerns General as well as yours sir." Amon said his voice cold and stern as he eyed the SOLOMON director.

"Good to hear that." The General said before he wrapped the meeting up. "This whole mission should only take two hours which means you'll be back on base before night fall. Just to be safe though have your chalk members pack as if this was going to be an all nighter that includes night vision goggles. Mistakes learned from the past should all tell us sometimes things don't go as planed."

The men nodded there heads in agreement as the General paused for a second clearing his throat and to take a sip of water. "Now the code name for this mission is Golgotha; are there any questions."

No one raised there hands as the General gave a curt nod of his head and adjourned the meeting. The chalk leaders were now pulling there teams aside to pass down the orders from the General. The hunters though had there own little group meeting together with the soldiers that were assigned to them for cover.

"All right you guys," John said as he addressed the soldiers that were in there chalk. " First things first guys, I know you see we hunters do things a bit different then you guys but just bare with us cause we all have the same objective, which is to stop Malik Uchenna." The soldiers nodded there heads as John continued to talk. "We will all break into three separate groups so please pay attention when you hear your name called."

John flipped through his files and started to read out the names of the assigned men to each chalk. "Amon's group will consist of Robin, Ian, Sergeant Walker, Courpal Yu, Anisa, Blaise, Private First Class Hawkings, Lance Courpal Davis and Ken. Benjamin's chalk will have Cathy, the triplets, Evelyn, Daria, Private Gurney, Sergeant Smith, Courpal Erickson and Staff Sergeant Jones. While my chalk will consists of the twins, Joe, Gaius, Steven, Akin, Mike, Zena, Leigh, Lance Courpal Dustin, Ron, and Courpal Biscotti. Are there any questions to this placement? No? Good." John paused for a moment clearing his throat as he drew out the plans.

"Now chalks one, two, and three will be dropped off by Huey's here and here," John X'd the spots where the choppers would drop off the first three chalks. "While our three chalks along with four extra humvee's will drive right into the heart of town. The last four humvee's will be for prisoners and for anyone who is wounded. Now I know none of us are going to get shot all to shit out there, this mission is to take only two hours but the higher ups want you to pack as if this was an all nighter do I make myself clear.

The hunters all answered with a simple yes sir while the soldiers made there famous hoo ra grunt.

"Good, we strike this building," John circled the satellite image he was given, "in three hours; code name Golgotha, so when you hear it make sure your ready to go. Now for my craft users especially you Sena, Military brass and SOLOMON want you all to only use your craft to shield and block, get it shield and bock do not kill with your craft they want these guys alive and to stand trial."

The craft users nodded their heads as John called the meeting to an end so they could all pack there gear and be ready to go. It was the longest three hours of there lives as the informant who was to show exactly which building Uchenna and his men were to be meeting in was showing signs of backing out. The soldiers with the hunters on the other hand found a way to keep themselves quite busy seeing how they were all staring at those weird bullets the hunters had.

"Hey Amon what are those markings on your bullets?" Courpal Yu asked.

"These are Rune markings and they're the only bullets that can penetrate a witch's craft and injure them since there craft has no effect on them."

"Come off it," Courpal Yu began to laugh, "you're telling me that my M-16 rounds wouldn't do shit to one of those witch things you guys hunt? They look like just regular people to me." Yu continued to say.

"You want to see how well these work?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, sure." Yu said with an ear to ear grin on his face.

Amon nodded his head as he took the clip with the live ammo out and placed in the two blank rounds he always had on him for demonstration use. One was a regular plain old bullet while the other was a rune bullet.

"Robin I need you're help with something for a second." Amon yelled over in her direction.

"What is it that you need help with?" Robin's silent church voice could barely be heard over all the excitement from the other soldiers.

"I need you for a demonstration mind taking a walk with me and Courpal Yu for a moment?"

"All right Amon but only if they're blanks."

"Of course," Amon scoffed at Robin just as he was about to talk to John. "I'm giving a little demonstration on the rune bullets to Courpal Yu here do we have any other soldiers who are questioning there use?"

"We sure do Amon." John answered, "Lets take it outside the bay doors ok."

"All right have them follow me."

John then turned to the remaining soldiers that were in their chalks as Amon and Robin left the building with Courpal Yu. "Well you heard the man if you're that curious about the Rune bullets then go and watch."

The soldiers did as they were told and soon they were all standing outside watching as the flames in Robin's emerald green eyes came to life as a fire shield blocked the front of her body. Amon aimed his weapon then fired the gun as all the soldiers watched as the first bullet designated when it hit Robin's fire shield. They then watched in amazement as the second bullet with the Rune markings went right through Robin's shield like a knife through butter. When the bullet dropped to the ground Robin dropped her shield while the soldiers stood there jaw dropped and not knowing what to be more amazed by either Robin's craft or just how well those Rune bullets really did work.

"Are we able to get some of those?" Sergeant Walker asked.

"Yeah how do we know if any of Uchenna's militia men and his own generals don't have a craft as well?" Private First Class Hawkings asked

"What you guys don't understand about witches is this most are loners who try to keep there abilities a secret from the world; but when you have a witch like Uchenna he would want all the power and fear for himself even from his own men. Witches like Uchenna do not take competition even when there is no threat of competition from another witch very well. "Robin said as she walked up to the group.

The soldiers nodded as they all went back inside to finish gathering there equipment when the code was given.

"Golgotha, we are code Golgotha everyone to your stations." The soldiers and the hunters heard over the PA system along with the alarm.

Everyone ran to there assigned choppers and humvee's weapons in hand as they made it to the heart of the city. Amon sat next to Robin as he gave her one more order, "When the first humvee is full I want you back at the base with the prisoners."

"No I won't leave you or the chalk behind Amon." Robin was in shock she could handle this she new she could and began to protest his order.

Amon could hear the hurt in Robin's voice even though she tried to hide it but there was no way he was risking her life after all they had all ready been through." Robin please for me do this one thing the first humvee you are able to get on that has prisoners I want you on it and back on the base, its an order."

Robin would have argued more but she couldn't she knew if she did she would be disobeying a lawful order something neither one of them could afford to do with Solomon practically breathing down their necks. "All right I'll go with the first humvee I'm able to get on."

Amon nodded his head as they rode into the city weapons at the ready for when they exited there vehicles; the whole mission unfortunately went to hell in a hand basket before it even began. Uchenna's militias were ready and waiting for them firing upon the humvee's and hueys before any solider was able to get out. Both Robin and Joe were able to block a good portion of the bullets with there craft from inside the humvee so the soldiers could get out. This gave Mike the perfect opportunity to start casting images into the minds of the militia men causing many of them drop to the ground in complete and total fear. The triplets earth craft also came in handy as they used the ground around them to build a wall to block the any of the militia from escaping. The soldiers were able to clear the building getting as many of Uchenna's generals and militia captured and into the humvee's. What the soldiers and hunters weren't expecting was the second wave of militia that was now coming right for them. The militia was reckless as they as they speed through the streets in there tactical vehicles firing machine guns and rocket powered grenades not caring if they injured innocent civilians or the soldiers in uniform.

"What the hell!" Amon yelled as he tried to get to cover so he could fire off his gun while Robin put up another fire shield to block any bullets that came there way.

"We need to get back to the first floor of the building Amon." Robin yelled over the gun fire as she threw yet another wall of fire in front of the militia who tried to sneak up from behind.

"Agreed, lets move." Amon said as he and Robin ran to the stairs while he yelled into his com devise, "Chalk four move to the lower level of the building now, now."

The solders and hunters followed suit as they made it to the first level Amon shoved Robin out of the way as an RPG was fired in there direction. Joe handled the tactical vehicle that fired the RPG by using an energy blast to blow up the truck.

"SENA, SENA!" Robin heard her name yelled by one of the medics as a solider lay dying in the young man's arms there was nothing more the medic could do for him out there in the field.

"I'm dying man you got to mail that letter to my dad for me." The scared twenty old looking solider said to another one of his buddies who was trying to calm the young man down as Robin approached to see what she could do to help.

"What's wrong what does this solider need?" Robin asked the medic.

"He wants his last rights." Another solider answered for his friend dying in the medic's arms

" I don't want to die but if I must I want my soul to be saved I know I am a sinner and I know I've done some bad things in my life and they tell me you were a sister in training before you joined SOLOMON I want you to read me my last rights."

"Ok, I will." Robin knew even as nun in training she could not officially give the last rights it had to be done by a priest; but seeing how there was no priest around she hoped God would forgive her and let this solider's last confession be heard

"Do you want it in Latin or English Courpal…"

"Courpal Boston my name is Courpal Allen Boston and in Latin."

Robin nodded as she made the sign of the cross on the young man's head. "_In nómine Patris , et Fílii , et Spíritus, Sancti, exstinguátur in te omnis virtus diáboli per impositiónem mánuum nostrárum, et per invocatiónem gloriósae et sanctae Dei Genitricis Virginis Mariea, ejusqye inclytu Sponsi Joseph, et ómnium sanctórum Angelelórum, Archangelórum, Patriarchárum, Prophetárum, Apostolorum, Mártyrum, Confessórum, Virginum, atque ómnium simul Sanctórum. _Is there anything you would like to confess Courpal Boston? Courpal Boston?

"Shit everyone clear" The medic yelled as he laid the young in his arms flat on the floor and began CPR to try and bring there comrade back from the dead. It was no use though the Courpal died while Robin was speaking the last rites. She then placed the sign of the cross on the young man's chest right over his heart and continued as quickly and respectful as possible. "_Kyrie eléison.Christe eléison.Kyrie eléison Amen." _

"Let's load him and go." She heard the medic say as they ducked more gun shots as Robin threw up her shield trying to keep it up as she ran to the humvee. Amon was right behind her as he grabbed a hold of her arm and tossed Robin in.

"Amon, no I'm not going." She was willing to disobey his order so she could help the rest of the team.

" No go, its an order Robin this humvee is full with injured, dead, and prisoners and they'll need your help back on the base now go."

With that Amon slammed the back of the humvee shut as Robin watched him become smaller and smaller until he could be seen no more.

Amon then ordered his chalk to press forward along with the other chalks to find Uchenna; little did they know that Uchenna was no where in the city and the military along with the hunters would be stuck fighting the militia for hours.

Uchenna and his men waited along the path the humvee's were taking so he could strike and rescue as many of his men and kill as many military and hunters as he could. When he saw the convoy Robin was on Uchenna gave the order to attack. The soldiers were at a disadvantage, there were low on ammunition and they only the only craft user with them was Robin. From the size of the militia that was coming to attack them there was no way the soldier were going to leave Africa alive.

Translation for last rites:

In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, let there be extinguished in you all power of the devil by the imposition of our hands, and by the invocation of the glorious and holy Mother of God, the Virgin Mary, and of her illustrious Spouse, St. Joseph, and of all the holy Angels, Archangels, Patriarchs, Prophets, Apostles, Martyrs, Confessors, Virgins, and of all the saints together.

Lord have mercy.  
Christ have mercy.  
Lord have mercy.


	29. Chpt 20 Malik Uchenna aka Vuai Yahya

Hey all sorry it took so long for this next chapater to come up but with school and family life getting in the way somethings had to be put on the back burner for awhile. So thanks for all of those who've been so patient and thanks to it being midterm week my homework load is rather light (ie studying no essays or anything like that this week YAY). Though once again with out naming names please please please if you are going to review do not ask me to post more or write more chapters obvouslly the story is not complet and more will come just chill and for those people who are posting those type of review on my completed works, dude they're completed hence why in the brackets you know these little things () it says completed no more chapters are coming in that story get over it. All and all guys I hope you enjoy this chapater and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner then this one.**

* * *

**

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Rebuilding from the rubble**

**Chapter 20**

**Malik Uchenna aka Vuai Yahya.**

**A Fan Fic by Prospero53223**

Amon couldn't comprehend what he just heard over his com device; he did not just hear that Robin's convoy was under attack and he sure as hell did not hear them get cut off as the convoy lost the battle. He didn't just put _His _Robin, his bride, in danger. No he had to have heard wrong there was no way Uchenna was any where near there or his militia they were all here in the city, weren't they?

When the fighting had finally died down and Amon was able to get back to the base he was stopped by two SOLOMON agents as he franticly searched for Robin.

"Amon she's not here she's been captured by Uchenna's men." The first Solomon agent told him.

"No, no she hasn't she has to be here the militia they were all..." Amon stopped mid sentence as he saw the humvee that Robin was in was covered in blood while bullets littered the floor. Those in the convoy who were all ready injured from the fighting in the city were killed on site; their corpses now being placed into body bags before being transferred into the ambulance just outside the bay doors. Anyone who was still alive after the fighting had stopped was taken hostages by Unchenna's men.

"I have to find her." Was all Amon could say his tone flat and emotionless.

"We don't even know where she is how are you going to find her?" The second Solomon agent asked in a haughty tone.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting around here." Amon's brain was working overtime trying to formulate a plan to save both Robin and the soldiers.

"Amon you will do exactly that." The agent's voice was becoming threatening Amon knew he was pushing his luck but he wasn't going to back down either.

"No, I'm going and I'll take any able bodied man and hunter with me to get Robin and the others back safely."

"Amon you will stay here and THAT"S AN ORDER!" The Solomon agent barked at Amon the threat in his tone being made very clear, if you do not listen you both will die. It didn't matter to Amon though he'd rather die then wait and his anger was now getting the better of him.

"SHE'S MY WIFE," Amon snapped and was even a bit surprised at his own outburst but kept a cool face and stern glare, " I will not let her or the others be tortured I am going to get as many of men who are still able to fight so that we can go and find not only Robin but the missing soldiers as well."

The SOLOMON agents were about to yell back at Amon when the base General showed up beside Amon in support of his idea. "Amon where on your and Sena's paper work does it say that the two of you are married?"

"No where on any of our documents does it say that sir." Amon replied in a very stern yet militaristic voice.

"That's what I thought; gather your chalk along with Benjamin's and John's and I'll get as many of my men that can still fight and we'll put together a rescue team for our comrades."

"Yes sir." Amon said as he walked away from the Solomon agents who were in no doubt calling head quarters to get the ok on a hunt for both himself and Robin while he and John gathered the others to figure out the best way to rescue their friends.

Back in Uchenna's strong hold the soldiers were being held hostage as the militia tortured the men for numerous reasons, one of them being that they were doing everything in there power to protect Robin. Uchenna Though upon seeing Robin ordered his men to grab the young craft user and to bring her to him. He was very impressed with how well this girl fought not to mention how well she was able to control and manipulate fire as Uchenna watched some of his men become nothing but dust.

"General,"

"Yes Vuai,"

"Make sure our little fire maiden is made quite comfortable."

"Yes Vuai." The General bowed as he walked out of the room to prepare another room for Robin and with clothing more suited for what Uchenna had in mind for her.

_I will have this fire maiden and rule the world as God wants me too_. Uchenna thought to himself as more of his men were burnt and killed by Robin who was trying to fight them off and away from the captured soldiers.

Little did the militia men know that Uchenna was watching this all from the balcony that connected to his office, so when one of the militia men used the butt of his rifle to knock Robin unconscious Unchenna became furious and the men knew it.

"You get up here now with your weapon and the girl." Uchenna yelled at the man in his native tongue.

He smiled in delight as he watched the militia man jump in fear and carry Robin up to him placing the small wisp of a girl on the couch so she could rest comfortably.

"Here she is Vuai just as you asked." The militia man said as he bowed trying to get out before he was rewarded for his good deed but it was too late. Uchenna stared down the militia man and watched as the crimson red blood dripped from the man's nose, eyes, mouth, and ears before he dropped to the floor dead with a sickening thud.

Uchenna then walked over to Robin, while he had a servant bring in a rag and some cool water for her so he could tend to Robin's injury. Uchenna placed the cool damp rag to her head to clean up the blood that stained her forehand and honey gold hair. To Uchenna though she was still a lovely creature he had to possess for not just her craft but her beauty as well. Uchenna started to undo Robin's cammie blouse and lift up the olive green undershirt so he could touch her bare flesh as he kissed the unconscious girl. Robin awoke the minute she felt someone touch her; she knew it wasn't Amon this person's hands were rough and callused. Robin attempted to use her craft as she jumped up, falling back into the couch since her head wound had her feel dizzy.

"My dear please sit and rest you sustained a very bad wound and please do accept my apology for the way my men treated you." Uchenna said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Yet you feel nothing for the soldiers you torture or your own people not to mention what you did to me."

Uchenna chuckled as his sly smile grew wider, " But my dear you are to be mine with your craft we could rule this world together."

"Sorry but my heart belongs to another." Robin snapped at Uchenna who just noticed the chain she wore the held her dog tags along with her engagement ring.

"The man who gave that to you is nobody; you are to be mine now." Uchenna voice grew angry.

"I am no ones property, I am the one who says what happens in my life and I chose the man who swore to protect me." Robin stared down Uchenna, her emerald green eyes a glow with her flame as she created a shield around herself while unleashing her craft at Uchenna at the same time.

Uchenna's militia men came running in to put the fire out while another pulled Robin down to the floor holding an AK47 to her head.

"LEAVE HER BE!" Uchenna yelled, "Leave her be she is perfect." Uchenna then kneeled down as his men started to lift Robin off the floor.

"This woman, this fire witch is to be the mother of the new race of man the one to save us all, you my fire maiden will be a Queen, _My Queen."_

Robin's anger got the best of her, glaring at Uchenna, this vermin who calmed to be chosen by God made her stomach sick." You still believe yourself to be the Messiah, well you're not for Jesus had said to his disciples; I tell you the truth, no servant is greater than his master, nor is a messenger greater than the one who sent him... A new command I give you: Love one another. As I have loved you, so you must love one another...I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me, for this cause I was born, and for this cause I have come into the world, that I should bear witness to the truth. Everyone who is of the truth hears my voice.If you love me, you will obey what I command. And I will ask the Father, and he will give you another Counselor to be with you forever the Spirit of truth. The world cannot accept him, because it neither sees him nor knows him. But you know him, for he lives with you and will be in you. I will not leave you as orphans; I will come to you. Before long, the world will not see me anymore, but you will see me. Because I live, you also will live. On that day you will realize that I am in my Father, and you are in me, and I am in you. Whoever has my commands and obeys them, he is the one who loves me. He who loves me will be loved by my Father, and I too will love him and show myself to him. AND YOU HAVE SHOWN NONE OF THAT YOU ARE A FALSE PROPHAT, A BLASTPHERMER!" Robin yelled as Uchenna's men held her at bay laughing at her.

"My dear," Uchenna began to laugh, "Who said I was the Messiah of your Judo-Christian God, My father, My God has shown me the way as he walked on all fours then stood on two as horns crowned his glorious head.

Robin gasped at the image of God she just heard come from Uchenna's mouth. "Più diàvolo, Lucifur."

"Correct my fire maiden." Uchenna's smile was as broad as a cat that was about to pounce on it's pray. "The Prince of Darkness himself and he has told me all about you, devil's child, and eve of witch's. We are meant to be to rule this earth and make all mortal men suffer as they have made us suffer. You will denounce your God and join me."

"I will never abandon my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ who died on the cross for all man's sins."

" You will or," Uchenna said as he ripped Robin's dog tags off holding the engagement ring that Amon had given her a mere three inches away from her face. "Or the man who gave you this along with the soldiers out in my court yard will suffer a horrific death."

With that Uchenna made a gesture with his hand to signal to his men that they could now take Robin away to her room so she could think about his offer.

Back at the base Amon had military Intel give him all the information they could gather on the two strong holds Uchenna had along with reports of his weapons stock pile and blue prints to find the weakest and less guarded parts of both buildings.

"Amon our best bet would be to split the men into two large but separate groups' one to strike here," Sergeant Walker said as he pointed at an ally way where the one strong hold at the edge of town was. "And here at the south side of his villa which is located on the same route that Robin's convoy was on."

" Seeing as we don't know which way they went or if they even split our soldiers into two groups it would be wiser to attack both buildings and rescue our men and Robin." The base General said as he too listened in on the meeting.

Amon nodded in agreement. "Ok then we leave as soon as the men are ready, Staff Sergeant Jones how soon until your men our ready?"

Amon asked while the Staff Sergeant laughed. "They've been ready and so are your hunters we're just waiting for you to give the order."

Amon nodded his cold and emotionless voice breaking the tension as all eyes were turned on him waiting for what he was about to say. "All right then we leave now."


End file.
